


Chaos

by Catkween27



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: Zelda Spellman’s wedding is fast approaching, and she is definitely regretting inviting her youngest sister Enid in the festivities.But Zeldas troubles are more than just hyperactive sister and the last minute additions of their wives. Zelda has secrets, secrets that are discovered by the least likely people, at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic guys, so please no hate! I’m just having some fun with these characters, and adding in a few of my own! I hope you enjoy, and please write and review!  
> Catkween27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic guys, so please no hate! I’m just having some fun with these characters, and adding in a few of my own! I hope you enjoy, and please write and review! I would love to read your comments to see what you think!  
> Catkween27

****

When Enid Spellman appeared on the doorstep of the house two weeks before Zeldas wedding to Faustus Blackwood, Zelda could have kicked herself for inviting her youngest sister on a whim. 

Enid seemed to radiate chaos wherever she went, and the dirt smudge on her nose along with a row of bandaids up Enid’s right arm as she stood on the doorstep only reassured Zelda more that she had made a terrible mistake. 

But it was to late now, Enid was here, and Zelda couldn’t very well tell her to go away. Zelda sighed as she looked her little sister up and down, taking in the faded blue coveralls, beat up work boots and plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Zelda forced a smile as Enid moved to give her elder sister a kiss on the cheek, accidentally stepping on Zeldas toes in the process. “It’s nice to see you Enid.” Zelda said flatly. Enid grinned broadly either not realizing or not caring about her sisters mood. “Hey zee” She said, tucking a stray lock of short curly black hair into her purple bandana. Zelda looked at her sister, standing empty handed in the porch. “Enid, the wedding is in two weeks, didn’t you bring any luggage?”  
Enid’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh yeah! It’s in the car, sorry I forgot!” Zelda sighed and turned to go into the house while her sister retrieved her things. “Wait!” Enid exclaimed, whirling around. Zelda turned. “Yes Enid?” She said, fighting to keep the exasperation from her voice. 

“Uuum, Molly’s gonna come Monday instead of today.. is that ok?” 

“I wasn’t aware Molly was coming” 

“Shit! I knew I forgot something!” 

Enid clapped a hand to her forehead as Zelda rubbed her temples in frustration. 

“Enid! We’ve talked about informing me of things beforehand.” Zelda said in annoyance as Enid shifted from one foot to another, her right hand wandering to the collar of her shirt as she fidgeted with it nervously.

“Right... but I forgot... cause I’m an idiot.. sooooo...” 

Zelda pursed her lips in annoyance and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Very well then Enid” 

She snapped at her sister before stalking back into the house., lighting a cigarette as she went. 

Once in the kitchen, Zelda explained the situation to Hilda irritably, though her younger sister did not seem to share Zeldas feelings about the unexpected extra guest. 

“Oooh! Marvelous!” 

Hilda squealed excitedly while bouncing up and down.

Zelda rolled her eyes, taking a long drag of her cigarette and praying to Satan that Enid’s hyperactive temperament and addition of her _wife_ (Zelda still couldn’t get used to thinking of Molly as her sister in law) wouldn’t throw a wrench in the wedding plans.

A loud crash followed by a string of curses alerted Zelda to Enid’s presence.

She felt a migraine coming on, she closed her eyes, exhaling a puff of smoke from her lungs and trying to calm herself, watching morosely as Enid appeared in the doorway, suitcase under one arm, broad grin on her face. Zelda cringed as her sister thumped her suitcase on the ground, and plopped herself down in a chair.

The sisters sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Hilda to come back in from the greenhouse, where she had gone to get some mint leaves for tea. 

Enid rapped her fingers on the table in some strange erratic rhythm that drove Zelda crazy. 

Zelda shot Enid a scathing look which prompted Enid to stop moving her fingers. 

She was still for a few moments, but soon enough her foot was tap-tap-tapping on the floor. “Please. Enid” Zelda said sharply

Enid stopped tapping, and switched to fidgeting with her cuticles. Zelda sighed. It wasn’t great, but at least it was better than the nonstop noise her sister emanated. 

Thankfully, for both the occupants of the kitchen, Hilda reentered the room and broke the heavy silence. 

“Hi Enid!” She chirruped happily bouncing forward to hug her little sister and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Hildie!” Enid replied with a bright smile, returning the hug and kiss. 

Hilda bustled around the kitchen making tea and seemingly oblivious to the tension between her older and younger sisters. As she set a mug of tea in front of Zelda and Enid and then retrieved one for herself.

“So” Hilda said, tucking blonde curls behind her ear. “How are you doing Enid darling? How’s Molly and the farm?” Enid took a sip of tea before answering. 

“I’m doing good, Molly’s good, the farms good. Her foot had resumed its tapping as she continued. “We’re um, thinking of having a baby...” Enid said softly. 

Hilda squealed in delight, a wide grin on her face as she clasped Enid’s hands. Enid returned the smile, eyes sparkling. 

Zelda was silent, she took another drag of her cigarette and closed her eyes, she looked slightly green, like she might be sick.

“Everything alright zee?” Enid asked, rubbing the side of her nose in an old nervous habit. Zelda nodded curtly, once again putting the cigarette to her lips. “I’m perfectly alright Enid.” She said flatly, lacing her fingers together on the table top. Hilda and Enid shared a quick nervous glance, and Zelda rolled her eyes at her sisters. “For Satans sake! Look at the pair of you! I told you I’m fine!” She snapped. Hilda shrank back in her seat, (most likely afraid of ending up in the Cain pit), while Enid flinched momentarily and picked at her nails.

“What happened to your arm Enid?” Hilda asked in an attempt to change the subject 

“Huh?... oh! Yeah, I had the great idea to try and fix the tractor by myself, and then my arm got stuck, so then I had the even greater idea of trying to unstick it by pulling on it..... and I ended up with thirteen stitches...” 

Zelda sighed. “Enid, when will you learn to control your impulses? They give you nothing but grief.” 

Enid shrugged. “You know I try zee-zee” 

Zelda gave one of her rare smiles at the old nickname, remembering how Enid used to call her that before she was old enough to say her full name. Suddenly she felt setter about having invited Enid. Maybe her chaos would do her good, Satan only knew how stressful this whole wedding had been for her. 

The spellman sisters sat at the table for nearly half an hour, before Sabrina arrived at home, they heard the girl approach and steeled themselves for the teenage drama that Hilda and Zelda were sure they would be obliged to listen to. Hilda raised her eyebrows at Enid in a “watch this” sort of way as Sabrina stomped into the kitchen

“I can’t believe this!” Sabrina exclaimed angrily, Sitting down at the table and balling her fists on the surface. “Prudence Agatha and Dorcas! They put us together for a project, and they never did their parts and now it’s late and I’m going to get a bad grade!” Sabrina said all of this very quickly, barely bothering to breath. 

Hilda looked nervously at her niece. “That’s all very well love, but why don’t you say hello to your auntie Enid?” 

Sabrinas eyes focused on Enid, she hadn’t realized her aunt was there. 

“Oh! Hi aunt Enid!” Sabrina squeaked, cheeks going red. Enid smiled. “Hey Sabrina. I was going to ask you how school was going, but you already answered that for us.” Sabrinas blush deepened, but she smiled at her aunt before turning to Hilda. “Aunt Hilda?” 

“Yes love?” 

“Are we still going to the lake tomorrow for the Fourth of July?” Hilda nodded excitedly and Zelda sighed in defeat.

“Yes we are love!” Hilda chirruped “I’ve been cooking today so we can bring our lunch. Sabrina grinned, mood instantly improved by the prospect of a day at the lake with her family and friends. 

“Just wait until you see the lake auntie Enid!” Sabrina said happily. 

Enid chuckled. “I grew up here Sabrina don’t you remember? I think I know that lake better than anyone.” 

“You can say that again” Zelda huffed, while Hilda giggled. “Enid used to sneak out all the time to go swimming, it drove mum and dad absolutely mad!” 

Sabrina flushed again. “Right... sorry!” 

Enid shook her head, still chuckling, while Hilda got up from her seat. “What about some lunch then?” She asked, making her way to the counter.

“Yes please!” Enid and Sabrina said in unison, prompting more giggles. 

“I’m absolutely famished” Enid wailed dramatically throwing her hands above her head and leaning back in her seat. 

Zelda rolled her eyes again at Enid’s antics, but secretly found it slightly amusing watching Enid make an absolute fool of herself (honestly did she even know what impulse control was?).

Hilda bustled around the kitchen content at having someone more to feed, and she hummed a little tune under her breath as Zelda lit another cigarette and opened her newspaper, while Enid and Sabrina had engaged in a game of chess which neither seemed to be winning. 

Lunch passed pleasantly as the family caught up on each others lives. Zelda watched, content, as her sisters and niece laughed and told stories. 

“And then... then!” Enid was saying trying to contain laughter. “Then molly said that I better get up that tree to get the damn cat because she sure as heaven wasn’t going to call the fire department again.” Sabrina cackled gleefully as she began to see where this story was going. “So, I climbed the tree, cause the cat might be curtain tearing asshat, but, come on, he’s really damn cute! The only problem is, when I got up to the cat the branch I was standing on snapped, and poof! I’m stuck!”

“Then what happened auntie?” Sabrina piped up.

“Molly had to call the fire department” 

Even Zelda had to suppress a grin at imagining Enid stuck in a tree with that hellion of a cat she had affectionately named “sir pugglesworth” (in Zeldas opinion the terrible name was the reason for the cats behavior). 

Sabrina laughed and Enid giggled, remembering most likely the horrified look on Molly’s face when she realized she had married a child. 

“Was the cat ok?” Sabrina asked between guffaws. Enid shrugged 

“Well the idiot tried to bite one of the firefighters and he got dropped and broke his tail.” Sabrina snorted as Enid went on. “Most awkward trip to the vet yet....” 

The rest of the day wore on in a similar fashion, until Ambrose arrived around nine thirty and Sabrina insisted they watch a movie, which Zelda begrudgingly agreed to. 

After that, the family said their good nights, while each of them wandered off to bed. 

Enid climbed the steep stairs to her small attic bedroom, and flopped down in the old bed with a smile, glad to be home.


	2. Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter two!

Chapter 2: Fourth of July  
The next morning, Zelda woke early as was her custom, she looked at the clock. Six o’clock sharp. Perfect. She dressed quickly, and made her way to the kitchen where Hilda was busy making coffee. “Good morning sister” Zelda said curtly. “Morning Zelds!” Hilda chirruped, delicately pouring coffee into Zeldas favorite mug and handing it to her sister. Zelda accepted the beverage, and took a sip as she opened her newspaper, Russian today, and started to read. Half an hour and two cups of coffee later, Enid appeared still in her pijamas. She sat down heavily at the table. Black curls sticking up in odd ways as she rested her head on her arm. “Morning” she groaned. “Can I have one of those hildie?” She asked pointing at the coffee.  
Hilda poured her a cup which Enid gratefully accepted. She took a gulp from the brew, only to spit it back into the cup. “Ow! Hot hot hot!” She exclaimed fanning her tongue. “You really need to put warning labels on these things Hilda! She joked, the tip of her tongue stuck comically between her teeth. Hilda chuckled, while Zelda rolled her eyes behind her newspaper. “You know, Enid, I once thought it would be easier to just kill you, but now I see it would be so much more fun to just remove warning labels from everything and just let the problem sort itself out.”  
Enid crosses her eyes and stuck out her younger in response, which caused Zelda to sigh. “Zee Zee!” Enid simpered. “You know as well as I do that I know better than to put my hand down the garbage disposal!”  
“What?!” Came a worried Yelp from the door, revealing Sabrina wrapped in a robe despite the summer warmth.  
“Your aunt Enid” Zelda exhaled. “ “forgot” that you don’t put your hand down the garbage disposal under any circumstances.” Enid grinned proudly, holding up her right hand to reveal several scars on her finger. “Oops” Sabrina stifled a giggle as Zelda shook her head in exasperation.  
Zelda looked from her nice to her sister. Both still in pijamas and looking half asleep. “For goodness sake Enid, go get dressed.” Zelda quipped, eyeing Enid’s faded oversized blue t shirt and pajama bottoms rolled up to her knees. “Fine” Enid huffed stretching and drinking the last bit of her coffee.  
“Aunt Zee.. maybe you should get changed too” Sabrina said cautiously. “We’re going to be outside in the sun all day, and it’s supposed to be hot. Zelda rubbed her temples irritably, realizing her niece was right, she couldn’t very well wear a calf length black dress with a high collar and long sleeves on a day like today. She hadn’t even thought about it.  
“Very well” she said stiffly, standing up and folding her newspaper, and turning to leave. “Wait aunt Zee!” Sabrina calles to her aunts retreating back. “Wear a bathing suit!” Zelda closed her eyes. But waved her hand at her nice to show she’d understood. Sometimes one just has to do things they hate if it’s going to make their crazy niece happy.  
Once in her room, Zelda looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She managed to dig out an old vintage swimsuit that went down mid thigh, a pair of sandals that hadn’t seen the light of day in years, a sunhat and a light green sundress. Zelda frowned at the distasteful attire later out on her bed and sighed as she slowly put it on and looked in the mirror. As she stared at her reflection, she realized that she should probably take off her makeup, before the sun did it for her. Carefully she wiped it off revealing the hundreds of freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks. She grimaced, she’d always hated those freckles. 

Once she was dressed, Zelda grabbed an old tote bag and stuffed a blanket inside along with copious amounts of sunscreen, a book and a pair of sunglasses.  
She made her way downstairs and spotted Sabrina sitting at the table chattering excitedly and wearing purple shorts and a white button down blouse.  
“Hi aunt Zee!” Sabrina said excitedly bouncing in her seat. “Hello Sabrina” she said tiredly. 

Once the whole family had awoken, eaten breakfast, and loaded the car with everything they would need, they set off.  
Zelda sat in the drivers seat, while Hilda and Enid bickered over who had to ride in the back with Sabrina and Ambrose.  
They ultimately settled it over a quick game of Rock Paper Scissors which earned a woop from Enid and a reproachful look from Zelda. Hilda grumbled, but got into the backseat sandwiching Sabrina (being the smallest) between herself and Ambrose.  
Once the matter was settled, Zelda put the car in drive and expertly backed out of the driveway.  
Half an hour later they arrived at their destination, where Theo, Roz and Harvey had been dropped off.  
Zelda wrinkled her nose, she didn’t condone spending time with mortals. But, she reminded herself, they were doing this for Sabrina.  
The girl scrambled out of the car as soon as she could, bounding up to her friends and hugging them.  
“Sabrina!” Zelda called. “Come help us empty the car!” Sabrina trotted back, followed by her friends, and the four of them started unpacking, chattering happily as they did so.  
Meanwhile, Hilda and Zelda spread out a blanket in the shade of a large maple tree, and Zelda sat down on it and proceeded to start applying sunscreen to every bit of exposed skin to avoid burning, which with her luck would ultimately result in more freckles. Enid dropped her things next to Zelda and sat down.  
“Sunscreen Enid?” Zelda asked, holding out the bottle.  
“Sure Enid nodded, taking a dab and spreading it on her nose.  
Enid had inherited their mothers Mediterranean skin tone, and as such had never had to experience a true sunburn.  
Zelda watched as another car pulled up, Dr. Cerberus stepped out, giving Hilda a warm hug and making her blush.  
Zelda couldn’t help but smile, watching Hilda introduce Enid to Cerberus and Sabrinas friends, who had already stripped down to their swimsuits and were on the way to the water.  
Hilda Cerberus and Enid approaches the tree where Zelda was sitting with wide smiles on their faces. Zelda nodded warmly at Cerberus and stifled a smile as Enid fell over trying to get her pants off.  
“Are you having some trouble sister dear?” She asked, amusement evident in her voice.  
“Oh fuck off!” Enid grumbled, finally getting off the offending garment and standing before brushing herself off and pulling her shirt over her head.  
“I’m going swimming” she proclaimed.  
“Anyone want to come?”  
Hilda and Cerberus looked at each other, eyes glittering.  
“Sure, we’ll come along” he said helping Hilda to her feet.  
“What about you Zee Zee?” Enid asked.  
Zelda shook her head. “I think I’ll stay here and watch” she said smiling at her sister.  
“Aaaw, come on Zelda!” Enid wined, at least come over to the dock so you can dip your feet in!” Zelda sighed, but gave in, getting to her feet and following her sisters toward the water.  
Once at the dock, it was only moments before Enid had dived head first into the water, coming up a few seconds later grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Hilda and Cerberus followed, albeit more slowly, and they waded into the water.  
Zelda carefully removed her shoes, putting the neatly side by side before she dipped her feet in the water.  
It felt refreshing against the heat of the day.  
Zelda watched as Enid swam up to her, dark hair shining from the water and eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“Zee, you should take off your dress, maybe you’ll get a tan!” She teased rolling over to float on her back.  
“Ha. Very funny Enid” Zelda scowled.  
Enid righted herself. “Seriously Zee! You should come in! The water is absolutely marvelous” Enid said in an imitation of her eldest sister.  
Enid propped her elbows on the dock, rivulets if water running down her shoulder blades. “Pleeeeease zelda?” She begged, giving Zelda the puppy dog eyes, so much like Sabrina’s.  
“Absolutely not” Zelda said, frowning down at Enid.  
“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” Enid begged.  
“No, Enid”  
Zelda replied  
After a few minutes, enid got bored and swam over to Hilda and Cerberus, and then out of sight. Zelda stood up and looked out at the lake, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun. The children and her sisters along with Cerberus were some ways away.  
Zelda sat contentedly on the dock for some time, contemplating her family. 

Suddenly, Zelda felt a shove between her shoulder blades, and she slid off the dock and into the water. She bobbed up a few seconds later soaking wet and gasping for air, to see Enid standing on the dock laughing.  
“Enid!” Zelda yelled, pulling herself into the dock in a most ungrateful way.  
Enid wiggles her eyebrows evilly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
Zelda pushed her wet hair out if her face, staring at her sister angrily.  
“JUST WHAT IN SATANS NAME DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!” She shouted.  
At this point, everyone else was watching the spectacle in amusement.  
Enid just laughed harder, doubling over with tears running down her cheeks.  
“You...... you shoulda.... seen your..... face!!!” She said between cackles. 

Usually, Zelda would have plotted a slow and painful revenge on her sister, one that involves grace and order, but for right now, something else would have to do.  
She took a careful step toward Enid, who was practically rolling on the ground by now, and with one well place shove, she toppled her sister into the water.  
“What the?!...” Enid gasped, obviously not expecting the revenge. Zelda stood on the dock, dripping wet, watching her sister flounder around for a moment before coming up for air.  
“Sweet fuck Zelda!” Enid gasped  
“I did not see that coming!”  
Zelda gave a haughty smile.  
“You underestimate me sister” she said, before peeling off her wet clothes.  
Zelda paused on the dock a moment, then, to everyone’s surprise. Slid into the water next to Enid.  
Enid grinned “yay!!!” She squealed throwing her arms around zelda, who had to poke her younger sister in the ribs to get her to let go and keep from drowning them both.  
“Yes, yes, you are most welcome Enid.” Zelda said, pushing her hair out of her face, and wishing for once that she had a hair tie.  
“Hilda!!!!!” Enid yelled across the water. “Hilda look!!!” She waved her arms around, splashing a good amount of water into Zeldas eyes as she did so.  
“Enid!” Zelda snapped, grabbing her sisters arm. “There is no need to yell”  
She said, seemingly forgetting that she herself had shouted at her sister minutes ago.  
Zelda sucked her head under the water, now that she was in here, she might as well enjoy herself. Enid giggled and dove down as well, making eye contact with her sister beneath the surface and mouthing soundless words that made bubbles fly from her mouth. Zelda grinned, and kicked her feet back to the surface, treading water as Enid emerged, cheeks pink, eyes shining.  
Shortly after, Zelda pulled herself out of the water.  
She wrapped a towel around herself, and went to sit in the shade of the tree and read her book.  
Shortly after, the rest of the family made their way on shore and over to the tree for lunch.  
Hilda grinned as she unpacked the large basket she had stuffed full of food, and charmed so it could hold more.  
With Enid’s help, Hilda pulled out a dozen pulled pit sandwiches, a large salad bowl covered with a dish that had been secured with rubber bands, dressing, apples, grapes, cheese, bread butter, six peanut butter sandwiches, tuna salad, and a large cake, along with several bottles of wine, and soda for the kids.  
To Zeldas surprise, Hilda kept pulling more things out of the basket.  
“For Satans sale Hilda!” She exclaimed. “How the heaven will we ever be able to finish all of this.?”  
Enid (who was flopped down in the grass) raised her hand. “You forget your company Zelda!” She exclaimed happily, watching as Hilda pulled out potato salad, deviled eggs, corned bread, a watermelon and a cold casserole.  
Enid’s eyes lit up in delight. “Satan! I’m fucking starving!” She crowed happily, catching a sandwich Hilda threw her way and taking a bite.  
“Mmmmmmmmm” she sighed contentedly, lying back down on the ground. “Hilda.... this is delicious” she said between bites. Hilda suppressed her laughter at Enid’s childlike enthusiasm over a sandwich.  
“Hasn’t Molly been feeding you dear?” She asked  
“Nah” Enid responded. “Neither of us can cook for shit, and you know anything and everything you make is delicious.”  
“Enid! Language!” Zelda exclaimed, giving Enid a disapproving look.  
“Sthorry” Enid mumbled through a mouthful of her second sandwich. Zelda just rolled her eyes. She usually would have told her sister to mind her manners, but she just didn’t feel in the mood.  
After lunch, Sabrina grabbed a volleyball from the back of the car, and attempted to start a game with her friends, unfortunately, with Ambrose it was an uneven number, and neither team wanted to only have two players. Finally, Sabrina went over to her aunties.  
“Will one of you play with us?” Sabrina asked doing her famous puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh, I don’t think I can dear!” Hilda said.  
It was true, Zelda thought, Hilda’s sporting abilities did not go much further than fast walking and what ever sort of physical exertion baking required.  
Sabrina turned to Zelda. “What about you, aunt Zee?” She pleaded.  
“Absolutely not, Sabrina! I’ve made a fool of myself enough for one day!” Zelda said crisply, leaning back against the tree.  
“Auntie Enid?” Sabrina begged.  
Enid looked up from her fourth sandwich reluctantly.  
“Fine” She said, and Sabrina whooped and hopped into the air.  
Enid grinned, and popped the last bite of sandwich into her mouth.  
“Alright then. Let’s go.”  
Sabrina skipped off happily to start the game, Enid trailed behind her wishing she’d been able to cram in one more bite.

Zelda watched lazily as Sabrina started the game, the ball flew into the air, and promptly bopped Theo on the head.  
“Ow!” He said. “Watch it Roz!”  
“Sorry” the next time the ball went up into the air, Enid managed to wack it over the makeshift net that Harvey and Theo had fashioned from three towels tied together.  
Sabrina jumped up and down gleefully.  
“Don’t celebrate to early brina!” Harvey said, punching the ball so it flew out of bounds and nearly hit Zelda in the head.  
She moved out of the way just in time, and gave the Harvey (who had turned the color of a ripe pomegranate) a reproachful Starr before rolling the ball back to Theo.  
“I’m trusting you to not give me a concussion mr. Putnam.” She called, and Theo saluted.  
The game went smoothly for a while longer, until Ambrose somehow managed to hit the ball straight into the lake.  
“Ambrose!” Said Enid and Sabrina together. Ambrose looked sheepish.  
“I um...”  
“Go get it!” Sabrina snapped.  
Ambrose ran off and dove into the lake to retrieve the lost item before it floated away.  
Hilda sighed, and looked over at Zelda.  
“I wish you would play Zelds...” she said wistfully.  
“You used to be so good a sports!”  
Zelda shook her head firmly.  
“It’s not dignified” she said flatly  
“But Enid’s doing it!”  
“Enid has no shame”  
“True...” Hilda sad quietly, remembering their days back at the academy when all the boys would fight over Zelda, not just for her beauty, but for the fact that she could outrun, our serve, out anything all of them, in everything she tried her hand at.  
Hilda remembered a distinct time when Zelda had sent a baseball flying so close to father blackwood’s head she’d nearly hit him. She ended up scoring a home run.  
Hilda took a deep breath. Remembering the way Zelda used to be when they were young.  
Hilda turned back to watching the game, laughing as Enid managed to hit the ball backwards.  
Zelda opened her book, and started to read, bored of volleyball.

Over the next few hours, volleyball was abandoned for another swim, and after that a very intense game of cards against humanity, which Theo won, much to his delight.  
Zelda frowned, she found the game childish, and she said as much to Hilda, who shrugged.  
“I guess, but it was quite funny!”  
Zelda rolled her eyes, watching Hilda hold Cerberus hand affectionately.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a pang if sadness, Enid had Molly, Hilda had Cerberus, who did she have? Faustus Blackwood. And she was only marrying him to protect her family from further harm on his part, after he had dropped several thinly veiled threats, Zelda had agreed to wed the ghastly man. She felt like crying, and had to blink back tears, before anyone could notice. She really didn’t want to marry him, she wanted Mary.  
*************  
The rest of the day passed quickly, at dark, the family climbed a hill to watch the fire works. Zelda had to admit, she enjoyed the bright bursts of color that lit up the sky. 

Around 10:30, Theo’s dad came to pick him Roz and Harvey up. The Spellmans left soon after, Enid lost Rock Paper Scissors this time, and sat in the back seat with her niece and nephew. Zelda watched as her niece quickly nodded off onto Ambrose’s shoulder.  
Hilda looked over at Zelda and smiled. “Thank you Zelds.” She said quietly  
“For what?”  
“For trying to enjoy yourself.”  
Zelda was to sleepy to argue, and instead gave Hilda a small smile before locking her eyes back in the road.


	3. Molly

On Tuesday morning, Enid awoke earlier than usual, she rolled over in bed, and stretched like a cat, before slipping out from between the covers and walking downstairs.  
In the kitchen, Enid sat down at the table with Zelda, who was reading the paper and drinking coffee as usual. “Morning Zee” Enid said sleepily.  
“Good morning Enid” Zelda replied with a nod, taking a sip of coffee.  
“What time is molly coming?” Zelda asked from behind the paper.  
“Uuum, around 8:30” Enid replied  
“In the morning?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“Satan in hell!” Zelda exclaimed.  
“We have things to do before she gets here then Enid! I’m going to need your help moving the spare bed into your room...”  
“Zelda” Enid cut her off. “We’re married,. Remember? We can share my bed”  
Zeldas cheeks flushed slightly.  
“Of course, how silly of me..” she said, ducking behind her newspaper. 

Two hours later, a knock at the door alerted the Spellman’s to Molly’s arrival.  
Enid practically sprinted down the hall, throwing open the door and wrapping her arms around Molly, who gasped in delight before kissing Enid lightly on the nose.  
“I’ve missed you!” Enid squealed, spinning Molly around her.  
Once molly was back in her feet she said  
“I’ve missed you too E” Enid grinned, taking On Tuesday morning, Enid awoke earlier than usual, she rolled over in bed, and stretched like a cat, before slipping out from between the covers and walking downstairs.  
In the kitchen, Enid sat down at the table with Zelda, who was reading the paper and drinking coffee as usual. “Morning Zee” Enid said sleepily.  
“Good morning Enid” Zelda replied with a nod, taking a sip of coffee.  
“What time is molly coming?” Zelda asked from behind the paper.  
“Uuum, around 8:30” Enid replied  
“In the morning?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“Satan in hell!” Zelda exclaimed.  
“We have things to do before she gets here then Enid! I’m going to need your help moving the spare bed into your room...”  
“Zelda” Enid cut her off. “We’re married,. Remember? We can share my bed”  
Zeldas cheeks flushed slightly.  
“Of course, how silly of me..” she said, ducking behind her newspaper. 

Two hours later, a knock at the door alerted the Spellman’s to Molly’s arrival.  
Enid practically sprinted down the hall, throwing open the door and wrapping her arms around molly, who gasped in delight before kissing Enid lightly on the nose.  
“I’ve missed you!” Enid squealed, spinning Molly around her.  
Once molly was back on her feet, and had caught her balance she grinned up at her wife.  
“I’ve missed you too E” Enid grinned, taking Molly’s suitcase in one hand, and wrapping an arm around Molly’s small shoulders, before marching in the house delightedly to show her wife off to everyone.  
Hilda greeted her sister in law warmly, giving Molly a hug.  
Zelda nodded to her curtly  
“Hello Molly”  
Molly gave a small smile.  
“Hi, Zelda, thank you for letting me stay...”  
Zelda sighed.  
“You are most welcome Molly, thank you for keeping my sister out of trouble.”  
Molly blushed, and grinned at Enid. 

Introductions to Ambrose and Sabrina were made, and Molly was quickly settled into the little room she would be sharing with Enid.  
Around nine o’clock, everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Hilda had outdone herself once again, pancakes, French toast, eggs, sausage, fresh baked bread bacon and omelets were heaped on the table along with coffee tea and orange juice.  
everyone helped themselves to the delicious food before them and seated themselves around the table, chattering jovially.  
“Molly! Enid said the two of you were hoping to have a baby!” Hilda chirruped.  
Molly’s pale cheeks flushed, and she nearly choked on her eggs.  
“You told them Enid?!” She hissed.  
Enid looked slightly crestfallen.  
“I’m sorry darling” she whispered  
Molly just shook her head.  
“Yes, in fact, we’re... um... already expecting.”  
Hilda looked like she was about to explode with excitement.  
“Oh my goodness!!!” She squealed shrilly, throwing her arms around molly. “Congratulations!!!” Enid grinned broadly, kissing Molly on the temple. Sabrina and Ambrose let out crows of delight as well, smiling as well.  
“How far along are you Molly?” Hilda questioned earnestly.  
“About Four months.” Molly responded, blush still tinging her cheeks, a small smile on her lips. 

Zelda was silent. She didn’t know what to say, and her stomach was churning awfully, in a way that she thought she might be sick.  
“E-excuse me” She stammered, standing up quickly and rushing down the hall.  
Everyone watched her go in utter confusion.  
“I am so sorry Molly dear” Hilda apologizes quickly.  
“Zelda’s been sort of off lately hasn’t she?”  
Ambrose and Sabrina nodded in agreement. Zelda had been off lately. 

To everyone’s surprise, Molly got up delicately from her seat, and headed off in the direction that Zelda had gone.  
Hilda looked nervous.  
“Erm... Molly dear, maybe you shouldn’t, Zelds is a bit.. er... temperamental.”  
Enid rested a hand in Hilda’s and whispered “let her go, Molly knows what she’s doing.”  
Hilda still looked apprehensive, but she said nothing as Molly made her way down the hallway.

As Molly passed in front of the bathroom, she heard the sound of retching from inside.  
She knocked lightly on the door, and when she received no answer, she opened it a crack. She found Zelda crouched in the floor, head over the toilet basin, back heaving as she emptied the contents of her stomach.  
Molly lay a gentle hand on Zeldas shoulder, causing the woman to jump.  
Zeldas shoulders shook, as she spit into the basin. Molly quickly grabbed Zelda a glass of water, and helped her hold it so she could drink.  
Finally, Zelda sank to the floor in defeat, tears of humiliation and frustration spilled down her cheeks, makeup smeared, face red and blotchy.  
Molly sat down carefully next to her.  
“Are you all right?” She asked gently.  
Zelda shook her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks.  
“No...” she whimpered, cursing herself for showing weakness, but unable to contain the emotions that had been held captive for so long.  
“What’s happened?” Molly whispered, pushing a lock of Zeldas hair behind her ear.  
The woman sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself miserably, and sniffling.  
“I-I don’t want to “m-m-marry him!” She sobbed.  
“Then don’t” Molly breathed. “No one’s forcing you”  
Zelda shook her head, laughing hollowly through her tears.  
“You don’t understand! I do have to marry him! Especially now! It would put my family in danger if I didn’t. He wants to pick off the Spellmans one by one! And-“  
Her voice broke, as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.  
Molly was perturbed, but did her best not to show it. On all the occasions she had met Zelda Spellman, the woman had seemed cold and indifferent, always locking herself behind a stone façade. Now she just looked broken.  
“Now...” Zelda continued “now... I’m...”  
She couldn’t go on, and molly put a comforting arm gently around Zeldas shoulders. “Now what?” She prompted.  
“Now... I’m expecting a baby..” she wept.  
“And I’m so, so scared... the name of lady Blackwood doesn’t have the best track record for surviving childbirth....  
Oh goodness you must think me such a fool... I’ve ruined your announcement, I’m so sorry....”  
Molly was silent, what was one to say, when it was better to keep quiet?  
They stayed on the floor for another 15 minutes, before Zelda had finally calmed down enough to stand.  
She wiped a stray tear off her cheek, arranging her face sternly again.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting your breakfast Molly” she said, tone clipped, as if nothing unusual had happened at all. Molly nodded meekly. “It’s no problem Zelda” she said.  
“Very well then” Zelda sighed “I’m going to bed, I’m not feeling well.” Molly nodded in understanding, one hand floating absently to her belly.  
Back in the kitchen, the conversation was forced, and stiff, Zeldas sudden disappearance had subdued everyone’s mood.  
Molly returned to her seat, taking Enid’s hand in her own, and taking a bite of egg.  
“Is everything all right?” Hilda asked cautiously.  
Molly nodded. “Yes, Zelda’s just feeling a bit ill, she’s gone to bed for now.  
*******************

Zelda made her way miserably upstairs to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. She brushed her teeth, and started the shower, stripping off her clothes and leaving them jumbled on the floor.

Carefully, she stepped into the shower. She sighed as the warm water slid over her tired body, and slowly she sank down to the floor, curled up like a child as she started to cry, tears mingling with the shower water, as she sobbed.  
One hand traced its way down to her bare abdomen, a slight curve, just barely noticeable, but where she knew a little bastard child resided.  
She hated herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate the babe. No matter how much she wanted to, some primal instinct inside her tugged at her heart in a way she hadn’t felt since she had first held Sabrina.  
She would do anything for this baby, anything at all.


	4. Dress shopping

It was two days before the wedding, when Zelda realized that she hadn’t checked what Enid and Molly were going to wear to the wedding, to make sure it lined up with Faustus’ restrictions

(Lady’s must wear a dress of at least knee length, in only the following colors:  
Black  
Navy blue  
Dress must include sleeves that cover the elbow, and may not show any cleavage.  
Skirts and blouses are not acceptable under any circumstances, as are trousers, slacks and blazers.   
High heals must be worn)

Zelda found her copy of her husband-to-be’s ridiculous restrictions, and went up to Enid’s room to check that what ever Enid had chosen to wear fit all the requirements.

Zelda rapped sharply on the door, and was answered with a sleepy  
“Whaaaat?!” From Enid, and a   
“Just a moment from Molly.  
The door swung open, revealing Molly, in a simple skirt and blouse, barefoot, with her hair brush in hand, and Enid, still sprawled put on the bed, in a pair of Batman pyjama bottoms and a tank top.  
“Good morning Zelda!” Molly said warmly, stepping aside to let Zelda into the room.  
“Morning” Enid said, sitting up and shoving her hair out of her eyes.   
“What’s up?” Enid said sluggishly, rubbing her eyes with balled fists.  
Zelda cleared her throat.   
“Erm.. Faustus has some... restrictions... on what is permitted to be worn at the wedding, I have a copy here, and I wanted to check that you each have something suitable.   
“Uuuuuuuugh!” Enid groaned.  
“Does this mean I have to get out of bed?”  
Zelda frowned at her sister, and Molly gave Enid a pinch.  
“Ouch! Alright!” Enid exclaimed, tumbling out of bed quite unceremoniously, and dragging herself over to her suitcase, which she opened to pull out her wedding outfit.   
Zelda sighed as she saw Enid had packed a suit.   
“Whaat?!” Enid said, when Zelda explained that she would be unable to wear it.   
“That’s ridiculous!” Enid cried, flopping into her bed again.  
“I didn’t even wear a dress to my own wedding, why the heaven should I wear one to yours?!”   
Zelda sighed.  
“Sister, you must know that this is not my doing but Faustus’” she handed Enid the list of Faustus’ regulations, and watched as her youngest sisters eyes widened in horror at the ludicrous rules.  
“Sweet fuck Zelda!” Enid exclaimed.  
“I don’t even think I own something like that!” She complained.  
Zelda rolled her eyes.   
“Very well, I’ll have Hilda take you into town to find something suitable.”   
Enid screwed her face up in distaste.  
“I hate shopping!”   
“Go into town with Hilda, or you will be forced to wear something of mine, and I don’t think either of us would be happy about that.”  
“Fine” Enid grumbled, pouting.  
“Now” Zelda continued, tone carefully clipped as she looked in Molly’s direction.  
“May I check what you have brought?”  
Molly nodded quickly and pulled out a black dress with a full calf length skirt, high collar and gathered waist, along with long sleeved with a row of buttons down either side, a pair of simple button up heeled boots, and back stockings and gloves.  
“Is this alright?” She asked.  
Zelda quickly surveyed the outfit, and after finding no faults nodded curtly and left, calling over her shoulder for Enid to get dressed, as she and Hilda should depart soon.  
Enid lay face down on the mattress, pillow pulled over her head.   
“Enid, sweety” Molly said gently. “Be nice for your sister, do her a favor.”  
Enid sighed, but she rolled back over and looked at Molly from under her pillow.  
“Just because you say so”   
She said, a faint smile replacing the scowl, as she leaned up and gave Molly a soft kiss.  
“Come on! Get up!” Molly prompted, tugging lightly on Enid’s arm as the other woman got slowly to her feet, and dig out a pair of jeans and an orange polo shirt along with mismatched socks and a green bandana.  
She dressed quickly, giving Molly another light kiss, and bending over to look at her belly, which was just starting to swell.  
“And you! Be good for mama! You hear me?” She spoke to the baby, as Molly giggled.  
“Go on,” Molly said, grinning as she gave Enid a playful slap.

Enid’s eyes sparkled happily as she went down the stairs, maybe dress shopping wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Hilda met her younger sister downstairs, and smiled brightly.  
“Are you ready love?” She asked turning toward the door. Enid nodded and followed Hilda down the hall, worrying at the hem of her shirt.  
The car ride to town was uneventful, aside from Enid excitedly pointing at three crows fighting over some shiny object.

Once in town, Hilda carefully parked the car, and led Enid to the row of little boutique stores.  
The sisters stepped inside the first store, and Hilda walked straight over to the section of dark colored dresses. Enid grimaced. She didn’t like dark colors.   
She sat on a fancy bench thing, picking at her nails, and watching Hilda look through the selections, occasionally taking a dress and draping it over her arm. Enid tapped her foot absently, and waited for Hilda, who eventually turned around, at least ten dresses hanging from her arm, and she directed Enid the the dressing room to try them on.   
The first dress was an ankle length, silk monstrosity, with ruffles sleeves and way to many buttons.   
Enid stood miserably in front of the mirror, as Hilda examines her from all angles.  
“What do you think?” Hilda asked a woman standing nearby.   
“I think it’s fuckin awful” Enid whispered under her breath, as the woman looked her up and down.  
“Mmm, I don’t think it’s really her style...” she said slowly, trying not to offend Enid, and instead receiving a wide grateful smile from Enid.   
“I told you so Hilda!” She exclaimed happily, fussing with the buttons and ducking back into the changing stall to take it off and try the next dress, which to me honest, was no better, as was the second, and the third, and so on.   
Finally, Enid settled on a simple a-line dress that fell just below her knees, and was tied with a delicate bow.   
Hilda sighed contentedly that her sister had found a dress, and went up the register to pay, as end sat down heavily on the couch again, glad to be in her old things again.   
“Not really much of a dress person are you?” A voice said from behind her.   
Enid’s head whipped around. “Huh?”  
It was the woman from before. “You don’t have to be a genius to tell you’d rather be any place else.  
Enid gave a hollow laugh. “No kidding, my sister yelled at me because apparently wearing a suit to her wedding is unacceptable.l  
The woman chuckled warmly, waving a hand at Enid and walking away.   
“Well, good luck!”  
Enid rolled her eyes, and sighed.  
“Thanks”  
She said duly, not at all looking forward to having to wear a dress all day.

After Hilda was done, they ventured off to find Enid some suitable shoes and stockings.   
The stockings were easy enough, simple sheer and black, but the shoes deemed to be a problem.  
The first pair of shoes Hilda handed Enid, where a pair of stilettos that nearly sent Enid careening into a wall.  
“Uh-uh” She said, pulling the shoes off.  
“These are absolutely ridiculous.” Hilda sighed.  
“Enid, you have to wear heals.”   
Enid pouted, and begrudgingly tried on the pair of pumps that Hilda handed her.  
“I’m not wearing these either.” She said, wobbling as she stood, and carefully taking a few teetering steps.  
Hilda sighed, wondering when the last time Enid had worn high heals had been.

Next, Hilda held up a pair of platform heels, but after seeing the look of horror in Enid’s face, and realizing that she couldn’t possibly make it two minutes with the damn things, let alone the whole night, Hilda put them back.   
Enid sighed in relief. “Why the heaven does he think it’s necessary for the lady’s to wear heals?” She wined.   
“He does realize they are literal torture devices, right? Plus what about limited movement and...”  
“You know Zelda can run in six inch heals?” Hilda interjected, cutting Enid off mid sentence.   
“Yeah, but that’s Zelda, me on the other hand, just you wait it’ll be a disaster.”  
Hilda just sighed, and continued to look through the shoes.  
Finally, the sisters settled on a simple, close toed, black pair of shoes, that looked a lot like this used for ballroom dancing.  
Enid sighed, resigned to her fate, but at least glad she would be able to walk.

On the drive home,Enid stared out the window, occasionally huffing dramatically, until Hilda finally burst into giggles.   
Enid grinned, having done her job.   
“Thanks hildie.” She said  
“I wouldn’t be able to do it in my own.”  
Hilda smiled warmly at her little sister.   
“Of course Enid! I’ve wanted to go dress shopping with you for ages!”   
Enid rolled her eyes, but smiled.   
“You’re worse than Zelda” she said, grinning and patting Hilda on the arm.


	5. The night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Wardwell, and Lilith are two separate characters in this fic, it will make more sense later, but Mary is still going to be a witch, she just doesn’t belong to a coven.

It was nearly three in the morning when Enid awoke, absolutely parched.  
She frowned, and quietly rolled out of bed, careful to not disturb molly who was sleeping peacefully beside her.  
Enid padded slowly down the narrow stairs to her bedroom, maneuvering skillfully around the ones she knew creaked, and then made her way silently to the kitchen.  
As Enid passed the bathroom, she heard a muffled noise coming from inside.  
Unable to contain her curiosity, Enid cracked the door open, to reveal the most surprising thing she had ever seen.  
“Zelda?!” Enid squeaked, taking in her sister sitting on the sink, skirt hiked up, legs wrapped around the waist of another woman, who’s long dark hair cascaded down her back as she leaned forward to capture Zeldas lips.  
Zeldas head snapped up.  
“Enid!” She gasped. Attempting to disentangle herself from the mystery woman’s arms.  
The woman turned as well, revealing dark eyes, and sharp cheekbones, as Zelda hastily tried to compose herself, fumbling, as she tried to close the buttons of her blouse.  
“Holy shit....” Enid said  
“Hooooooly shit. Zelds! Your gay?”  
Zeldas eyes widened. Of all the things she had expected to come out of Enid’s mouth, that had not been one of them.  
“No!” Zelda squeaked. “I mean yes! I don’t know!”  
The dark haired woman smirked. “You seemed to know a moment ago Zelda, darling.”  
Zeldas cheeks flushed crimson.  
Enid threw her hands up.  
“My gaydar has failed me!” She hissed dramatically.  
“Your what?” The other woman asked, as Zelda hid her face in her hands.  
“The ability to sense my fellow lesbians.” Enid said cheekily.  
“And it’s never failed me before!”  
The visitor smirked, and Zelda looked like she was about to cry.  
“Just go, Enid” she pleaded  
Enid shrugged.  
“Ok” she shrugged  
“Can you tell me your name first though?”  
She asked the visitor.  
“Mary.” She said “Mary wardwell.  
**********  
Once Enid had left, like a child, to get her glass of water, Mary turned to Zelda, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.  
“Is that your little sister, Zelda?” She purred, lightly wrapping her arms around zelda, who looked utterly abashed.  
“Yes” Zelda murmured, eyes downcast.  
Mary grinned  
“Quite a character isn’t she?”  
Zelda nodded, as Mary leaned forward, capturing Zeldas lips with her own, and slowly unbuttoning the hastily done up front of her blouse.  
Zelda sighed into the kiss, putting her legs around Mary again, to pull the dark haired woman closer.  
Suddenly, Zelda pulled back, studying Mary’s face.  
“You don’t care?” She asked, watching Mary’s brown eyes.  
“About what darling?” Marry asked.  
“Satan Mary! About everything!” Zelda exclaimed  
“I’m marrying father Blackwood in the morning! I’m carrying his babe!” Zelda sounded frantic and slightly crazed as hot tears started to leak down her cheeks.  
Mary wiped Zeldas face gently with her thumb.  
“Why would I care about those things, Zelda, when I know you love me?” Zelda snuffed miserably.  
“I-I... i do love you Mary... but... I just don’t know how in Satans name we are going to make this work!”  
Mary smiled sadly, enveloping Zelda in a hug.  
“Me neither, my love, me neither.” She said, stroking Zeldas hair and kissing her gently on the cheeks.  
“But we’ll find a way, I promise.”  
Zelda gave a tearful smile, as Mary kissed her again, tracing feather soft hands over her chest and down to her abdomen, where the baby resided.  
“I love you, Zelda spellman” Mary whispered.  
“I will always love you”


	6. Wedding day

Zelda awoke miserably the next morning .  
She rolled over in bed, wishing, for the first time in her life that she could stay there for ever.  
Sighing, Zelda got out from under the covers, looking, for the last time she thought, at the room she shared with her sister.  
Gently, Zelda shook Hilda’s shoulder to wake her up.  
“Hilda” she said  
“It’s nearly 8:30, I need you to get up please.”  
Hilda murmured sleepily, but obliged.

Zelda walked to the master bathroom, as Hilda bustled around getting their wedding clothes ready for the day.  
Zelda started the water, and watched as the tub slowly filled up, before stripping off her nightgown and sinking in to the hot water up to her neck, closing her eyes as she dunked her head under to clear it.  
Coming up for air, Zelda sighed heavily, reaching for the soap that Hilda had made , especially for this occasion.  
She gripes it carefully in her right hand, examining the intricate patterns carved Into the ivory material.  
Zelda sighed, shutting her eyes again, and trying to forget what the soap was for (with any luck, it would at least do its job and would help ease the pain that was sure to come tonight when Faustus inevitably decided to consummate their marriage.)  
Zelda delicately rubbed the soap over her body, creating a thin lather if bubbles. She took a deep breath, before plunging herself under the water again to rinse off, before applying shampoo to her hair, and rubbing it in. She rinsed the Mather off, careful not to get any in her eyes as she did so, and then proceded with conditioner, and lotion for her skin.

When she was done Zelda lay in the cooling soapy water for a while. Just thinking with her eyes closed, as one hand traced the line of Mary’s kisses from the night before.  
Zeldas hand came to rest on her belly, where she splayed her fingers.  
She wondered what it would feel like to carry a child, sure, she knew how it worked, and every possible thing that could go right or wrong. She knew the ins and outs of childbearing better than anyone, she was a midwife for Satans sake! But she didn’t know what it felt like to grow a new life, to be the host to something so delicate, so fragile. She didn’t know what it would feel like to have the baby kick, and wriggle around as infants do. The only thing she had to go on was descriptions from the various mothers she had attended to over the years, but that in no way could prepare her.  
Cautiously, so as not to slip on the tile floor, Zelda got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her hair, before carefully putting on the fresh slip and underclothes she had brought with her, and tossing her nightgown into the laundry basket. Zelda pulled her robe around herself, and walked barefoot to her room to find Hilda putting the finishing touches on her dress.  
“It’s beautiful Hilda..” Zelda murmured, breath catching in her throat.  
“Oh, well, you know! Nothing but the best for the High priests bride!” Hilda said, holding her hands up and giving a strained smile.  
Zelda nodded pensively, running a hand over the silky material.  
The next three hours were spent in a flurry of activity as the family prepared for the wedding.  
Upstairs, Molly poked Enid several times in the ribs to wake her up.  
“Mmmph, What?” Enid grumbled sleepily, ( having stayed up half the night wondering what the heck Zelda was thinking, before falling asleep wondering if penguins had knees.)  
“It’s time to get up sweetheart” Molly cooed, brushing Enid’s hair out of her face carefully.  
“What time is it?” Enid grumbled, peeking out from under the covers.  
“Just after ten o’clock” Molly replies, already fully dressed, and now carefully pinning her hair up and applying makeup.  
Enid rolled off the mattress and on to the floor with a crash, before pulling herself up sluggishly to go shower and brush her teeth.  
Once she was done, Enid pulled on her underwear and walked back into her bedroom, where Molly was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.  
“How do i look?” She asked, while fixing minute imperfections in her ruby red lipstick and delicately winged eyeliner.  
“Different” Enid breathed.  
“I don’t know how the fuck you do that molly, it’s like your a different person. Don’t get me wrong though, you look absolutely gorgeous.”  
Molly smiled, surveying Enid, who still hadn’t bothered to put on her clothes.  
“Go get dressed you silly girl” Molly snapped playfully, and Enid perched on the ends if the vanity that molly was using.  
“But I don’t want to!” Enid wined  
“If you don’t you can sleep on the floor tonight honey” Molly said promptly, standing up and smoothing her skirt, while eyeing Enid.  
“Fine!” Enid complained as she pulled the dress Hilda hand bought over her head, and attempted to straighten her stockings.  
“Come here” Molly beckoned Enid forward  
With a finger.  
Enid smiled, putting her arms around molly, and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Molly seated gently and enid. “Come on, let me button you up.”  
Enid turned around and let Molly fasten the buttons.  
***********  
Downstairs, Zelda stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection in the polished glass.  
Her eyes rocked over the ornate red and black dress of silk and lace, her hair, perfectly coiffed, not a strand out of place as it cascaded down her back in waves.  
Behind Zelda, Hilda carefully took the golden crown of antlers, encrusted with rubies, and placed it on Zeldas head, along with the black lace veil.  
Zelda smiled sadly into the mirror, grasping Hilda’s hand to steady herself.  
“It’s time...” Hilda whispered, as she and Zelda set off to the church, where the wedding would be held.  
**********  
Zelda sat in the small room that led off from the main hall of the church, waiting until the Anti-Pope Enoch had finished talking, and was ready to marry her to Faustus.  
“It’s really an honor to be married by the Anti-Pope...” Zelda rambled, trying time keep her mind iff the churning of her stomach, and the nervous shaking of her hands.  
All to soon, it was time, Zelda stood, smoothing the material of her dress nervously, as Hilda positioned herself behind her sister to carry the long train of the dress.  
As Zelda walked down the isle, she took in all the familiar faces surrounding her. Her niece and nephew, her sister, Molly.  
All the children she had taught, witches and warlocks she had know all her life.  
Shirley Jackson caught Zeldas eye, and Shirley gave her a glowering look. (She had been set in being the third, or was it fourth? Lady Blackwood)  
At the alter Zelda paused, facing Faustus as she was handed the ceremonial dagger by the Anti-pope.  
She grasped the blade with shaking hands, and slit the throat of the sacrificial hare.  
Both Zelda and Faustus drank the blood from the ornate golden goblet.  
Zelda shuddered at the harsh coppery taste, and swallowed quickly.  
The rest of the ceremony proceeded, as if in a dream, as Zelda and Faustus’ hands were sheathed together by the skin of a mortal.  
The Anti-Pope gave the marriage rights, and before Zelda knew it....  
“You may kiss the bride!” Enoch exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as the room erupted in cheers and applause.  
Faustus pressed his body against Zelda, lips crashing on hers violently.  
She whimpered quietly, and Faustus dug his nails into her back to silence her. 

When they broke apart, Faustus grasper Zeldas hand tightly in his own, raising their arms above their heads, and throwing out his free arm.  
“My new bride!” He exclaimed as the crowd erupted again.  
Zelda saw her sisters, who were sitting side by side now, clutching each others hands.  
Enid’s face was hard, and she wasn’t clapping. Hilda looked like she was going to cry. Zeldas eyes rocked over to molly, who had taken Enid’s other hand. She caught the woman’s eye, and gave Zelda a sad smile.  
*****************************  
At the reception, Zelda sat motionless alongside her husband at the head table.  
She had barely touched her food, and she sat with a forced smile as various members of the coven made their way up to congratulate the “happy couple”  
Everything felt stiff, and overly formal. Too formal, even for Zelda. It didn’t feel like weddings she had imagined for herself when she was younger.  
Though, then again, the weddings in little Zeldas mind, had always been with someone faceless person she had truly loved.  
Zeldas mind drifted, as she repeated thank you’s over and over, and then was forced to engage in boring, flat, mindless conversations, with the wives of other  
upstanding members of witch society. 

Zeldas thoughts turned to Enid’s wedding. It had been held out doors in the field behind the little cottage Enid had built for herself and Molly.  
Zeldas lips upturned in a slight smile at the memory of Ambrose with a fiddle and a few of Enid’s friends took up a few other instruments and started to play the Ratlin Bog.  
“Are you quite alright sister Blackwood?” Shirley Jackson asked with a simpering smile.  
Zelda snapped back into reality abruptly.  
“Of course Shirley, why do you ask?” She said sharply.  
“Well, you just didn’t seem to be all there Zelda!”  
Zelda arched an eyebrow.  
“Well, I assure you Shirley, I am here in mind and body.”  
******************  
Dinner passed, and then it was time for “dancing” if you could call it that. Enid frowned at the couples dancing.  
In Enid’s opinion, the ridiculous waltzing and painfully slow music was about at un-festive as could be.  
Enid watched Zelda, as she was passed from partner to partner as was customary. Face ser in a smile, which Enid knew all too well was fake.

Enid and Molly sat near the corner of the large ball room, in two delicate black iron chairs. Enid’s foot tapped up and down frantically, as her fingers worried with the hem of her dress. Beside Enid, Molly sat with her legs crossed, one hand resting on her belly.  
“Enid! How lovely to see you! It’s been so long!”  
Enid’s head snapped up, to see Shirley Jackson stalking toward her.  
Enid rolled her eyes. “I’m absolutely spiffed to see you too Shirley.” She said flatly.  
Shirley gave Enid a simpering, Sicily sweet smile.  
“And who’s this?” Shirley asked, nodding at Molly.  
Enid sighed.  
“This is my wife Shirley.” She said simply watching in delight as Shirley’s face contorted in horror. “Her name is molly, and Molly can speak for herself.”  
Shirleys eyes narrowed. “So that’s what you’ve been doing all these years Enid Spellman!” Shirley said haughtily.  
“Off playing house with some tramp!”  
Molly’s cheeks tinged pink, and Enid frowned.  
“You ran off and betrayed the church of night to become some lesbian” Shirley spat at Enid, who simply rolled her eyes.  
“I’ve heard it all before Shirley, it doesn’t bother me.”  
With that, Enid took Molly’s arm with a smile.  
“Let’s get out of here darling”  
The couple left arm in arm, as Enid gave Molly a light kiss on the cheek.

Outside, Enid wrapped her arms around Molly, resting her chin on the top of her head. “I’m sorry about what Shirley said” Enid whispered to molly.  
“I know” Molly said. “I know.”  
Enid looked down at her wife. “Will you dance with me?”  
molly looked puzzled. “Now?” Enid nodded. “But we don’t have any music!”  
“Then we’ll make our own.” Enid said, taking Molly’s hand. Molly smiled.  
“So, what song do you want to sing?”  
Molly thought for a moment.  
“Teir abhaile riu” Molly replied.  
Enid grinned, remembering the old Gaelic song they had played at their wedding.  
“Do you want to start Mollywabbles?”  
Molly bobbed her head and started to tap her foot to set a rhythm.

Look how the lights of the town  
The lights of the town are shining now...

Molly started off slowly as Enid took her hand and spun her in a gentle circle.

Tonight I’ll be dancing around!  
Im off in the road to Galway now!

Their pace picked up as Enid continued the song.  
Look how she’s off on the town!  
She’s off on the search for sailors though!

Molly grinned  
There’s fine fellas here to be found,  
she’s never been one to stay at home!

They picked up the song together, whirling around in the gathering darkness, giggling like school girls. Until they finally collapsed, breathless onto the ground.  
The lay on the grass together for some time, holding hands tightly, their shoes and stockings having long since been stripped off and forgotten.  
Eventually Enid rolled over, propping herself on her elbow and facing Molly.  
“Did you know Zelda’s gay?” She asked bluntly, never being one to mince words.  
To Enid’s surprise molly nodded  
“You did?!” Enid gasped, sitting up so fast she got dizzy.  
“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Molly responded  
“She just has this way about her.”  
Enid grumbled something about the incredible unfairness that Molly had figured it out.  
“I bet I can one up you, Enid.”  
Molly said.  
“Yeah?” Enid said, rolling her eyes. “How”  
“She’s pregnant”  
“Say what?” Enid choked, looking horrified.  
Molly nodded again, sitting up herself and reaching for Enid’s hand. “Why do you think I’ve made you be nice to her darlin?” She murmured, tracing the shape of Enid’s knuckles.  
Enid took a deep breath.  
“Holy shit.... hooooly fucking shit.”  
Molly frowned “my reaction exactly.”  
Enid sighed. “Is she going to keep it?”  
Molly bobbed her head again.  
“It’s not like she can get rid of it.... if Blackwood ever found out he’d have her head.”  
“Sweet fuck...” Enid exhaled, pulling Molly closer and wrapping her arms around her small frame, resting both hands in Molly’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines from the song they are singing are actual lines from a song by Celtic woman I like, so i thought I’d include them.  
> The song is called Teir Abhaile Riu, for anyone interested!  
> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment and tell me what you think!!


	7. Wedding night

Zelda sat on the marriage bed, wearing her nightgown and waiting for her husband. The word felt alien and ugly in her mouth.  
Zelda heard Faustus approach from behind her, and she turned to great him.   
“You look ravishing Zelda” Faustus said in a gravelly voice, taking her chin in his hand and studying her face.  
It was all Zelda could do to not shy away from his touch.   
“Thank you husband, may I say you are handsome as always.” She breathed.  
Faustus smirked, his hands roaming over her body in ways that made Zelda want to squirm.  
“Why don’t we do something about this? Hmm?” Faustus growled, picking at the fabric of her nightgown. Zelda was silent, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.   
“I think we shall Zelda. You can do it yourself, or I can do it for you” Faustus hissed in her ear.   
Zelda felt goose bumps rise on her skin, as Faustus started to undo the buttons of the nightgown, before growing impatient, and simply tearing the fabric away, leaving Zelda bare and vulnerable before him.   
“Simply exquisite....” Faustus rumbled, leaning forward to kiss her.   
Zelda broke, she couldn’t do it, and pulled away.  
Faustus’ eyes darkened dangerously.  
“You dare refuse me woman?” He snarled, hands climbing up Zeldas arms to grip her shoulders so tightly his nails cut into her skin.  
“No...! No Faustus!” Zelda shook her head. “I would never!”   
Faustus smirked cruelly, pulling Zelda to her feet, and surveying her for a moment before pulling his hand back and slapping her across the face.   
“Don’t disobey me again, you worthless slut!” He barked at her, as Zelda recoiled her hand flying to her face where Faustus had struck her.  
She stumbled, loosing her balance and toppling into the bed.   
“Faustus!” She cried again. “Please!” But Faustus just cackled cruelly, and pinioned her wrists to the mattress.   
“You’re my wife Now Zelda” he spat “I can do as I please.”  
Tears started to spill down Zeldas cheeks as Faustus entered with a grunt. She cried out, Hilda’s soap didn’t seem to have done the trick.  
As Faustus continued, Zelda felt the blood pooling between her thighs. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling Faustus’ harsh breath and painful bites along her neck, and over her breasts, as he raked his nails across her delicate skin.  
Zelda tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was fruitless, as Faustus only seemed to become more and more violent the more she tried to get away.   
“Faustus!” Zelda yelled finally. “Faustus! I’m with child” she cried out.  
Faustus stopped abruptly, grabbing Zeldas tear stained cheeks.  
“You tell me this now?” He screamed.  
“You truly are stupid Zelda!”   
Zeldas lip quivered, she had forgotten to tell him, forgotten to even think about it herself, as if not thinking about it would make it just go away.  
“I’m sorry Faustus! I’m sorry!” She wailed.  
Faustus grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to her feet, and hurling her into the corner of the room, where Zelda slid down onto the floor, blood still streaming down her legs.  
Faustus threw her a robe. “Your soft Zelda, we all know it now, you can’t hide anymore, you’re worthless.” With that he left, leaving his new wife on the floor, bruised and bloody.  
*****************************  
Hilda watched from her little room across the hall from the marital chamber, as Faustus stormed out.  
Fearing the worst, Hilda crept across the hallway, and through the huge oak doors. 

The room seemed to be empty at first since it was dark, but as Hilda’s eyes adjusted, she saw the broken figure huddled in the corner.   
“Zelds!” Hilda whispered, making her way towards her sister. Zelda didn’t say anything, she just sat there, rocking back and forth, shoulders shaking with sobs.   
“Zelda...” Hilda said again, laying a gentle hand in her sister shoulder.   
“I lost it...” Zelda murmured suddenly.  
“I lost it...”   
“lost what, Zelda?”  
“The baby... “   
Hilda paled as she heard the words come out of her sisters mouth.   
“You were..? Oh Zelds! Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“It doesn’t matter anymore Hilda!” Zelda wept.  
“It’s dead!”   
Hilda took her sister hand. “Are you sure Zelda?”   
Zelda closed her eyes tightly and nodded.  
“It’s gone Hildie....” she whispered separating her bloody legs just enough for Hilda to see the tiny babe, barely three inches long, lying motionless in Zeldas blood.   
Zelda sniffled, shaking violently as Hilda put her arms around her older sister.   
“How far along were you Zelda?” Hilda asked quietly.  
“Three months.....” Zelda said listlessly, almost limp in her sister arms.   
“Shhh” Hilda cooed, stroking Zeldas back and tucking her hair behind her ears.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?” Zelda nodded, and got slowly to her feet with Hilda’s help.   
Hilda helped her sister into the bathroom, and started the bath helping Zelda sink into the hot water, before leaving the room to go clean up the blood outside, silently cursing Blackwood for what he had done to her sister. 

When everything was clean, Hilda helped her sister out of the bath, and dried her off carefully with a towel, while handing her a fresh nightgown and underthings, which Zelda pulled on.  
“Zelds...” Hilda said timidly. “Is it ok if I um... examine you?” Zelda nodded blankly , letting Hilda lead her to the bed, and gently lie her down.   
Hilda felt her sisters abdomen carefully, and then murmured a quick spell beneath her breath.   
“Erm... Zelds?” Hilda said. “I, er... you were going to have twins...” Hilda said carefully as Zeldas eyes widened.   
“What?” She said, so low it was almost a whisper. “There is a second babe Zelda.” Hilda said. Zelda paled. “Is it alive?” She asked shakily. Hilda closed her eyes. “I don’t know yet, but I’m going to see.”   
Hilda’s second spell revealed the baby still lived. Zelda sighed in relief tears of hope, and sorrow spilling down Im her cheeks. She was happy she still had one child, but heartbroken, that she had lost the other, before knowing it even existed.  
Hilda stayed by her sisters side until Zelda had cried herself to sleep. Once she was sure Zelda was indeed in the dream world, Hilda quietly crept out of the room, praying that something would help Zelda escape this marriage, because Hilda sure as heaven couldn’t do it without getting everyone she love killed.   
*********************^^^^  
Zelda was awoken, hours later by a hideous scream. She jolted out of bed, and wrapped her robe around herself tightly before running down the carpeted hallway in the direction of the noise.   
The sight that befell her eyes was unlike any she had ever seen. The Anti-Pope lay in a puddle of his own blood, clearly dead, as four boys surrounded him, holding blood soaked daggers.   
Zelda soon realized that one of them was Ambrose, and she watched in horror as Faustus slit the boys necks one by one, until only Ambrose was left.  
Ambrose cast a spell, milliseconds before The High priests dagger made contact with his jugular. The boy disappeared into thin air as Faustus looked around furiously. “Bring me his head!” He screamed, before storming out of the room and into his private chambers.  
Zelda stood in silence, gripping her sisters arm for support as they both were struck dumb by the increasingly violent sequence of events.   
Finally, Hilda regained her composure, she took Zeldas hand gently, and started to guide her toward her bedroom.   
“You should go to sleep Zelds...” Hilda said quietly. “You need rest.” Zelda nodded.  
She hadn’t said a word the entire time.   
As Hilda was leaving, Zelda finally spoke. “Hilda!” She called. “Don’t stay here tonight, go home to our family, tell them what has happened.”  
Hilda looked like she was about to argue, but after seeing the look in Zeldas face, she turned on her heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and tell me what you think!


	8. Everything ok?

Hilda cried all the way home, she cried on her way up the stairs, she cried while she changed into her nightgown, and she cried as she crawled into bed and looked across the room at Zeldas empty spot. 

Upstairs, Enid heard the sniffles, she carefully got out of bed, for the second night in a row, making sure not to wake molly, before inching down the stairs and up the hall to her sisters’ room. 

She knocked on the door gently, and got a tearful  come in  in response. 

Enid sat down next to Hilda on the bed and hugged her tightly. “What’s happened?” She said in hushed tones, as Hilda sniffled again and reached for a handkerchief to blow her nose. 

“Z-z-Zelda...” Hilda blubbered, fat tears running down her cheeks. “He hurt her!” Enid’s face hardened, and her hands clenched into fists. “I’ll kill him” she said.

Hilda shook her head. “No! You mustn’t do anything Enid! Zelda’s in enough trouble as it is without us messing it up!”

Enid’s hand relaxed, but her face remained as if been from stone. 

“What did he do to her?” Enid asked. Hilda shook her head. “I don’t want to say!” 

Enid saw red, she picked up a book from the shelf and hurled it across the room with a resounding crash. “We have to do something!” She shouted in a whisper, we can’t leave her there with him! She’s going to have a baby Hilda!”Hilda nodded miserably. “I know... she told me tonight when she.... she was carrying twins, but... she lost one of them tonight.” 

Enid dropped her head between her knees, gripping her hair tightly to try and calm herself. 

“I always knew that man was fucked up!” She hissed, as Hilda nodded her head in agreement. 

“Dyou think Zeldas gonna be ok for tonight?” Enid asked “if she’s hurt, one of us should go take care of her! What if she gets lonely! What if she’s scared! And she hurts! If she gets sick! What if she looses the other baby! What if she gets sick!What if she starts bleeding like mum did and won’t stop and then we loose her too!” Enid’s voice rose steadily in pitch. “We can’t loose her too...” her voice broke, and she started to cry as well. 

Hilda gave a watery smile. “Zelds is gonna be fine, she’s smart, she can take care of herself. Hilda said, trying her best not to picture Zelda huddled in the corner covered in blood, without a stitch of clothing, and a dead baby between her legs. 

“She’s gonna be just fine Enid, just fine”

“Remember... when we were little? And Shirley Jackson put mud in my hair” Hilda said softly. Enid nodded wretchedly, chocking back a sob. 

“Do you remember what Zelda did?” Hilda prompted Enid. Enid nodded 

“She... she told Shirley that if she didn’t leave her little sister alone she was going to bite her.” Enid said, half smiling half crying. “And what did Zelda do?” Hilda said. “She bit Shirley!” Enid said, dissolving into watery peaks of laughter at the memory of eight year old Zelda biting Shirley Jackson on the arm, red pigtails flying. 

“Remember when i fell in the mud, and I was afraid mum and dad would get mad at me so I started to cry?” Enid giggled. Hilda nodded her head, a half smile on her head. “And Zelds sat right down next to you, because  _don’t worry E-E they won’t yell at you if I’m sitting in the mud too_.” 

“Or that time that Connor scratch punched Edward? So Zelda punched him back and knocked out one of his front teeth?” 

Enid started to giggle, the giggle, quickly grew into a full bodied laugh as Hilda reminded her of the time they had all gone to the lake for a field trip, and the girls were told they weren’t allowed in the water, so Zelda pretended to fall in, wriggled out of her dress, and went swimming anyways.

Hilda and Enid laughed in a drunken manner, until they both collapsed onto the mattress.

They continued to share old stories about Zelda, until eventually they fell asleep, side by side, on top of the quilt.


	9. The Morning After

When Hilda woke up the next morning, she remembered what Zelda had asked her to do. She gently shook Enid awake. “Enid... love... I forgot to tell you this last night... but Erm... the antipope is dead....”  
Enid rubbed her eyes  
“Good morning to you too.” She said sleepily. “Aren’t you upset?” Hilda asked.   
Hilda shook her head. “He was going to agree with Blackwoods manifesto” she shrugged.  
“Wait. W-what manifestó?” Asked Hilda “I haven’t heard about any manifesto. “  
Enid sighed   
“Ask Sabrina Im sure she’ll explain”  
Hilda huffed irritably “why didn’t you tell me this before Enid?” She questioned massaging her temples.  
“I forgot!” Enid shrugged, as she followed Hilda out of the room and downstairs to find Sabrina, who was sitting in Zeldas chair with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.   
“Oí!” Hilda scolded “get your butt out of that chair young lady! That’s Zeldas, not yours!”Sabrina scrambled to her feet, it was very rare that Hilda got angry, and when she did she meant business.  
“Sorry aunt Hilda!” Sabrina squeaked, relocating to the couch.   
Hilda nodded curtly, in a way that reminded Enid of Zelda.   
“Now” Hilda said, sitting down in her own chair, while Enid perched herself on a stool.  
“Enid said something about Father Blackwood’s manifesto, what do you know Sabrina?”  
Sabrinas eyes lit up. “Father Blackwood was going to propose his ridiculous, racist, Misogynistic “reforms” to the Anti Pope! But then, I realized that my father also had a manifesto! And that he encouraged the mingling of witches and mortals, and said that witches should be revered as the matriarchs of the church of night!”   
Hilda arched an eyebrow.   
“And how exactly do you know all this?” She asked coolly.   
Sabrina blushed.  
“If I told you that nick and I teleported him to the Bermuda Triangle and retrieved my fathers work, would you be mad?”  
Hilda frowned   
“Yes! Yes I would be mad young lady! You have got to stop getting yourself in to trouble!”   
Sabrina crossed her arms angrily.  
“So you rather I just let the Anti Pope approve Blackwoods reformations!? Enoch is probably reading my fathers reformations right now!”   
“He most certainly is not!” Hilda shot back.  
“How do you know?”  
“Because the Anti Pope was murdered in his bed last night, and the more you tell me, the more I think that Blackwood found out about your fathers manifesto and decided to simply kill Enoch rather than risk his own ideas being passed up!”  
Hilda took a breath  
“And now, Ambrose is in the run because he had the knife that did the stabbing in his hand!”  
Sabrina has gone pale.  
“Oh my goodness auntie!” She yelped.  
“You don’t really believe that Ambrose did it, do you?”  
Hilda shook her head  
“Of course not Sabrina, but he certainly looks guilty! He’s to be executed as soon as he is captured. And your aunt Zelda is worse for wear as well, you should have seen the beating Father Blackwood gave her last night....”  
Sabrina put her head in her hands.  
“I’m so sorry auntie...” she said, as she started to cry.  
“Now don’t go doing that Sabrina!” Hilda said.  
“I know your sorry, but you can’t fix everything with I’m sorry love, you need to learn that.”  
With that, Hilda got up, Enid trailing behind her, leaving Sabrina sniffling on the couch.

*******************************  
Of course Hilda felt bad about making her niece cry, but it had to be done, that child simply had to learn that her actions had consequences.   
Hilda sat on her bed, while Went upstairs to check on Molly, who hadn’t been feeling well the night before, and was still in bed.   
Hilda rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to start crying again.   
Now was the time to be strong, she thought, as she tried to piece everything together.   
The dueling manifestos, Blackwoods seemingly insatiable thirst to take out the Spellmans, Sabrinas increasingly stressful behavior.   
Hilda rubbed her head, attempting to clear it, and organize her thoughts.  
Zelda was going on her honey moon with Father Blackwood today, and Hilda would be left on her own to try to steer Sabrina away from her self destructive behavior.

A knock on the door startled Hilda from her thoughts.  
“Come in!” She called glumly as Sabrina edged her way into the room.  
“Uummm... I may have forgotten to tell you one more thing....” Sabrina said nervously.   
“What is it now!” Hilda exclaimed, she wasn’t equipped to deal with anything else.   
“Well, there’s this lady... and she.... may or may not be the mother of demons, Sabrina said, worrying the collar of her shirt.”  
“Yes” Hilda said, not liking at all where this conversation was going.  
“Well... I may sorta kinda have been talking to her... like, not intentionally at first, cause she possessed my English teacher, who it turns out is also a witch (who knew!), but then she left Ms. Wardwell once she’d gained my trust, and she’s been really helpful, so maybe she can help get aunt Zelda back?”  
Sabrina finished hopefully.  
Hilda could feel her temperature rising, as she fought to keep her voice even.  
“This “lady” you are talking about Sabrina... I’ll have you know, she is no lady.   
She is, as you said, the mother of demons,   
The first wife of Adam, Lilith.”  
Sabrina bit her lip.  
“Oops?” She said  
“Oops is right, young lady! What the heaven were you thinking Sabrina!!”   
Hilda yelled angrily.   
“Don’t do anything else! Do you hear me?”   
Sabrina shrank back.  
“Yes aunt Hilda” she said, subdued, as she exited the room quickly.

For a moment, Hilda seriously debated running off into the sunset with Dr. Cerberus, and never looking back, but she held back from her fantasies, and instead headed up to Enid and Molly’s room to see how they were doing.  
Hilda knocked on the door, and entered upon hearing Enid’s voice.

“You two alright?” Hilda asked  
Enid shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around Molly who was shaking.  
“What’s happened?”   
“Molly had a nightmare...” Enid said quietly, rubbing Molly’s back, and kissing her on the top of the head.  
“I dreamt I lost the baby....” Molly said in a muffled voice, as she buried her head in Enid’s chest, delicate shoulders shaking with sobs.   
Enid looked at Hilda pleadingly, as if begging her to do something.  
Hilda sat down next to them, extracting Molly from Enid’s arms as if she were a small child.   
“Molly love, your baby’s fine, sweetheart, do you want me to check?”  
Molly looked at Enid, who nodded sweetly.  
“Go ahead Molly, Hilda’s a midwife, she knows what she’s doing. 

So, Hilda set to work, carefully feeling Molly’s belly, and casting the same spells as the night before.   
“There, you see that glow?” Hilda said, pointing to the blue haze above Molly’s abdomen, that means the babe is fine, nothing to worry about my love.”   
Molly looked relieved, as she buttoned her nightgown back up, but she inched over to end again, leaning her head on Enid’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry...” Molly mumbled sleepily snuggling into Enid’s side like a puppy, and closing her eyes, promptly falling asleep again.   
“Thank you Hilda...” Enid whispered, brushing Molly’s hair out of her eyes.   
“She’d been crying for the last half hour. She’s afraid she’ll lose the baby, and if she does I’ll leave, I’ve told her a million times I would never, but I can’t convince her....”  
Hilda breathed heavily.   
“I’m sorry Enid” she said watching the rise and fall of Molly’s back as she slept.  
“Me too..” Enid said, voice just barely above a whisper.  
They sat in silence for a while, until Hilda turned to look at Enid.  
“You should go home, Enid, it’s not safe here for you, or Molly, and I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to either of you... we’ve already lost Zelda..”  
Enid shut her eyes tightly.  
“You make it sound as if she’s gone!” She hissed, and Hilda looked like she wanted to melt.   
“Well, she is... isn’t she? At least for now...”  
Enid nodded dejectedly.  
“What are we going to do?  
“What ever we can” Hilda responded simply. “And for now, that is getting you and Molly out of here before you get caught in this shit storm.”  
“Your probably right Hildie..” Enid sighed.  
“Promise you’ll call us though, and write to us... I’ll send you pictures when the baby is born.”  
Hilda smiled sadly “I’d like that Enid.” She said, giving her sister a warm embrace, before getting up and leaving the room.


	10. The Hunt

it was exactly eight weeks, two days, and ten hours since Enid and Molly had packed their things and said their tearful goodbyes at the door of the mortuary, before getting in to Enid’s rundown Volkswagen, and driving off. 

Hilda had watched from the porch, as she realized, that for the first time in her life she would be left on her own.

Now, two months later, she wondered if she had made the right decision sending Enid away, as she faced the witch hunter standing in the doorway of Cerberus’ shop.  
“You and all your witch kind will burn in hell!”   
The girl growled long blonde hair rippling down her back,.  
and suddenly, an idea popped into Hilda’s head. She pulled Cerberus behind a bookshelf and kissed him.  
“What are you doing?” He yelped, as Hilda fussed with the bracelet on his wrist.  
“Setting your incubus free!” She hissed  
“Now be a good little demon...” she smiled, as all hell broke loose  
**************************  
The door to Cerberus’ little shop tinkled gaily as Sabrina stepped in, surveying the wreckage, and falling desperately for her aunt Hilda.  
Hilda popped out from behind the counter a moment later, a little ruffled, but otherwise unharmed.  
“Auntie what happened?” Sabrina exclaimed, looking her aunt up and down.  
“ a witch hunter if you’d believe it.” Hilda said, describing how Cerberus had transformed and chased the girl off.  
“He’s like the Incredible Hulk without that chain.” Hilda finished, smiling up at Cerberus.  
Sabrina looked serious.   
“That means there’s two of them..” she said, voice heavy.  
“Three...” said a voice from behind, as they turned to see nick standing in the doorway.  
“There’s another trapped in the portrait back at dorians.”  
He said, voice hard and cold.  
“They call themselves the innocents”  
Nick breathed heavily as Sabrina rushed forward to throw her arms around him.  
“They’re planning to kill all the witches in Greendale, starting with the outliers.. you, the crew at Dorians....  
Nick was silent for a moment, face somber.  
“And Blackwoods cronies got Ambrose... his execution is set as soon as the High Priest returns...”  
“We have to warn them!” Sabrina said firmly.  
“The people at the academy, they’ll all be sitting ducks.”  
Hilda sighed.  
“Here we go again...” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
“What’s The plan, Sabrina, love?”  
Sabrina looked pensively  
Well... we go to the academy... and we stop them...” she shrugged, and Hilda sighed, obviously hoping for something more substantial.  
“Very well then...” she said simply   
“Let’s get on with it.”   
***************  
Back at the mortuary, the family prepared to go to the academy along side Nick, when a loud knock at the door startled them.  
“Who is it?” Hilda called.  
“Ms. Spellman?” Came Harvey Kinkle’s voice through the heavy wood.  
“Can I come in?”  
Before Hilda could reply, Sabrina had run to the door and opened it to allow Harvey to enter.   
The boy sidled in.  
“I’ve come to help he said” he’s voice quivering faintly as he shifted on his feet.   
“Roz told me about her vision...”   
Sabrina smiled at Harvey, but Nick looked broodily at him.  
“There’s no place for you here witch hunter” nick stepped toward Harvey menacingly, eyes aflame.  
The mortal took an instinctual step back.  
“I-I want to help!” He stammered   
“If there’s people in trouble... I want to help!”  
“Not people... witches... we have enough hunters as it is.”  
Nick said menacingly.

“He’s right, Harvey...” Sabrina stepped forward, taking Harvey’s arm.  
“It’s too dangerous..”  
“Whatever...” Harvey frowned  
“I want to help!”  
Sabrina and nick were about to object when  
“Oh for heavens sake! Let him help!” Hilda piped up from the corner.  
“Poor boy just wants to put things right! And we don’t know how many witch hunters there are! So the more the merrier!”  
********************************************  
As they stepped into he academy, Hilda winced as she saw the rubble surrounding them.  
“Where is everyone?” She asked, answered only with silence, as she Sabrina, nick and Harvey continued to walk through the main hall, strewn with blood, and stone.  
Suddenly, a shuffling could be heard from the corner, and Hilda whirled around to look.   
“Ambrose!” She cried, wondering how in hell he had managed to excave the witches cell.  
“Ambrose!”  
The warlock stumbled, and fell, and Hilda saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of his chest, as she knelt down beside him.  
“He’s loosing a lot of blood...” said someone from behind her, but Hilda was only focused on her nephew for the moment, and she barely heard it.  
“This is gonna hurt a tiny bit my love..” she said, grasping the hilt of the dagger, and giving a sharp upwards yank.  
Ambrose howled, and writhed on the floor, as Hilda pressed her hands to the wound to attempt to stem the bleeding.  
“Where is everyone?” Sabrina asked as Hilda continued to lean over Ambrose.  
“Ángels took them...” Ambrose wheezed before falling unconscious.  
Behind her, Hilda heard Harvey and Nick bickering about what Ángels did, but she paid them no heed.  
Sabrina knelt next to her aunt, and tried to ask Ambrose more questions  
“Where did they take them? Do you know”   
Sabrinas voice was almost frantic.  
“I do..” said someone from the corner, a silvery, child like voice”  
“Quentin!” Sabrina gasped.  
“What are you doing here!”  
“They tried to take me...” Quentin replied.  
“Me and the other ghost children... they wanted to take us to heaven, but we ran! And hid! They’ve taken the others to the desecrated church, but they’ve re consecrated it so no one can come in or out..”  
Sabrina nodded her thanks.  
“Run, Quentin, you and the other ghost children need to hide.” She said firmly, as the boy shimmered and faded, as if he hadn’t been there at all.  
“How are we going to get in?” Nicolas stomped his foot angrily.  
“No witch can cross into a reconsecrated church!”  
“I could go in” Harvey volunteered   
“I’m not a witch, I could go in.”  
The look Nick gave Harvey made it clear that he thought it was laughable.  
“A mere mortal against avenging angels?” He smirked   
“You can’t go in there without your heart exploding.”  
“I can go”  
Sabrina said.  
“I was baptized with holy water, I can go in.”  
So it was decided, Sabrina would be the one to enter the reconsecrated church if night, while the boys waited outside, and Hilda remained at the academy to tend to Ambroses wounds.  
********************************************  
The kids were supposed to be dead, Hilda knew that, but they weren’t, the angry red gashes in Elsbeth’s and Melvins necks should have killed them, but they disappeared, quite quickly fading and becoming only faint scars.  
Sabrina should have been dead. The three arrows embedded in her body should have ensured that, but here she was, only a moment before lying helplessly in bed, now standing tall once again.  
Hilda didn’t know what to say. It was a miracle in all senses of the word. Hilda watched speechless as Sabrina healed Ambrose, and she looked at her niece in wonder, as Harvey related how she had flown, white eyed into the air and slaughtered two witch hunters.  
Hilda hardly recognized the little girl, who only a few short months ago, was only worried about her mortal Boyfriend, and what movies to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t go into that much detail with the witch hunters, because I wanted to right this from Hilda’s point of view, and she really didn’t see that much action.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days, Hilda watched as a series of extraordinary powers manifested themselves in her niece. Controlling the weather, for example. Hilda simply didn’t understand how it was possible for her niece to turn a thunder storm into a cloudless sunny day, but it had happened, and Sabrina had willed it so. The second supposedly impossible feat Sabrina had accomplished, was returning Roz’s sight, after the girl had lost it, due to a curse lasting generations, there was no way in heaven Sabrina should have been able to reverse that.  
Luckily (or unluckily) for Hilda, her days of pondering over sabrina’s newfound powers, were cut short by the return of Father Blackwood and Zelda. 

Hilda Sabrina and Ambrose were summoned to Blackwoods office. Hilda watched in silence, while Blackwood(now the interim-Anti Pope) questioned Sabrina. It was almost like a duel, she thought, as she watched choice words being slung back and forth under the guise of respect and civility. But Hilda was to distracted to listen to her niece and Blackwood quip about the witch hunters, for she was to busy watching her sister, as she stood in the corner, an unfamiliar smile painted on her face. 

Zelda looked wrong, and Hilda didn’t know if it was the amount of cleavage she was showing (quite unusual) or the hideous floral print if the dress she was wearing, or even the way Zeldas stance seemed to imitate that of a porcelain doll, fragile and delicate.  
“Erm.. would it be alright if I have a little visit with my sister?” Hilda finally said once it had been decided that the council would discuss Ambrose’s fate, and the boy would meanwhile reside in the witches cell.  
“In private?” She added stealing another glance at Zelda, and studying the bump, only just visible under the full skirt of her dress.  
*******************************************  
Hilda watched as her sister poured the tea into a cup, with perfect precision, she listened patiently as Zelda no longer responded to her own name but only to “lady Blackwood”, and she stopped herself from trying to slap Zelda back into reality when she put four sugar cubes in Hilda’s tea, knowing full well that Hilda took it straight (what was wrong with her!)  
By the time her meeting was over, Hilda was eager to leave, and she practically ran from the room, and went to the phones out in the front hall of the school to call Enid. She didn’t know what to do, but something was definitely wrong with Zelda, the sister Hilda had grown up with wouldn’t have been caught dead wearing floral print. 

Hilda waited impatiently as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. She was about to give up when  
“Hello?” Said Enid’s voice   
“Enid!” Hilda exclaimed, overjoyed to hear her youngest sisters voice.   
“Hey Hildie! How’s it going? Enid asked, as Hilda heard clattering from her sisters end of the line.   
“Erm.. what’s going on Enid?”   
“Aw nothin’” Enid responded nonchalantly  
“I’m just trying to put together the crib, and I have no clue what I’m doing. What about you?”   
She asked as Hilda heard the rustle of wood in wood from Enid’s line.   
“Erm... well, Zelda’s back from her Honey Moon.”  
“Is she alright?” Enid questioned as a rather loud crash resonated from the receiver.  
“That’s The thing..” Hilda went on.   
“ I don’t think so, she’s acting weird, she’s not herself. She’s being submissive, not just a little, a lot, she won’t let me call her Zelda, only Lady Blackwood, she put four sugars in my tea, and she’s wearing a floral print dress!”  
Enid was silent for a moment, and Hilda could almost see the pensive expression she was sure that Enid wore.   
“It sounds like a Calgary spell” she said finally. “Remember those old curse things warlocks used to put in their wives when they got a bit uppity?”  
Hilda nodded, then realized her sister couldn’t see her.  
“Yeah, I remember those... we learned about them at the academy, they usually involve some sort of music box, and a photograph, am I right?”  
“Yep” came the muffled reply through the phone.  
“Right” Hilda tugged on the hem of her cardigan.  
“What do we do.” Enid was silent for a moment.   
“Do you want me to come down?”   
She sounded resolute.  
Hilda thought for a moment, wondering if it really would be such a good idea to have Enid come back, even for a little bit.... but as she thought about the mountain of terribly Disruptive Things she had to do, the more she wanted at least one of her sisters.  
“Erm... if it’s not to much trouble, that would be lovely Enid.. but don’t bring Molly it won’t be good for her or the babe...”  
Hilda listened as her sister agreed.   
“I’ll be down tomorrow, around noon.” Enid said, as a resounding crash came from her end of the line.  
“Fucking shit!”  
“Everything all right Enid? Hilda asked   
“Yeah, i just dropped my tool box on my foot.”  
Despite the gravity of the situation, and everything that was whirling around her, Hilda had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Enid hopping on one foot, swearing at a tool box.  
“Are you all right, Enid?” Hilda said once she had composed herself.  
“Yeah I’m fine, but my toe fuckin hurts..”  
Hilda clapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Hilda chirruped into the receiver, getting a muttered goodbye and a string of choice words in return.  
As Hilda was walking down the hall, she caught a glimpse of familiar white blonde hair.  
“Sabrina!” She called, and the girl turned to face her.  
“Aunt Hilda..” Sabrina sounded like she had been crying, and she practically threw herself into her aunts arms.  
“They’re going to kill him!” She blubbered into Hilda’s shoulder.  
“The day after tomorrow.. at dawn, they’re going to kill him!”  
Hilda held her niece at arms length.  
“No they’re not Sabrina”  
She looked the girl straight in the eye. “They are not going to kill him, not while I still live and breath.”  
“But what are we going to do auntie?!” Sabrina sobbed   
“We’re going to prove his innocence, of course.” Hilda said resolutely, pulling Sabrina close for another hug.  
There was an idea forming in Hilda’s mind, maybe reckless and stupid, but if it worked... well, she’d just have to wait and see.


	12. Evidence

It was the middle of the night, and the things Ambrose had told Hilda were whirling around her head.  
“That damned mouse!” She whispered to herself in the darkness  
Ambrose had told her the mouse (a gift from father Blackwood)  
Had somehow slipped inside him and had been controlling him the night of the anti Popes murder.  
Upon further research, Hilda found that this was, indeed possible, and it would explain why Leviathan had been missing in the days leading up to the wedding.  
So, there she sat, digging through the garbage at dorians, searching for a very dead mouse, in hopes Sabrina would be able to revive it with her newfound powers.  
Hilda wrinkled her nose as she dug through the mounds of trash.  
It was only three days ago that Ambrose had regurgitated the mouse, how far down in the bin could it have gone?  
She readjusted her gloves which were starting to slip down her hands from the sweat that the ridiculous rubber things caused.  
Grumbling, Hilda continued to pick through the trash, frowning, as she seemed no closer to finding that stupid dead mouse, she was tired, it was nearly two in the morning, and if she didn’t locate what she was looking for soon, Hilda was sure she would simply give up and leave.

Suddenly, a furry black head popped up from beneath the heaps of garbage. Hilda gasped in surprise, and had to make a conscious effort not to shriek.  
“Salem!” She hissed, recognizing Sabrinas familiar.  
“What are you doing here?!”  
The cat gave a muffled meow, and Hilda realized that he had something clamped between his jaws.  
“You clever boy!” She exclaimed, holding her hand out so the cat could drop the dead mouse into it.  
“You get a nice saucer of milk tonight, you clever kitty.”  
Hilda patted the familiar on the head fondly, and started off for home.  
********************************************  
In the time it took Hilda to get home, a storm had rolled in from the hills that surrounded des Greendale.  
Angry grey storm clouds boiled and churned above her in. A furious wriggling mass.  
The raindrops were fat and heavy as they plummeted from above, and Hilda wiped one off her nose irritably, as Salem wove between her legs, hissing at the water droplets.  
“Oh hush” Hilda said to the familiar, it’s barely even raining yet.  
But as she said that the drips started coming down faster and harder, and she could barely see three feet in front of her through the pouring rain.  
“Bloody hell!” She muttered, scooping Salem up off the ground and tucking him into the front of her coat, where he sat shivering.  
“Just my luck.”  
Before long, Hilda realized that she was completely and utterly lost. The grey sheet of water in front of her, had managed to disorient her completely, as she trudged miserably down an unfamiliar muddy path.  
Finally, Hilda saw lights in the distance, Two tiny pinpricks of yellow, flickering faintly up ahead.  
Quickening her step, and nearly loosing a shoe in the process, Hilda headed in the direction of the light. She didn’t care where they were coming from, Hilda just wanted to be dry again.  
As Hilda approached the source of the light, she saw that the glow was coming from a small cottage, perched on a little hill.  
Wiping water out of her eyes, she trudged up the muddy slope, slipped and fell, nearly crushing Salem as she did so.  
The cat yowled angrily and his tail was squished, but Hilda hushed him, and continued her journey up the hill, skidding precariously the whole way. 

Once at the porch, Hilda did her best to dry herself off before knocking on the door. Once she realized that it was fruitless to do so, she gave a couple sharp raps on the door, and hoped whoever was inside would be kind enough to let her wait out the storm.

And that was how, when Mary Wardwell opened her front door, she saw Hilda spellman covered in mud, soaked to the skin, trying her best to keep ahold of a very wet cat and a dead mouse.  
“Ms. Spellman...” Mary said, slightly surprised, but smoothing over her expression quickly.  
“How can i help you?”  
“Erm... could I come in for a moment?” Hilda asked awkwardly, staring at her toes.  
“Just until the storms passed...”  
Mary nodded  
“Wait a moment, I’ll be right back”  
She turned away, hurrying into the house, and reappearing a moment later with a thick brown towel in her hand.  
“Here”  
She said, handing the towel to Hilda.  
Hilda smiled awkwardly.  
“I..Erm.. don’t have any hands right now..”  
She squeaked, still trying to keep hold of Salem and leviathan.  
“Of course.” Said Mary shortly, scooping the cat out of Hilda’s arms, and carefully grabbing the mouse by its tail, not bothering to ask what in heaven it was for (you never knew with witches).  
Hilda smiled gratefully, and she was finally able to wrap the towel around herself.  
“Thank you Ms. Wardwell” she said, stepping over the threshold, into the house.  
“Mary”  
Mary said  
“Call me mary.”  
Hilda nodded again, before following Mary to the bathroom.  
“Here” said Mary opening the door to let hold through. “Take a nice hot bath, and I’ll wash and dry your clothes.  
“Oh! Erm.. alright!” Hilda said, as Mary passed her another towel, and started the water in the tub.

Once Hilda was soaking in the warm water, and Mary had whisked away the clothes to be washed and dried, she wondered just why this woman had let her into her house in the middle of the night, during a storm.  
Of course, she thought, it could have something to do with the fact that Mary was Sabrinas teacher, (and a witch, as Hilda had unceremoniously found out) but it still didn’t make sense as to why she would be so willing to help her. 

Once Hilda had scrubbed the mud off herself, and was dressed in her clothes (still warm from the dryer) she made her way out to the sitting room, where Mary had out out two steaming mugs of strong tea.  
“Here” Mary said, gesturing to an arm chair across from her, close to the fire.  
Hilda sat awkwardly, and accepted the mug Mary handed her.  
“There’s a nip of brandy in there” Mary gestured at the amber liquid. “It’ll warm you up.”  
Hilda nodded gratefully, taking a small sip of her tea as to not scorch herself.  
“Why are you being so nice?” The question that had been plaguing Hilda, bubbled to her lips.  
To her surprise Mary laughed lightly.  
“I owe it to your sister. I promised her I’d protect your family.”  
Hilda blanched. “You knew Zelda?”  
She racked her brain, wondering just how Zelda could have possibly known this woman. She had never gone to any of the parent teacher meetings, or any of the school events aside from Sabrinas concerts... how in Satans name, did Zelda know and trust Mary Wardwell enough to ask her to protect her family.  
Mary nodded  
“Yes, quite well in fact.”  
“H-How?” Hilda’s voice faltered, and she fidgeted nervously with the fabric of her skirt.  
“That is a story for another time...” Mary’s eyes flickered in the firelight as she brushed a lick of mahogany hair over her shoulder with slender fingers.  
Hilda looked around nervously.  
“Now” Mary continued  
“Why the heaven where you out here in the middle of a storm at three in the morning with a dead mouse?”  
“Huh? Oh!” Hilda squeaked, hesitant at first to explain to Mary her plan for the little creature, but eventually the words began to flow, and Hilda explained how she planned to expose Father Blackwood as the true killer of the Anti Pope, save Ambrose and Zelda in the process.  
It sounded silly as she said it, but Mary looked interested.  
“So you plan to have Sabrina revive the mouse?” She asked quizzically. Hilda nodded, and told Mary about Sabrinas new found powers.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it....” she murmured describing how Sabrina had brought three people back to life, including herself.”  
Mary gazed absently into the flames, before eventually responding.  
“I’m in”  
“W-what?”  
“I’m in, I want to help”  
Hilda shook her head  
“No, no mary, I couldn’t ask that if you..” she whispered, but Mary nodded firmly.  
“I want to help” she repeated  
“Please” she said, almost as an after thought.  
“Alright” was all Hilda could think to say


	13. Discoveries

A few hours later, Hilda woke with a start, looking in confusion around the unfamiliar room, before remembering her night time expedition, and realizing she must have fallen asleep in the arm chair at Mary’s house. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, blinking in the bright light that shone through the windows.  
She stood up upon hearing a faint noise coming from down the hall, and she made her way to a small kitchen, where she spotted Mary sitting at a table a coffee in hand, dog eared book spread out across the wooden surface.  
“Good morning” Hilda said quietly, causing Mary to jump.  
“Sorry to startle you!” She added making her way to the table and pulling out a second chair to sit down in.  
“It’s fine” Mary waves a hand in the air dismissively.  
“I was going to offer you my room, but you fell asleep in the chair, so I thought it best not to wake you.”  
Hilda smiled gratefully.  
“Well, I really appreciate it, but I must be going! Enid, my sister, she’s coming in at noon, and I have to be there to great her!”  
Mary nodded.  
“Alright then, let me drive you.”  
“Oh, no! Don’t worry about that!” Hilda squeaked  
“If you want to make it by noon, you might as well let me.” Mary said, pointing at the clock in the wall.  
Hilda looked up to see that it read  
“10:30!” She gasped  
“Oh dear, I might just have to take you up on that invitation!!!”  
Mary smiled knowingly, marking her page and drinking down the last bit of her coffee.  
“Let’s Go then.”  
They set off, down the hallway, and Mary held open the door while Hilda ducked out into the moist after-storm air, breathing deeply.  
Mary unlocked her car, nodding at Hilda tot te into the front seat, as she herself slid behind the wheel.  
Hilda sat, nervous, though she didn’t know why.  
“So, Er.. how do you know Zelda? You said last night it was a story for another time... well, now’s as good a time as any..”  
Mary sighed, eyes in the road, lips pursed.  
“Do you remember having the flu three years ago?” Hilda nodded, starting to see where Mary was going.  
“Yes”  
“Well, Zelda had to go to the parent teacher conference, and I met her there.” Mary said simply.  
“And you’ve been friends since then?” Hilda asked. Mary pauses before responding. “You could say that... we bonded over our shared magic.”  
Hilda looked out the window at the brilliant blue sky, cloudless and clear after the storm from the night before. In the back seat Hilda heard an irritated meow as they drive over a pot hole. Hilda whirled around in surprise. She had completely forgotten Salem, and she was thankful that Mary had apparently put him in the car before leaving. Hilda sighed, and patted her pocket where leviathan lay, wrapped in a handkerchief.

There was a heavy silence in the car, as Mary drove down the worn dirt roads of Greendale, Hilda sitting motionless beside her.  
Finally the blonde witch couldn’t take it anymore.  
“If.. you and Zelda are friends, how come we’ve never seen you ‘round the house before?”  
Mary arched an eyebrow  
“Do you want me to tell you the truth?” Hilda nodded earnestly, and Mary sighed.  
“Fine, but you’re not allowed to be angry.” Hilda bobbed her head again, eager for Mary to get on with whatever she was about to say.  
“We’re a couple, of sorts.” Mary said, voice leaden, face hard.  
Hilda blanched, of all the things that she had expected to come out of Mary’s mouth, that one certainly hadn’t crossed her mind.  
“A.. what?!” She squeaked  
“A couple, how many times do you need me to repeat it?” Mary snapped gripping the wheel tighter as she drove.  
Hilda’s mind was reeling, she had never thought Zelda capable of something like that.  
While in Enid the certain queerness was almost glaringly obvious, Hilda had never once suspected Zelda might have been attracted to the fairer sex. (though it certainly explained why she had turned down every boy that had ever asked her out when they were young).  
“How long....” Hilda asked breaking the pressing silence once again.  
“Nearly three years.”  
Mary murmured, staring straight ahead.  
“So that’s where she was going all those times in the middle of the night... I always assumed she was going to see Blackwood.”  
Mary sneered at the sound of the name.  
“The only reason Zelda would go within ten feet of that snake, was to protect you.”  
Hilda looked down at her clasped hands which were resting in her lap.  
“I didn’t know...” Hilda choked, tears had welded up in her eyes. “I thought she just wanted to return the Spellman name to glory..”  
Mary scoffed. “As if Zelda were that petty....”  
Hilda blushed, cheeks flushing crimson.  
“I guess..”  
She whispered.  
Soon enough, Mary’s car swung into the long drive up to the Spellman house.  
“Thank you for the ride, Mary.” Hilda said awkwardly, while getting out of the car.  
Mary nodded curtly.  
“Anytime” She said, before backing out of the drive, and speeding away.  
Hilda stood on the gravel for a few minutes, mind still reeling from the newfound discoveries about her older sister.


	14. Caligary

Hilda stepped into the house, yawning as she made her way to the kitchen where Sabrina sat with a worried expression in her face.  
“Aunt Hilda!” She cried, leaping from her seat and throwing her arms around Hilda.  
“Where have you been!” Sabrina nearly sobbed, still clinging to Hilda like a little girl.  
“Never mind that now” Hilda lattes Sabrina on the back. “I’ll explain everything later, but for now, I think I found a way to get Ambrose free.”  
Sabrina pulled away.  
“Really?  
“Yes, and Enid is coming back today, not sure for how long, but she’s going to help us.”  
Sabrinas eyes sparkled. “Auntie Enid’s coming back!” She smiled.  
“Yes” Hilda nodded  
“We’re going to fix everything.”  
“How?” Sabrina asked, and Hilda grinned, producing Leviathan from her pocket.  
“With him” She dangled the mouse my his tail, and Sabrina looked confused.  
“What’s a dead mouse got to do with any of this?” She said skeptically.  
“This, is Ambrose’s familiar, remember how he said he hadn’t acted of his own free will? That Blackwood was controlling him? He was doing it with the mouse!”  
Hilda sounded rather mouselike as she said this.  
“I just need you to revive it Sabrina, and then we’ll make him speak!”  
Sabrina seemed to be catching on to the idea.  
“Give him here aunt Hilda.” She said, holding out her hands.  
Hilda handed Sabrina the rodent, and watched in awe as a moment later the little creature scampered around sabrinas hand.  
“All done!” Sabrina said, as she patted the mouse on the head.  
“Leviathan says thank you” Sabrina translated as the mouse squeaked  
“You understand him?” Hilda said skeptically.  
Sabrina nodded “of course I do!”  
Hilda shook her head in disbelief, watching as her niece explained to the familiar that he needed to give testimony against Blackwood.  
According to Sabrina, the mouse agreed to speak to the council (who thankfully were able to communicate with any familiar) and tell them how Blackwood had made him posses Ambrose.

Once Sabrina was done talking to the mouse, Hilda deposited the little thing under a glass dome on a table in the sitting room for safe keeping. By the time all was said and done, a sharp knock at the door brought Hilda running.  
“Enid!” She squealed happily, throwing the door open and practically jumping into her sisters arms.  
Enid wrapped Hilda in a tight hug, and gave her sister a soft kiss in the cheek.  
“Hey Hildie.” She said, before letting go, and following Hilda into the house.  
“You have no idea how glad I am your back!” Hilda was practically bouncing down the hall, clutching Enid’s hand.  
“It’s been miserable around here without you!” Enid smiled sadly.  
“I missed you to Hilda.” 

Hilda led Enid to the kitchen table, and started explaining her master plan. Enid nodded as Hilda spoke, tapping her fingers on the table.  
“What do you think?” Hilda asked finally, almost out of breath.  
Enid blinked several times.  
“Well... it’s ambitious... but then again, are we Spellmans or not? Let’s do it!”  
Hilda was relieved that Enid was so quick to get on board with the crazy plan, but as she thought about it, why wouldn’t she be? Enid was always up for wacky adventures.  
“Where do we start?” Enid asked, eyes gleaming in a way that made Hilda think she’d had it in for Blackwood long before the wedding.  
“Well, I thought we should probably bring Leviathan to the execution.” Hilda said, leading Enid out to the greenhouse. “The council will all be there to witness it, and we can present to them all at once.  
“Alright” Enid said as she perched herself on the edge of a table, mug balance precariously on one knee.  
“Will the council be able to understand the mouse?”  
“Yes, luckily for us, they are gifted with the power to understand any witch’s familiar.”  
“Ok, good, at least we have that going for us” Enid huffed, crossing her legs and tugging at a lock of hair.  
“When is it? The execution?”  
“Tomorrow at dawn” Hilda said, suddenly feeling weak in the knees at what they were about to do. If it went wrong... well, it would mean much more than excommunication.  
“Enid?” Hilda looked up at her sister  
“Hmm?” Enid responded, tearing her eyes away from the tiny hole in her shirt sleeve she had been methodically widening.  
“You don’t have to help me you know, I don’t want to put you in danger too, Molly needs you, so does your baby...”  
Enid’s face hardened.  
“But you need me too Hilda, so does Zee, and her baby... And Ambrose... I could never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try”  
Her eyes had taken in a steely glint, and her mouth had set in a thin line.  
“I’m going whether you like it or not hildy.”  
Hilda sighed.  
“Thank you Enid.” She whispered, hopping up on the table beside her sister and leaning her head on her shoulder.  
“Of course” Enid responded, as if risking life and limb were an every day thing for her.

“Do you have any names picked out for the baby?” Hilda said eventually, lifting her head off Enid’s shoulder and cracking the silence as was her habit. (She never could stand it for too long)  
“Molly wants to call her Calipso, or Helen.”  
“Her?”  
“Oh, yeah, we’re having a girl! I musta forgotten to tell you!”  
Hilda sighed, but smiled.  
“Do you like those names?”  
Enid shrugged  
“I dunno... they’re from Greek mythology, which you know, is cool, but I hate the stories that go with them!”  
“What are the stories?” Hilda was curios now, and she turned to face Enid.  
“Well, basically, Calipso gets stuck in an island for literally ever, just cause she stuck with her family like one does, and Helen of Troy managed to start a ten year war cause she ran off with some idiot. And I do t want my daughter thinking that she’s allowed to run off with idiots!”  
Hilda giggled.  
“Did you have any names in mind?”  
Enid grinned and bobbed her head.  
“Yup! And with any luck I can convince Molly to at least hear me out.” She kicked her legs in the air, reminding Hilda amor of when they had been children.  
“Since Molly really like the whole ‘Greek mythology’ thing, I did some research, and I really like the name Otrera.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“She was a housewife, right? And one day she got sick to death of her stupid husband ordering her around, so she lopped his head off and started an army, which eventually turned into the nation of the Amazons.”  
Hilda picked at her nails.  
“Interesting... any thing else?”  
“Course” Enid continued, undeterred by Hilda’s lack of enthusiasm. “I like Minerva, like the Roman goddess of wisdom and war, and Hecate, the goddess of dark magic, or even Persephone, she’s technically the goddess of flowers, but the girl had the right idea, and managed to become queen of hell, so... you know..”  
“Those are all quite nice Enid darling... but aren’t those all a bit... well... violent.”  
Enid shrugged again  
“I guess”  
“You know...” Hilda whispered “I heard this myth one time, about the goddess of night, Nyx was her name, nice and simple.. but a lot of meaning eh?”  
Enid’s eyes lit up.  
“I love it!” She crowed, dropping to the ground and bouncing around happily.  
“It’s perfect! I need to tell Molly when I call her tonight!!”  
Hilda smiled at Enid’s child like excitement  
“Glad I could help.” She said, starting toward the door.  
“Wait! What was that!?”  
Enid gasped suddenly  
“What was what?”  
“Shh!” Enid hissed, and this time Hilda heard it to. A faint tinkle off broken glass coming from the kitchen.  
“Sabrina?” Hilda called “is that you my love?”  
Upon receiving no response, Hilda looked over at Enid, brow furrowed.  
“Should we go out and check?” She hissed  
Enid mumbled a barely audible consent, and they slowly started to inch down the hallway that led to the kitchen.  
****  
What ever the sisters had been expecting, it wasn’t what they found.  
“Zelda!” Hilda cried in surprise.  
“Zelda what are you doing!” Hilda’s voice rose in pitch as she watched Zeldas hand methodically crank the meat grinder which was expelling a thick, red goo sprinkled with fur. Mouse fur.  
“Zelda stop!” Hilda screeched, grabbing Zeldas arm and pulling it away from the handle.  
“What in Satans name are you doing?!”  
Zelda looked around, eyes round and glassy, a doll like smile fixed on her face.  
“One must never keep a mouse in the house!” She sang, but her voice sounded wrong, light and airy, and not at all like Zelda.  
“Oh Zelds!” Hilda whimpered again, looking over her sister shoulder at the mess in the counter top, which Enid was hastily scooping into a paper bag.  
“She won’t respond Hilda” Enid growled as she finished depositing the rest of leviathan in the bag.  
“And I reckon this mouse is to dead for even Sabrina to revive.”  
Hilda grimaced.  
“I suppose so..” she said as she took Zeldas elbow and gently guided her to the table.  
“Here, Zelds, Er.. lady Blackwood. Have a seat, won’t you love?”  
She led her elder sister to the table, and made sure she was seated before scurrying over to Enid.  
“What do we do?” She hissed in Enid’s ear. “How am I supposed to know?” Enid said back in a harsh whisper.  
“I dunno! You were the supposed expert on Caligary spells!”  
“Yeah, but we can’t break it without the music box!”  
“Damn!” Hilda said aloud, which prompted Zelda to turn, still smiling that unnerving smile.  
“A lady must never use such foul language!” She sang, getting to her feet and twirling toward the counter, which was still red and sticky.  
“Now, you know what would make this counter smell fresh as spring? Some squeezed lime!”  
“Dyou hear that? Some squeezed lime.” Hilda repeated, looking at Enid, who was absolutely stunned out of her skin.  
“The fuck! He’s really done a number!” She said under her breath, watching as Zelda carefully scrubbed the counter.

Just then, Sabrina entered the room, and upon spotting Zelda, she ran forward to hug her aunt, and was only deterred from doing so, when both Enid and Hilda waved their arms frantically at her to stop.  
“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked in a low voice.  
“She’s under a Caligary spell” Hilda explained  
“Father Blackwoods controlling her with this little music box!”  
“Wait.. what?” Sabrina asked  
“What’s she doing here then?”  
Enid grimaced  
“He must have found out about leviathan, and sent her to kill him.” She pointed at the blood soaked bag by the sink, as Sabrina paled considerably.  
“She killed him?!”  
Her aunts nodded  
“And we don’t know how to get her out from under this spell, because the stupid music box is back in her apartments at the academy and we can’t get in!”  
“Wait!” Sabrina whispered “describe it to me!”  
“Well, Erm, it’s got this little figure, of a woman with red hair, and she’s twirling and... Satan in hell! How did you do that Sabrina!” Hilda squeaked, watching as Sabrina placed the box she had been describing on the table.  
“I willed it so auntie.” Sabrina responded, as Enid started rummaging through the drawers, eventually finding what she was looking for.  
Taking the small picture frame in her right hand, Enid smashed it in the table in one swift movement.  
“There. That should break the spell”  
The three watched as Zeldas body went rigid, the cloth she was holding tumbling from her hand as if in slow motion.  
Zeldas eyes shut, then snapped open again.  
“Satan in hell! What am I wearing! Was the first thing that came out her mouth as her hands came to rest on her abdomen.  
“Zelda!” Hilda and Enid said in unison, rushing forward and wrapping themselves around their sister.  
Zelda remained stiff for a moment, before relaxing slightly, and putting her arms around Hilda and Enid.  
“We’ve missed you!” Enid choked tearfully as Sabrina joined in and hugged her aunt as well.  
Zelda said nothing, but she let her family hold her for a moment longer, before pulling away, and teetering toward the table, sitting down heavily in one of the ancient oak chairs.  
Hilda watched as Zelda carefully took off her shoes, sighing in relief, as she peeled off her stockings as well, to reveal the worse varicose veins Hilda had ever seen this early on in a pregnancy.  
“Oh Zelds...” Hilda murmured, staring at her sisters legs.  
“I know, they’re bad” Zelda said rubbing her hand along the purple veins popping out from her legs.  
“They hurt like heaven as well” she groaned  
Hilda was taken aback, Zelda seemed oblivious to the fact that she had just been under a Caligary spell.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina (who had not know she would be getting a new cousin) stood solemnly against the back wall watching.  
“I’m just gonna pop out, all right?” She chirruped, whirling around and leaving the room in a blur of white curls.  
Once Sabrina had left, Zelda seemed to sag in her seat, shoulders slumping, and hands coming to rest on her belly again.  
Hilda took Zeldas right hand, while Enid took her left, all semblance of indifference dispersed, and Enid and Hilda realized that Zelda had only been keeping it together so as not to frighten Sabrina.  
Hilda and Enid knelt on the floor, watching as tears started to run down Zeldas cheeks.  
“It was torture...” she breathed “I was there... but I couldn’t control what I did... and the things he made me do...” she stopped, sniffling, as Hilda hurried to fetch her a handkerchief.  
“The things he made me do...” she went on swiping roughly at the tears with the back of her hand  
“I can’t forget it... the feel of him... he thought it was funny.. treated me like a puppet, made me do what ever he wanted.”  
Hilda and Enid sat in silent horror as Zelda relates the depraved things that Faustus had made her do.”  
“I’m so sorry Zelds...” was all Hilda could think to say, while Enid gripped her hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over the knuckles.  
Zeldas shoulders started to shake even harder, the tears dripping down her nose and into her lap as she bent her head.  
“And now... now I have to go back... pretend to be his biddable wife...”  
Enid’s face took on a determined look.  
“You’re not going back there zelly.”  
She said firmly, standing up and cupping Zeldas face gently in her hands.  
“You don’t have to protect us anymore Zelda, you don’t have to be strong for us, we’ll take care of it for once.”  
“Enid.. I have to..” Zelda whimpered  
“Please don’t make it more difficult.”  
Enid shook her head.  
“You’re not going!”  
“Faustus will notice if I’m gone too long Enid! I have to bring him that damned mouse!”  
Enid closed her eyes, brows knitted together in concentration as she thought.  
“I’ll go”  
She spoke finally.  
“What?”  
“I said I’ll go” she repeated taking Zeldas hands again.  
“Hilda can do the best glamor charms I’ve ever seen, I’ll go as you.”  
Hilda nodded, she hated the idea of Enid spending the night with that man, but she was afraid what any more time with him would do to Zelda, who already looked like she was about to break.  
“ I can’t let you do that for me enid.” Zelda said  
“He’s cruel, what if he hurts you?”  
“If he hurts me, then I know that at least he wasn’t hurting you Zee-Zee.”  
Enid said softly taking Zeldas tear streaked face in her hands.  
“And anyway, I’ll bet he’s to distracted to do anything tonight, Zelda, he has his big trial tomorrow which he’s sure he’s going to win. I’ll be fine, i promise.”  
“I can’t let you enid!” Zelda almost shouted. “I can’t let him do that to you! I don’t even want to risk it!”  
“Zelda” Enid’s voice was gentle, but firm.  
“I’m going Zee, it’s just one night, and tomorrow, we’ll sort everything out. Everything’s going to be fine Zelda, please. Trust me.”  
Zelda looked like she wanted to argue, but the look on Enid’s face said quite clearly that she would not be dissuaded.  
“Be careful Enid...” Zelda whispered, getting slowly to her feet, before embracing Enid tightly, burying her face in her youngest sisters shoulder.  
“I love you enid” she said in a muffled voice.  
Enid patted Zelda on the back tenderly.  
“I know. I love you too.”  
When they broke apart, Hilda took Zelda gently by the hand, leading her up the stairs to the guest bedroom, and handing her a soft courting nightgown.  
“What about our room?” Zelda asked quietly.  
“Just wait.” Hilda said with a small smile, before disappearing down the hall to let Zelda change in peace.  
*************  
Fifteen minutes later a knock came at the door of the guest room. Zelda tensed from her spot on the bed, hands clenching into nervous fists.  
“May I come in?” A familiar voice floated through the heavy wood. Zeldas hands went limp.  
“Mary?” She asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
“Yes my love.” Said Mary  
“May I come in?”  
“Yes...” Zelda breathed watching warily as the door cracked open to reveal Mary’s familiar face and mane of dark hair.  
“It’s you...” Zelda sounded incredulous as she studied Mary as if the woman were an illusion that would be yanked away.  
“Yes it is my love..” Mary said, walking forward gracefully to take Zeldas hands, and leaning forward to gently kiss her on the forehead.  
“Mary” Zelda breathed again.  
“Mary, Mary, Mary!” She repeated the name over and over again, as if testing its realness.  
“Yes my darling” Mary cooed watching as Zeldas wide eyes seemed to drink up the image like a man in a desert.  
“I’ve missed you so much Mary.”  
“I’ve missed you to”  
Zelda gave a watery smile as Mary hugged her close, giving her a feather soft Kiss on the cheek.  
“Should we go to bed now, dove?” Mary asked, caressing the copper locks of Zeldas hair with one slender finger.  
Zelda nodded  
“Very well then.” Mary smiled, pulling a pair of pijamas out of her bag, and quickly changing into them, before sliding into bed next to Zelda and pulling the covers around them both, while Zelda snuggled closer to Mary’s chest, one hand resting On her belly, the other entwined with Mary’s.  
Mary smiled, as Zelda closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep pressed against her tightly, and still clutching her hand.  
Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping woman, Mary inched her hand toward the light switch, plunging them into velvet darkness, before settling down herself, and burying her nose in the warm scent of Zeldas hair.


	15. Illusion

Enid sat on a chair in the kitchen, as Hilda started to work the glamor.

She watched as her skin slowly paled, and her eyes turned from brown to blue in the mirror she held in front of her. 

“You’re fucking good Hilda” Enid said, watching as she transformed into her older sister but by bit. 

“Well thank you, but it won’t do you any good if you keep talking like that. He’ll see right through the glamor no matter how good it is.”

Enid huffed, and stood up to examine herself more closely in the mirror.

“Ha! Look Zelda’s wearing overalls!” She grinned at the reflection in the mirror.

“Yes, it’s all very funny Enid, but you need to act like Zelda, not yourself.

Enid nodded

“Sure, but what Blackwood is expecting isn’t Zelda, it’s Zelda under a Caligary spell.”

“Yes, true, well you’re going to need to act like that then.”

Enid frowned, but did her best to smile in the way Zelda had been.

Lips spreading and eyes widening almost comically.

“Like this?” She asked.

Hilda sighed.

“That’s a start”

Once Enid had mastered the Doll-like, vacant expression, they turned to other matters, such as the airy voice, and delicate pose along with walking in Hugh heels, which Enid still proved to be horrible at.

Carefully, Enid slipped one shoe, then the other on, teetering as she stood and putting one hand in the table top for support.

“These are ridiculous.” She grumbled, taking a few cautious steps on the ridiculously long and painfully thin heels of the shoes.

“I swear, someone give Zelda a fucking medal!” 

“You get that out of your system while you can Enid”

Enid scowled 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”

“Are you done yet?

“Yeah” She groused, carefully walking across the room again. 

Eventually, Enid got the hang of it, and Hilda handed her sister Zeldas dress to change into. 

“Here” she thrust the garment at Enid 

Who made a rude gesture at it.

“You know, I Jeep on having to remind myself your not Zelda, and it’s really quite funny to see you walk around in coveralls and heels. Not to mention you swear like a sailor.

Enid grinned proudly.

“Shoulda been an actress!” She sighed, before dramatically throwing her arm over her head, and nearly falling over backwards.

“Zeld-Enid! Stop it and go get dressed! I need to do the last bit of the glamor when your done.

Enid tossed the long red hair over her shoulder.

“What’s left? I thought You’d done everything.”

Hilda gave Enid’s stomach a pointed look.

“Oh.”

Enid’s face fell.

“I forgot about that.” 

Hilda pursed her lips

“Go get dressed” she said again, sitting down at the table and pouring a bit of Jack Daniels into a glass.

Once Enid had changed, and swiped a swallow of Hilda’s drink, she arranged her face, in a way that made Hilda shudder 

“Good, really well done Enid. You just need to do that for the rest of the night.”

“Lady Blackwood” Enid corrected, and Hilda felt a chill run down her spine at the accuracy of the tone.

“Right, Lady Blackwood.” At that, Enid turned, and floated out the door, giving Hilda a minute wink before disappearing into the darkness, bag of squished mouse in hand. 

***********************************

Enid entered the chamber in which Zelda must have slept with her husband. She paused for a moment in the doorway, looking slowly around the room, and spotting Faustus sitting at a large oak desk in the corner.

He looked up.

“Zelda!” He exclaimed 

“Have you brought me the mouse?”

Enid grinned broadly

“Yes husband!” She tittered, gracefully depositing the bloody bag in a large copper bowl by the bathroom door.

“Well done” Faustus boomed, leaning over to examine the contents of the bag.

“Maybe your not so useless after all, Zelda.” He growled, tracing one sharp nail over Enid’s cheek.

It took all her will power not to bat him away, but she kept the smile firmly on her face.

“Of course, husband.”

Thankfully, Enid’s prediction that Blackwood would be preoccupied with the coming events of the execution the next morning, were correct.

She lay in bed next to that hideous man, staring up at the darkness.

She missed Molly, and her sisters, but she also felt strong. She had finally been able to do something for Zelda.

Zelda... who had protected her from the other girls at the academy, who would stand by her side no matter what stupid shit she got herself into, who stood between her and their father when Enid said she was leaving. Tears prickled in Enid’s eyes.

Zelda had always been a rock in her life, even if they didn’t see each other for long periods of time, or didn’t agree on everything. Zelda had helped Enid through many a tough time, and now, Enid finally felt she had maybe just started to repay that debt.

The night passed slowly, and Enid couldn’t sleep. She wanted to toss and turn as she usually did when she was restless, but she knew the movement would surely wake the man beside her, and she didn’t want to risk it. 

So she lay there, quietly in the dark, staring up at the just barely discernible canopy above her, until eventually the night peeled away shade by shade, and Faustus started to stir beside her. 

“Good morning Zelda”

He said, and his voice reminded Enid of honey and poison.

“Good morning dear husband!” Enid chirruped in an annoyingly chipper tone.

Faustus smirked

“I’ve always been good at Caligary’s, didn’t you know Zelda.” His face turned into a smug sneer that made Enid want to hit him.

But she didn’t. Instead she smiled 

“Why of course dear” She tittered.

A wail came from the room over, and Enid almost jumped in surprise.

“Go tend to my son.” Faustus said dismissively, and Enid slipped out from under the covers, daintily pulling in a dressing gown and slippers as she headed towards the sound of the baby’s cry, silently cursing herself the whole time for having forgotten about Blackwoods son. 

She found the baby in his crib, waving his chubby fists, and red in the face from crying. Taking a deep breath, Enid tried to remember everything Molly had taught her about handling little ones, calling to memory everything she could remember about what molly had said.

“Alright” she whispered to the little boy.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry.” 

The baby just bawled 

“Right, you can’t talk.” Enid looked the baby up and down, before gently lifting him out of the cradle, and putting him carefully in the changing table in the corner.

“All right, lets do this.” She said, rolling up the sleeves of her nightgown.

Upon changing the baby’s diaper, feeding him a bottle, and rocking him for nearly half an hour, Enid was out of ideas.

Judas just kept squalling, and Enid’s mental list of Molly’s suggestions was running low. She tried singing a little tune under her breath, bouncing the little boy on her knee, walking him around the room. 

Nothing worked.

Eventually, Faustus slammed the door open with a crash.

“Silence that child you idiot woman!” He shouted. Enid bristled angrily, fighting to keep the smile on her face.

“Of course husband!” Sang in that sickly sweet voice.

“Be ready in half an hour, today we take out Ambrose Spellman, it won’t be long until the rest topple as well, and I’ll finally be rid of that pesky family.” 

Enid smiled and nodded, eyes wide and innocent. 

“What a wonderful plan” she said, turning back to the baby, who finally had quieres some, And was now attempting to grab at her long red hair. 

With that, Faustus turned on his heal, and left the nursery. 

“How ‘bout we chop his dick off?” She cooed to the baby. 

“Just don’t tell anyone I said that” enid grinned as Judas gave a toothless smile and kicked his feet, while babbling quietly.

“You know, your really darn cute” she said, tickling the boys belly, and depositing him back in his crib.

“Goodbye little one... with any luck I’ll see you soon.” 

Enid left the room, and went off to change into another hideous floral print dress and a pair of stilettos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m going to try and finish this story up by the 24th, because we all know season three comes out! I hope everyone’s enjoyed so far!


	16. Execution

The desecrated church was packed, it seemed every last member of the church if night had squeezed in to the building to watch the execution play out. The air was heavy and hot as people packed into the pews, or stood along the walls.  
Waiting.  
The crowd drew a collective breath as the prisoner was brought out. Ambrose looked worse for wear, with one eye swollen shut, and a trickle of dried blood beneath his nose.  
Hilda watched as her nephew was dragged into the little stage, and deposited into the guillotine.  
Nervously, she clutched at the doll she had hidden beneath her coat, feeling the tiny leather caul over its head, mirroring that of the executioner.  
She looked around the room, seeing Enid standing next to Blackwood in Zeldas skin.  
It made Hilda’s skin crawl how seamlessly Enid performed. It was nothing at all like anything she had ever seen before.

A hush passed over the room, as Father Blackwood took the pulpit, gesturing grandly at his captivated audience.  
“Brothers And sisters” he boomed, lips spreading to reveal pointed incisors.  
“We are gathered here today, to avenge the horrible death of our anti Pope Enoch, who this traitor-“  
He pointed at Ambrose, who cowered and shied away.  
“-mercilessly slew!”  
The entire congregation erupted, and Hilda’s skin crawled, as she watched Ambrose start to sob.  
“I’m innocent” he screamed  
“I’m innocent! It was Blackwood! He was controlling me!”  
The screams fell in deaf ears, as once again jeers and taunts exploded in a wave of sound.  
Blackwood lifted his hands to silence them.  
“A grave injustice was committed, and it is with a heavy heart that I take upon myself as the new Anti Pope!”  
Another explosive round of cheering  
“My first act, shall be to avenge the death of my predecessor.  
You, Ambrose Spellman, are a traitor to the church of night, and this is not the first offense you have committed.  
You plotted to blow up the Vatican! And I, as the ever merciful high priest comited your sentence! And this is how you repay me? How you repay your coven?!”  
Blackwoods face had taken on an ugly purple tone, and spittle was flying from the corners of his mouth as he pounded the pulpit with one balled up fist.

Hilda felt her knees begin to shake, the man certainly was intimidating, as was the prospect that their hastily concocted plan B would fail.  
Father Blackwood read out the charges, and the audience responded with murmurs if assent, blindly believing anything their ruthless leader said to them.  
Hilda readied herself, gripping the doll, and shears she held even tighter, as she watched the blade drop on Ambrose’s neck.  
As if in slow motion, the deadly silver arc fell, and Hilda’s shears clamped around the burlap neck, and she watched as the executioners head popped off, spraying scarlet blood over the first row, and coating the ground with the thick copper scented stuff.

Everyone shrieked, and backed away as the mans body fell with a thud. Hilda clenched her jaw, trying to remind herself that the man had been as cruel as Blackwood, one of his henchmen, his death would be welcome with time.  
But her hands still shook as she ticked the mutilated doll back into her pocket, and fought the urge to vomit all over the floor at what she had just done.

Blackwoods face darkened.  
“You. Marcus. Carry out the sentence!” He barked  
The boy he had beckoned backed away fearfully.  
“If you want my cousin dead so badly, why don’t you do it yourself?”  
Hilda whipped her head around to spot Sabrina, who had once again been unable to keep her mouth shut.  
She prayed that Sabrina wouldn’t do anything stupid, and reveal her new powers to the Council, giving them reason to burn her as a heretic.  
“I have a better idea” Blackwood hissed, a delighted grin marring his face.  
“Why don’t you do it miss Spellman.”  
Hilda’s stomach turned, why couldn’t sabrina have just kept quiet?!

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a low, bestial growl permeated the packed chamber.  
Heads turned, and the crowd bowed down In reverence.  
Hilda’s mind whirled as she saw none other than the dark lord himself standing in the isle.  
She bowed with the rest of the coven, as Satan himself walked forward, each footstep thundering and echoing around the room.

It didn’t make sense to Hilda, the dark lord didn’t simply appear at executions, or anywhere else for that matter.  
It was then she spotted Sabrina, the girls eyes were shut tight, and her fists were clenched in concentration.  
The dark lord didn’t simply appear at executions... but what if this wasn’t him? 

The towering figure opened its hideous mouth to speak.  
“Spare Ambrose Spellman” he thundered  
“For it is my will”  
Blackwood looked like he wanted to protest, the creature growled low, and took another menacing step toward him.  
The high priest apparently thought better of arguing, and immediately went to undo the ropes binding Ambrose’s wrists.  
Once the prisoner was well and truly free, the dark lord vanished, as if he had never been there.  
The only clue to anything out of the ordinary having happened, was that Ambrose was still very much alive.  
**************  
It was all Enid could do not to kick off her shoes and run toward her sister.  
It had worked! She thought everything would fail miserably when Sabrina opened her mouth, but it had worked!  
Not as effectively of course as if they had still had leviathan to testify against Blackwood and land him in the witches cell at the very least, but it had worked.  
Enid caught Hilda’s eye as she helped Ambrose up off the ground, and gave a faint nod  
“Well done” she seemed to say.  
Hilda inclined her head slightly, to show that she had understood, before leading Ambrose (who was still sobbing in relief) out the door and into the sunny afternoon.

Enid grit her teeth, wondering just how much longer she would have to remain in Zeldas skin, pretending to be the perfect biddable wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to tell me what you think!


	17. Witches cell

Enid followed Faustus back to his study. He looked livid and furious, the smug look he’d worn throughout most of the execution had vanished, and had been replaced with a twisted scowl.  
“How did she do it?!” He hissed   
“How?!”  
Enid remained motionless with the stupid smile still painted on her face.   
“He was supposed to die!” Faustus howled, teaching for a crystal bottle of some amber liquid, and hurling it at the wall where it shattered.   
Enid winced, then rearranged her face, hoping Faustus hadn’t noticed her momentary lapse.  
Unfortunately he did.  
“Zelda... come here.”  
Enid approached him delicately.  
“Come closer” Faustus purred   
And Enid took a few more tentative steps.  
He took her face in his hands, the sharp nails tracing over her cheeks.  
Slowly, his eyes studied the features, taking in every last detail.   
He leaned forward, so close enid could feel his breath tickling her ear.  
“You know what I think?” His gravelly voice grating inside her skull.  
“I think you’re not Zelda Spellman”  
Enid flinched   
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, husband!”   
Blackwood pulled away, hands gripping her shoulders tightly, as he moved a lock of hair away from the side of her face.  
He ran his thumb over her temple.  
“Hmm.” He laughed shortly   
“If you’re not Zelda, who are you?”  
Again, Enid said nothing, but it hit her, as Faustus fingers made contact with the side of her face, Enid remembered the small raised bump just below Zeldas right temple. Hilda must have forgotten it, because Enid certainly had.  
“I’m going to ask you again”  
Blackwood hissed   
“Who. Are. You?”  
When Enid still failed to respond, he backed away, holding her at arms Length.  
“Detegant istos ostenderet falsa!” He chanted, and Enid felt herself begin to change, Hilda’s carefully concocted glamour fading away in seconds.  
“Aah, Enid Spellman”   
He let go of her shoulders, and Enid took several steps backward to try and put as much distance between herself and him.  
Enid hip bumped into a small table behind her, and an idea struck. She reached behind her to grab any solid object.  
Her hand came in contact with a letter opener. She gripped the handle tightly in her fist, waiting for Faustus to approach. 

Instead, he called for his men. Enid blanched, and pressed herself against the table.  
She watched as three of Blackwoods stooges entered the room, followed by Prudence Night.   
Enid te see as the boys and Prudence approached, her grip tightened around the letter opener, knuckles almost white as she clutched her make shift weapon.  
Watching, hawklike, Enid observed the movements of the other occupants of the room.  
“Grab her! And take her to the witches cell!”  
Blackwood screamed, eyes burning with barely suppressed fury.  
In one fluid motion, Enid threw her left arm out, grabbing Prudence in the blink of an eye, and bringing the blade of the letter opener to the girls throat.  
“Let me go.” She said in a low voice, as Prundence’s hands scrabbled uselessly at her arm.  
“Please! Father”  
Prudence choked, still wriggling in Enid’s grasp.  
“Let me go, or I’ll kill her”  
She pressed the blade tighter, and felt prudence’s nails scratch at her arm.  
“Go ahead” Blackwood snarled to Enid’s surprise   
“I have my son, my legitimate heir, go ahead and kill her, Enid, but you are not leaving this place.”  
Prudence let her arms drop uselessly at her sides   
“Father please!”  
She sounded like she was about to cry, but Blackwood stood stoically, arms crossed over his chest, mouth set in a thin line.  
Seeing that he wasn’t going to relent, Enid swept the letter opener away from Prudence’s neck. There was no point in spilling her blood.  
With one swift motion, she impaled the blade into the polished wooden surface of the table behind her, letting the boys take her arms and drag her off toward the witches cell.  
******************  
The inside of the cell was as damp and cold as Enid remembered from her harrowing and various bother punishments she had racked up in her academy years.  
Blackwood’s men gave her a rough shove, and she went careening into the wall.  
“Ow, fuck!” She exclaimed, when she bashed her cheek against the cold stone.  
“Soft spoken as ever, Enid” Blackwood’s voice came from under the door.   
“I’ll expect you’ll drop it soon enough, we’re setting off to your sisters house tonight, and, let’s just say, I’ll be getting my bride back, and the rest? Well, the rest will just be ‘collateral damage’”  
“You fucking prick!”  
Enid yelled through the heavy door.  
She yanked off one shoe, then the other, hurling them at the impassive surface so hard the heels cracked.  
“Don’t you touch them!” She screamed, scrambling to her feet and tearing the dress she was wearing in the process.  
“Don’t you fucking touch them!”  
Blackwood just laughed, and slammed down the grate, leaving Enid with only the faint light filtering from the tiny hole above her.  
“No...” she whimpered, putting her head in her hands.  
“No, no, no!”  
In a fit of anger, she kicked at the door, but that didn’t help, and it only made her foot hurt more than it already did from the stupid shoes.  
Eventually, Enid settled herself on the ground, and entertained herself in drawing cartoonish figures in the dirt just as she had when she was younger.  
Anything to distract herself from the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach.  
*************  
She didn’t know how long she had been in there, it could have been minutes, hours or days for all Enid knew.  
A knock at the door startled her away from her latest doodle (a caricature of Faustus being eaten by some sort of horrible monster)   
“What!” Enid shouted   
“It’s me, Enid” a voice she recognized as Prudence Night’s floated through the heavy wood.  
“What do you want!”  
Enid snapped.  
“To let you out...”  
The sound of the bolt being undone startled Enid to her feet.  
“Why?”  
She questioned, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness of the hall.  
“Because my father doesn’t love me.”  
Prudence’s eyes were rimmed with red as she swung the door open.   
“He doesn’t care what happens.”  
Enid nodded  
“I know” she said, and feeling kind, gave Prudence a pat on the shoulder.  
“But right now I have to go, Prudence, I need to warn my sisters”  
Prudence nodded, wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
“Go, quickly then, before they realize.”  
Enid didn’t need to be told twice, she hurried off down the hallway, footsteps masked by the bareness of her feet.

Soon enough, Enid was practically sprinting through the Greendale woods, barely even noticing as branches scratched at her bare legs and tore her dress.  
By the time she got home, the air was burning in her lungs, and her legs felt like jelly.  
Enid stood on the porch for a moment, trying to catch her breath.  
Finally, when the air seemed to flow more freely in her lungs, Enid entered house, quickly making her way down the hallway, calling for her sister.  
“Hilda! Zelda!”  
She yelled   
“Enid!”  
Zeldas voice came from the sitting room.  
“Zelda!”  
Enid hollered back, rushing to meet her elder sister.  
“Enid! We have a problem!”  
Zelda exclaimed as Enid opened her mouth to speak.  
“-What? What’s going on?!”  
“The dark lord... he’s coming for Sabrina...”  
“What?! Why?!”  
Zelda shook her head as if to clear it  
“Sabrina.... she isn’t Edwards daughter....she-her Father is the dark lord.”  
Enid felt the blood rush from her face.  
“Eh-What?!! How!”  
Zelda shook her head  
“He made a pact with Lucifer, so he could marry Diana”  
“Holy shit”  
Enid shut her eyes tightly, and then opened them again, blinking hard a couple times.  
“Ok.. ok” she said trying to organize her thoughts   
“Why is this important now?”  
Zelda sighed, putting one hand on her abdomen (Enid had noticed it had become a sort of nervous habit)  
“He wants to take her with him, to become his bride, the queen of hell...”  
“Ok.. ok great, we can sort this out... right?”  
Enid’s hands were bunching you the material of her skirt, and her bare foot had started tapping on the ground again.  
Zelda sighed  
“I truly don’t know enid...”  
Enid looked at the ground  
“Would this be a bad time to say that Blackwood is in his way?”  
Zelda paled considerably, looking faint, and teetering slightly where she stood  
“What..?” She breathed, putting one hand agains the wall to steady herself.  
Enid nodded   
“I’m guessing we have a problem...”


	18. The coven

They put up wards around the house, every single one they could think of.  
Hilda raised her kitchen for onions to hang around the house, while Enid helped Sabrina hammer iron spikes into the front lawn.  
Zelda was standing on the front porch, putting up every protection spell she could think of, when she saw Prudence Night materialize on the edge of the yard.  
“Sister Zelda!” Prudence cried, staggering forward, and nearly falling into Zeldas arms.  
“What’s happened child?”  
Zelda inquired, putting down the wards only long enough to get Prudence in the front porch.  
“He’s killed them!”  
Prudence wailed, clutching her head in her hands  
“They’re all dead!”  
“Who’s dead?”  
Prudence gave no answer, but instead continued to sob uncontrollably.  
Zelda took Prudence’s shoulders and gave a small shake to get the girls attention.  
Prudence sniffled, and Zelda handed her a handkerchief.  
“Now, explain to me what’s happened or I won’t be able to help you.”  
Prudence wiped snot and tears from her face, hiccuping several times and trying to compose herself.  
“He p-poisoned them! Cyanide in the comunión wine!”  
“Poisoned who?”  
“Everyone! The whole coven! Agatha! Dorcas! Oh my sisters!”  
Zelda gave Prudence another small shake.  
“Then we must go check to see if there are any survivors, come now, there is no time to spare.”  
Quickly, Zelda hurried into the house, explaining in one breath where she was going to Hilda and Enid, and disappearing before either had the time to argue.

Upon arriving at the desecrated church, a horrible thought struck Zelda. What if while she was gone, Blackwood arrived at the house?  
But she didn’t have time to think of that now, and she followed Prudence into the sanctuary of the church, and saw every last member of the coven sprawled out on the floor.  
Or almost, every member.  
A little boy was shaking his mother, trying to wake her, as white foam bubbles at the woman’s lips.  
Zelda felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew that woman, Agnes Short, a sweet little thing.  
As she looked around Zeldas stomach dropped, she knew all these people, she’d grown up with many of them, but here they lay. Dead, sprawled out across the floor.  
Zelda steeled herself, and grabbed Prudence by the elbow.  
“We must see if there are any survivors.” She said, heading over to the little boy (she couldn’t remember his name for the life of her.)  
Crouching down beside him, she put a hand in his small shoulder.  
“Little one, look at me” she said softly.  
The boy looked up through a sheen of tears.  
“Sister Zelda?” His voice sounded like broken glass.  
“Sister Zelda? Why won’t my mommy wake up?”  
He sniffled, swiping the sleeve of his jacket below his nose.  
“I’m not sure darling” Zelda lied, standing up.  
“But right now, I need to check if anyone else is still awake, will you wait for me by the door, sweetheart?”  
The little boy shook his head.  
“I want to stay with mommy!”  
He blubbered, more snot dribbled out his nose, and Zelda pulled out a second handkerchief from her pocket (she found it useful to always keep two).  
“Very well then, you stay here, I’ll be right back”

Zelda moves slowly around the large room, checking the body’s one by one, for signs of life.  
In all, between Zelda and Prudence, they only found twenty two survivors (including Agatha and Dorcas). Zelda surveyed the few remaining members of the church of night, hoping she would have the strength to transport them all back to the mortuary. She took both of Prudence’s hands.  
“You just help me.” She said firmly, before remembering the little boy, and beckoning him over.  
She took his hand as well, and stood in a circle with him and Prudence, chanting a spell.  
Zelda concentrates every ounce of her being into making the enchantment powerful enough to take them home.  
She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing the hands she was holding, and clenching her jaw in concentration. Zelda opened her eyes again, heaving a sigh of relief as she saw her living room surrounding them.  
Zelda staggered, the magnitude of the spell had seemingly taken a lot out of her.  
She would have fallen, if a pair of arms had not materialized from nowhere, and caught her before she hit the floor, guiding her carefully to the sofa, and sitting her down.  
Zelda looked up wondering who had saved her from hitting her head in the wooden floor, and seeing a woman she didn’t recognize, but who looked hardly older than Sabrina, with long dark hair cascading down her back.  
“Who... are you?”  
Zelda breathed.  
The woman smiled  
“You know who I am zelda”  
Zelda nodded, she did know.  
“Lilith.”  
There was no question this time, it was a statement. The woman nodded, and Zelda stared at her in disbelief.  
She would have kept staring, for who knows how long, it Hilda and Enid hadn’t burst into the room, with Mary and Sabrina close behind them.  
“Zelda!” Enid sounded panicked  
“Oh my god! What’s happened!”  
“Poison” Zelda respondes, her head clearing, as she got up from her seat to tend to the survivors.  
Soon enough Hilda was at her side.  
“Let me, Zelda, I know what to do, but we have other problems...”  
“What now!” Zelda snapped, in the midst of trying to revive Agatha and Dorcas, who were just opening their eyes and starting to move.  
“Blackwood... he, Well... you know those angels from a while back?”  
“What angels?” Zelda questioned, confused, as Hilda explained about the witch hunters.  
“Well, apparently their working with Blackwood, and the dark lord, and their all headed here now.”  
Hilda finished, voice growing quieter with every word.  
Zelda clapped her hand to her forehead  
“Fuck!”  
She screamed, and Hilda nearly toppled over backwards, she had never heard her sister swear like that.  
“I need to tend to the boundaries” Zelda said breathing heavily.  
“You take care of the sick”  
She commanded her sister, before turning to Lilith  
“Lady Lilith, I do not presume to give you orders, but we need your help.”  
The demoness nodded, a horrible grin marring her perfect features  
“Anything at all..”  
“Very well then” Zelda said, turning the Enid and Sabrina  
“Let’s do this”  
****************  
Enid watched as Zelda took charge, a stark contrast from the broken woman she had seen only the night before.  
She was calm, and confident, completely in her element as she gave each member of the family orders, which they were all quick to follow, including the mother of demons herself.  
Enid focused her mind back on the spell she was supposed to be putting up around the house. She clenched her jaw, brow furrowed in concentration, palms stinging from the magic flowing forth.  
It was the largest spell Enid had ever attempted, but she knew she had to make it work if they were going to keep out the Anti Pope, avenging angels, the dark lord himself, and whatever plethora of hell-spawn he brought along with him.

Finally, Enid dropped her hands. Faint wisps if steam curled from her palms, which were red and raw.  
Wincing, she shook both arms to get feeling back in her joints, and then went to join everyone else in the kitchen.  
“Good, were all here now”  
Zelda said as Enid entered the room.  
“We should move the coven downstairs to the morgue, they’ll be safer there.

Carefully, they helped the poison weekend  
Coven members down the stairs, and one by one, they settled each of them on the floor with every spare blanket they could get their hands on.  
Zelda looked around the room.  
The remnants of the coven were comprised mostly of academy age witches and warlocks, all looking shaken, haggard, and exhausted.  
“We’ll be back soon”  
Zelda said gently, laying one hand on the head of the little boy from before (she’d found out his name was Lorne)  
“Now stay quiet, and everything will be all right.”  
She promised, before turning and heading back up the stairs to meet her sisters, and niece along with Lilith, Prudence night, and Mary who had insisted they would do their part to help.

“What do we do now?” Hilda asked as Zelda emerged from the staircase.  
Zelda looked sternly out the window.  
“Now. We wait.”


	19. Under siege

The Spellman sisters watched as Blackwood approached the line of their property, followed closely by no less than ten blonde haired missionaries armed with cross bows.  
They watched, as the group came closer and closer to the house, finally being stopped by the barriers they had put up.  
Zelda clasped her sisters hands tightly, and nodded her head.  
“It’s time” she whispered Getting to her feet.  
********************  
Enid shuddered as the first wave of spells came into contact with their wards. The house shook from the force of the magic, but the shield held.  
Enid looked at the other occupants of the kitchen, all sitting stone faced, ready, and resolute. Enid didn’t know how they were all so calm, her stomach was doing flips, and her hands were shaking so badly she had to sit on them.  
“Guys...”  
She murmured. “Should we do something?”  
Zelda shook her head  
“We mustn’t make a move until we have to.” She said sternly, before turning her head back to watch with hawk like intent as a second round of spells crashed against their shield.  
Enid winced, shielding her eyes as the ricocheting spells caused a linking white light.  
From outside, Enid heard a voice, yelling for them.  
“Come out!”  
Blackwood called  
“If you do I might not kill you zelda!”  
Zelda stood silently, observing as the man came right up to the edge of their magical barrier.  
“Why do you care about this coven, Zelda?”  
He taunted  
“They’ve done nothing but turn your family away, treat your niece like dirt...”  
Enid’s hands clenched into fists, as she prayed that Zelda wouldn’t take the bait.  
She didn’t, and Enid almost let out an audible sigh of relief, as her eldest sister remained impassive to Blackwoods threats.

*********************  
When the fourth round of heavenly fire crashed against the wards, Hilda could feel them begin to crack, and by the looks on their faces, she could tell her sister felt it too.  
“We have to do something. Don’t we?”  
She asked. Zelda nodded, and Lilith, who had been uncharacteristically quiet spoke up.  
“We need to catch them off guard, before they break through the protective enchantments.  
There were murmurs of assent, and it was decided, that Lilith (being the least likely to be killed) would somehow get up into the roof, with the old rusty cross bow Hilda had dug out of the basemen, and try to do some damage.  
It was foolhardy, but Zelda didn’t argue, the demoness seemed eager to make herself useful, so Zelda let her go.  
The barrier shuddered again, even more violently this time, and Zelda looked at her sisters, before moving into the front hall, Mary close by at her heels, the rest following behind.  
To everyone’s surprise, Zelda opened the front door and stepped into the porch.  
Hilda watched as her sister stood stoically, arms folded across her chest, and starring defiantly at Blackwood.  
“If you want to take someone, you can take me!”  
She called, and Mary gasped, and tried to run after Zelda. But Hilda held the school teacher back, even though tears were prickling in her eyes.  
“Let her, Mary” Hilda whispered, turning back to Zelda.  
“We don’t want you, Zelda!” Blackwood snarled back  
“We want the girl! And the coven! Though of course you’re welcome to come along!”  
He mocked, and Zelda clenched her jaw.  
“You will not have my niece, and you will not have a single member more of this coven!”  
Hilda shuddered, Zeldas voice seemed to vibrate with some sort of unseen power, that reverberated through the air.  
Then suddenly, as if from nowhere, the first angel fell, the shaft of an arrow sunk into his neck, and blood spurting from the wound. A second arrow whistled through the air, coming to rest between the eyes of a second angel, and a third lodged itself at Blackwoods feet.  
Faustus and the eight remaining angels scattered backward, so as not to risk another one of their numbers.  
Zelda raised an eyebrow.  
“Not without a fight.” She finished, before turning and walking back inside the house, slamming the door behind her.  
“Whaa?” Enid’s mouth gaped and she stared at Zelda in disbelief.  
Zelda looked at her youngest sister  
“Close your mouth Enid, you look like a carp” she quipped before stalking into the kitchen again.  
Hilda looked at Enid Mary and Sabrina  
“Ok, so I’m guessing that letting the demoness stay was a good idea...”  
She was answered with a series of hasty nods  
*****************  
Lilith returned from the roof shortly after, crossbow under one arm, a wide smile on her face.  
“How did you make that shot?” Sabrina asked excitedly of the demoness as she sat down next to Zelda at the kitchen table.  
“Practice..” Lilith said with a wink, propping her feet up on the table.  
“And a good thing too” Zelda huffed, I didn’t know how long I’d have to keep them occupied before you did something.  
Lilith frowned  
“It’s not my fault that gabled roofs don’t make for the best of climbing locations  
“Well, Im sorry our roof isn’t up to your standards, lady Lilith.” Zelda snapped back.  
“But you have bought us some time”  
The demoness grinned.  
“So What do we do now?” Enid asked again from her perch on the counter.  
“We can try to put the wards back up!” Hilda piped, but Zelda shook her head.  
“We can’t keep putting those up, they’ll just be broken again, and they require to much energy.”

They all sat silently for a moment, thinking.  
“We could start by feeding everyone..” Hilda said softly, realizing none of them, or their guests downstairs had eaten that day..  
“Yes” Zelda agreed  
“We’ll be able to think more clearly once we have some food.  
*********************  
Forty five minutes later, the seven of them had managed to create four dozen peanut butter sandwiches, which Sabrina and Prudence were tasked with distributing to the people in the morgue.  
The adults looked at each other as they watched the girls retreating backs.  
“We should eat ourselves” Hilda said finally, and she was greeted with a few scattered nods.  
Unfortunately, no one was very hungry. How could they be? With the threat of possible doom hanging over their heads. 

Each woman picked dejectedly at her food, neither talking nor eating, just sitting silently, and hoping some miracle would save them.  
Even Enid wasn’t eating. She had taken to tweezing the crust of her bread and pinching it into little figures, that littered her plate like corpses after a battle.  
Zelda took a sip of water, and rested her left hand on her abdomen, her right taking Mary’s and holding it tightly.  
“Why does he want to kill the coven?” Enid said abruptly, breaking the heavy silence in the room.  
“There would be ni point in being a high priest if he didn’t have a coven...”  
“I don’t know...” Zelda replied, resting her head on Mary’s shoulder  
“I don’t know.”  
“He’s made a deal with the devil.” A voice said, which caused the Spellman sisters and Mary to snap their heads up.  
Lilith walked forward from her perch on the counter, she had been so quiet, they had forgotten she was there.  
“What do you mean?” It was a demand more than a question  
“The coven, it’s his sacrifice to the dark lord, his blood atonement, he’s not just doing it because. There’s a reason.”  
“What reason” Zelda demanded  
“He wants to be the second in command, he wants to rule hell.”  
It was as if a cold fog had enveloped the room, making everyone shiver.  
“But... Why?” Enid whispered, as if trying to wrap her mind around it.  
“Because he wants power, sister.” Zelda said flatly  
“He wants a position where he can do as he pleases, no worries about the council or who it bothers.”  
Zelda breathed heavily  
“And apparently, the dark lord is willing to give him that, if Blackwood sacrifices his coven.”  
“Not quite, he-“  
But whatever Lilith had been about to say was cut off by a resounding crash from outside that made the whole house shudder.  
The noise brought Sabrina and Prudence rushing up from the basement.  
“What’s happened!” They asked, eyes wide.  
“I don’t know”  
Zelda responded sharply , letting go of Mary’s hand and moving to the window.  
She let out an audible gasp when she saw what was outside  
“It’s him...”  
“Who, aunt Zelda?” Sabrina leaned to ask, but Hilda grabbed the girls arm.  
“Sabrina, go downstairs with Prudence, and take everyone out to the woods, leave the light the back, go now!” Hilda said, in a tone that terrified the girl.  
“Why?” She asked, lower lip quivering.  
“I’ll explain later, go, now!” Hilda yelled, pushing the two girls towards the basement.  
“As quickly as you can!” She called after them, turning back to the women in the kitchen.  
They were silent, for there was nothing to say, as they realized what they had to do, if they were going to save Sabrina, and the coven from Satan himself.  
Together, they walked onto the porch, clasping hands, and staring straight ahead at the most beautiful, and terrible thing they had ever seen.

Satan was handsome in every sense of the word, chiseled features, eyes that seemed to change color in the light, wavy dark hair, a perfect face, which was now contorted into a manic grin.  
“Hello ladies!” He greeted, bowing low  
“Come to welcome me, have you?” He purred, slowly advancing.  
The witches realized he was by himself, which was more unsettling than if he had brought reinforcements. It meant he thought he was strong enough to take them all in himself. And he probably was.  
“Oh come on! Cat got your tongue?” He pouted  
“Won’t You say hello to your dark lord? Not even you little Lilith?”  
The demoness bares her teeth and scowled, nails digging painfully into Hilda’s hand.  
“Very well” he said in a sickly sweet voice.  
“I’ll just let myself in. My bride is waiting!”  
“Your what?!” Hilda gasped  
“My bride of course!” He said delightedly  
“Your little Sabrina! My herald of hell!”  
“No!” Hilda gasped, looking wildly at her sisters  
“No!” She said again louder this time  
“Hush Hilda!” Zelda growled  
Hilda was silenced, but she continued to stare at Satan with a look of utter incredulity.  
“Yes, Hilda” The dark lord said, now standing at the bottom of the porch steps  
“I intend to marry our little Sabrina, and make her the queen of hell, I promise she’ll want for nothing.”  
“You won’t have her” Zelda said finally  
Her voice was firm, and her face was set.  
“Oh, sweet Zelda, always so devout to me..” the dark lord purred, gracefully gliding up the steps, one hand taking Zeldas chin and caressing the soft pale skin.  
“Always so loyal” he hummed  
“Why do you betray me now?”  
Hilda felt Zelda tense beside her, hand clenching and unclenching.  
“You won’t have her” Zelda repeated, letting go of Mary and Hilda’s hands and folding her arms over her chest, and planting her feet.  
“Always so stubborn, aren’t you, Zelda?”  
Satans hands snaked around her waist, as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
“It would be such a shame if anything were to happen to your precious little babe...”  
Zeldas breath caught in her throat, but she remained steadfast and silent,staring the king of hell in the eye as if he were her equal.

The dark lord frowned. The women’s persistent and unbending wills were staring to get in his nerves.  
“Bow.” He snarled, and for a moment, his form flickered, somewhere between a man and a beast.  
“Never”  
Zelda said, putting out a hand to stop Hilda from bending over to kneel.  
“Don’t, sister.” She said quietly, as Hilda straightened again, realizing what her sister was doing. She was buying time, every second counted, and they needed to enable Sabrina to put as much distance between the house and wherever they were headed to hide as possible.  
Hilda could feel her knees begin to tremble, as Satan took another step forward. He was now so close that he was practically touching them.  
“I think I’ll let myself in then...” he growled, before pushing last Zelda, and stalking into the house.  
They watched him go, and Zelda winced, gingerly feeling her ribs where the dark lord had nine to gently pushed past her.  
“Are you all right, Zelda?” Mary asked. Taking Zeldas pale hands again, and stroking the skin gently.  
“Yes.” Zelda nodded  
“But we should leave. We need to meet Sabrina and leave this place... but someone should stay behind, to try and stall as long as possible.”  
There were murmurs of assent, and  
Zelda was about to volunteer herself to stay, when Lilith interjected.  
“No, You go, You have your little one to think about Zelda, I’ll stay.”  
“I can’t ask you to that..” Zelda murmured  
“Come on Zelda.” Mary urged taking Zeldas hand.  
“Lilith is right, Zelda, she’s a demoness, she knows the dark lord, she can take care of herself.  
Zelda looked at Lilith.  
“If your sure..”  
“Yes.”  
The answer was simple and resolute.  
“Go” said Lilith  
With that, Enid and Mary each took one of Zeldas hands, and led her down the steps and off the porch, before hurrying across the graveyard and heading towards the woods, all the while hearing the dark Lord’s furious screams at not having found his bride.


	20. Search

They ran, stumbling through the forest and tripping over roots until the breath burned in their lungs, and their legs felt like they would colapse beneath them.  
“Where’s... Ambrose...?” Hilda gasped when they finally stopped.  
“I don’t know...” Zelda said, clutching a stick in her side.  
“I didn’t realize he was gone....”  
“Good lord!” Hilda wined   
“We’ve forgotten him!”   
Hilda and Zelda were about to turn right back around to head back to the house and look for Ambrose, when Enid finally caught her breath and looked up from where she had been crouched in the leaves.  
“He’s..... at... dorians...” She wheezed   
“Why didn’t you tell us earlier!” Zelda rounded on her sister  
“I forgot!” Enid exclaimed, putting her hands up defensively.  
“How could you forget you-“  
“Zelda! Stop!” Mary said sharply, laying a hand in Zeldas arm.  
“There is no use fighting now, we have to stick together.”  
Zelda looked cowed, but she nodded  
“You’re right.”  
Im sorry enid, she murmured, taking her sisters hand and helping her up.  
“I know.” Enid said, brushing bits of leaves off her clothes.   
“Let’s go then” she said once she had brushed most of the debris from her pants.  
“Yes.” Zelda agreed “we need to find Sabrina.”  
With that, they set off into the woods, in no direction in particular, but hoping and praying that they would find something that would lead them to their niece.  
**************  
Enid wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking, when she spotted a rustle in the leaves a few feet away from Zelda. “Wait!” Enid exclaimed   
“Look!” She pointed to where she had noticed the movement.  
Zelda looked down.  
“Salem!” She gasped. Sabrinas familiar had come out of the bushes, and was circling Zeldas feet, swishing his tail, and weaving between her legs to get her attention.  
“I see you, you silly creature!” Zelda said, bending over to pick up the cat.  
Salem wriggled in her arms, and she dropped him to the ground, where he resumed pawing at her feet.  
“I think he wants us to follow him.” Enid whispered.  
“He must be taking us to Sabrina and the others!”  
“Maybe your right” Hilda and Mary agreed, causing Zelda to sigh.  
“Fine.” She turned to the other three  
“Let’s follow the cat.”  
So they did, weaving in and out of trees, sometimes barely keeping up with Salem’s mad dash through the woods, only spotting him by the tip of his tail sticking straight up in the air.  
“Sweet... fuck....” Enid gasped for air.   
“I am not built for this.”  
“Quiet, save your breath!” Zelda snapped beside her   
“Uuuugh” Enid groaned, but kept hurrying after the cat.  
Eventually, the forest seemed to thin out some, and Salem slowed his frantic pace, enabling the women behind him to catch their breath somewhat.  
From here, they walked quickly, occasionally tripping over roots and fallen branches, but it was smoother than running through the woods, and they were all thankful that they could breathe properly again.

By now, it was starting to get dark, the late September sun, setting behind the trees, and bathing the woods in shadows.   
Still They walked on.  
“How far could they have gotten?” Enid said finally, stoping for a moment to tie her shoes, and then getting back to her feet and continuing on.  
“We must be getting close now, right?” She said into the gathering darkness  
“I would hope so.” Zelda replied, faltering over and exposed root, and nearly crashing into a tree.  
“Damn it!” She snapped   
“We better get there soon, or we’ll loose the damned cat in the dark!”

Luckily (or unluckily) for them, a flickering light appeared through the shadowy trees.  
Enid looked around in excitement  
“D’you think it’s them?” She asked excitedly, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet   
“Maybe” Mary whispered, inching closer to Zelda And grasping her hand for the thousandth time that day.  
“There’s only one way to find out, then” Hilda murmured, and they stared off in the direction of the light.

As their little troupe approached, they saw that the source of the light was a large, flickering campfire, ringed with perfectly round flat stones.  
“This isn’t right” Zelda hissed, examining the fire and the stones  
“Where are they? And these rocks... teenagers hiding in the forest don’t find two dozen smooth stones to ring around a fire.”  
Hilda nodded, but Salem seemed to have found where he was going, and the familiar curled up on one of the stones in front of the fire, purring loudly in the guttering light.  
The women looked at each other.  
“Should we go to him?”  
Mary asked after a heavy moment   
“I don’t see what else to do.” Enid sighed  
“Maybe they heard us coming and hid in the woods, cause they don’t know it’s us.”  
“I still think it’s absurd” Zelda said pensively   
“They’re trying time hide, but they’ve built this gigantic fire? Not even that, but they’ve decorated!”  
She pointed at the stones.  
Enid and Hilda looked at each other, and then at Mary and Zelda.  
“What should we do?” Enid asked (for what felt like the millionth time that day.)  
“I think we should go look around” Hilda said, peering into the deserted clearing.

How very wrong she was.


	21. Surprise

Enid awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned, and rolled over, pulling her face out of the dirt, and trying to remember what exactly had happened.  
Any memories Enid could muster Were a blur of faces and noise, so instead, she concentrated on bringing her eyes back into focus.  
When she could finally see straight, Enid looked around. They were still in the clearing from before, but now there were several other occupants.  
Enid took in father Blackwood and his seven remaining angels seated around the fire, a throne, seemingly woven from roots faced away from her, and at the foot of it, a woman was crouched.  
Enid felt a pang as she recognized Lilith. The demoness looked awful, one eye blackened, blood dried beneath her nose, and her clothing tattered and torn.  
Enid’s stomach churned as she looked around some more, spotting the coven members huddled together in another corner of the clearing, looking terrified and small in the harsh fire light.  
Another look, and Enid saw her sisters and Mary, a few yards away. Hilda and Mary seemed to be awake, but Zelda was lying in the ground, with her eyes closed.  
Enid tried to crawl over to them, but something caught her ankle, and sent her sprawling across the ground again.  
Looking around, Enid saw a heavy silver chain fastened around her right ankle.  
Furiously, she muttered every spell she could think of to try and get the thing off, but her magic seemed to be stuck.  
She tried again.  
Still, nothing.  
In desperation, Enid scrabbled at the cuff, but only succeeded in nearly ripping off a fingernail.  
“Fuck!” She hissed, giving up and crawling back towards her sisters as far as the cabin would allow.  
Mary was the closest, and Enid discovered that if she sprawled out on the ground, she could get just over three quarters of the way to where Mary was sitting.  
“Mary!” Enid hissed  
The schoolteacher looked around  
“Enid!” She whispered back.  
“Mary, my magic isn’t working!”  
“ I know, these chains are celestial steel, they negate any of our magic”  
Enid’s eyes widened   
“You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
Mary shook her head  
“I wish I was” she huffed.  
“What’s wrong with Zelda?” Enid asked, leaning around Mary at her eldest sister, who still hadn’t moved.  
“I don’t know...” Mary said, sounding like she was about to cry.  
“I didn’t see what happened.. it was all so quick, and now Zelda won’t wake up.”  
“Is she breathing?” Enid asked, not knowing if she wanted to discover the answer.  
“Hilda says she is.” Mary sniffled, inching a little closer to Enid   
“I want to go check on her...” she said miserably, looking over at Zelda again.  
“But the chain won’t reach.”  
Enid took Mary’s hand.  
“It’s gonna be all right.” She said  
Almost more to herself than to Mary  
“Everything is going to be fine.”  
It sounded fake even as she said it.  
Mary sniffled again, and Enid patted her on the arm  
“I wanted to marry her..” Mary whispered softly, digging her fingers into the dirt.  
“Yeah?” Enid replied   
“Yeah”  
Mary smiled sadly, as if imagining what could have been had Faustus Blackwood not interfered.  
“You can still ask her, you know?” Enid said, rolling over to look at the stars   
“How?” Said Mary  
“We’re chained time a tree in the middle of the forest and Satan wants to marry Sabrina, and Blackwood wants Zelda back, and we’re probably not going to make it out of this alive and...”  
She trailed off, hands gripping her head.  
“Hey, no one said we’re not making it out of here alive” Enid said  
“Cause I gotta get home somehow or Molly will kill me.”  
“She can’t kill you if you’re already dead.  
“Trust me, Molly would find a way.” Enid giggled despite the severity of the situation.  
“We’re not going to die, Mary. We’ll get out of this, we always do.”  
“Does this mean that if we make it out-“  
“When” Enid interjected   
“When, we make it out” Mary corrected  
“Can I ask Zelda to marry me?”  
“Don’t see why not,” Enid shrugged, changing positions again to lie down face first in the dirt, before lifting her head, and watching the people around the fire.

Blackwood was speaking with the devil, head inclined in reverence, but Enid could see the triumphant look in his eyes, he knew he’d won.  
Suddenly, Enid felt a tug on her chain.  
She whipped her head around, to see none other than Ambrose.  
“Ambrose!” She hissed in delight  
“Can you get us loose?”   
The boy nodded, and muttered A spell under his breath. Enid felt the Chain give, and she pulled her ankle free. (Apparently the chain was only able to block the magic of the wearer.)  
“Do Mary next” she whispered, as Ambrose nodded, Enid crept toward Hilda and Zelda, muttering spells and undoing the cuffs.  
“Enid!” Hilda exclaimed   
“How-“  
“I’ll explain later” Enid said, crouching next to Zelda, who had finally opened her eyes.  
“Enid....” Zelda whispered  
“Where’s.... Sabrina....”  
“I don’t know, zee.. but we have to go” she whispered  
“Before they realize.”  
Zelda nodded, and tried to get to her feet, but she faltered, and collapsed into Enid’s arms.  
“I can’t, Enid” she murmured   
“You need to leave with out me, I can’t move right now...”  
“We’re not leaving without you Zee” Enid said firmly, helping Zelda to her feet and putting Zeldas arm over her shoulder to support her.  
Zelda took one slow step forward, and then shook her head.  
“Enid, put me down, I’m dizzy.”  
Enid stoke a glance at the angels around the fire, praying that they wouldn’t realize  
“Zelda, please..” Enid begged quietly  
“We’ll carry you if we have to.”  
“No” Zelda said firmly   
“You need to go, you, Hilda, and Mary. Come back for the rest of us later, when you have a plan. I’ll just be in the way.”  
“Zelda...” Enid said with tears in her eyes  
“Go, Enid, please...”  
Enid blinked rapidly   
“I hate you zelda!” She whispered   
“I hate you!”  
Zelda smiled sadly  
“No you don’t, Enid, now go.”  
Enid chocked back a sob, and then lowered Zelda slowly to the ground  
“We’ll be back for you Zee-Zee, I promise.”  
Zelda gave a small smile, sinking to the ground, her eyes closing almost immediately.

Enid headed off into the woods to where Hilda and Mary were waiting, wiping angry tears from her eyes.  
“Where’s Zelda?”  
Mary asked as Enid approached   
“She wouldn’t come. She can barely stand and she’s afraid she’ll be a burden.”  
“Why didn’t you tell her it doesn’t matter!” Mary hissed angrily  
“I did tell her!” Enid said back  
“She just wouldn’t listen! Now let’s go before we get caught again!”  
They started off into the woods, Mary and Enid refusing to look at each other, Hilda walking between them.  
“Where’s Ambrose?”  
Enid asked about five minutes later.  
“He went ahead.” Mary replied shortly  
“He’s going to meet us back at the house.”


	22. Hell’s gate: part one

Enid stomped angrily through the front door of the mortuary, Hilda and Mary trailing behind her. “It’s not fair!” Enid screamed “It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s not fair!” She picked up a vase nearby and hurled it at the wall “Enid!” Hilda hollered, grabbing her sisters arm before she could break anything else. By now tears were streaming down Enid’s cheeks, and her breath was coming in short bursts. “It’s not fair....” she whispered one last time, before sitting heavily on the couch, and putting her head in her hands. “I know sweet heart” Hilda cooed, gently rubbing her little sisters shoulders and smoothing her hair. Enid gave an angry sniff, before looking up. “I’m so sorry Mary.” She said, voice quivering Mary nodded “I know” “We’re going to go back, aren’t we?” Enid asked Hilda nodded her head solemnly “Of course we are, we’re not going to leave them like that.” With that they set to work, every snap of twigs or whistle of the night air causing them to jump and look over their shoulders as if Satan had followed them. But he hadn’t, and the three witches poured over ancient texts. They weren’t sure how, but they knew that they were going to rid the world of the dark lord once and for all, and with any luck, they’d get Blackwood while they were at it.

*********

It was nearly dawn by the time they came up with anything. “Edwards Acheron configuration!” Hilda said out of the blue, startling Mary and Enid awake, from their dozing “What?” Mary asked sleepily, pushing her hair out of her eyes “Edward used it to trap the sleep demon Batibat! We could use it to trap the dark lord!” Hilda said excitedly waving her arms around. “Will it be strong enough? Enid asked “With any luck, it will be.” Mary nodded “If we capture the devil... then who is going to rule hell?” She asked quietly. “Lilith, I suppose.” Hilda sighed “She should be able to help keep him trapped.” “Very well then” Mary stood up “We need to find the configuration” They went upstairs, to dig through Sabrinas things, and nearly an hour later, Enid held up the configuration triumphantly. “I found it!” She exclaimed proudly As the three witches crowded around the device to examine it, a knock came at the door. “Come in!” Enid called, thinking it was Ambrose. Instead, Nicholas Scratch entered Sabrinas room, a solemn look on his face. “Nicholas!” Hilda gasped as the boy approached “What ever you’re doing, do it quickly, the dark lord plans to marry Sabrina at high noon, and Blackwood is going to use the rest of the coven as blood sacrifices to ‘bless’ the union” The blood drained from Hilda’s face and she took a step back. “So soon?” She questioned, and nick nodded “Goodness.. I thought we had more time.” “We don’t” Nick snapped “So I recommend you get a move on, or have you forgotten your sisters neck is on the line as well?” Hilda looked livid “Look here young man, we have just spent the entire night trying to find a way to save them, and I don’t need you coming in here and..!-“ “Hilda, relax” Mary said, patting her on the shoulder “We’re al exhausted, but we can’t fight.” Hilda glared at Nick, but nodded, and called for Ambrose “We’re going back!” She yelled, hearing her nephew come thundering down the stairs. “What do you plan to do?” Nick asked, following Hilda out the front door. Hilda ignores him, and left Enid and Mary to explain their plan (riddled with holes though it was). “That’s all you could think of?” Nick snapped angrily “You’ve had an entire night, and that’s all you could think of!” “Why don’t you try and think of something better!” Enid snapped back, cracking a twig angrily between her fingers “Fine!” Nick yelled, and Mary sighed “Please, please don’t fight” she pleaded, but it was to no avail, Nick was mad as a hornet, and so were Enid and Hilda (and even Mary a little bit, to be frank). “We’re going to need someone to try to hold off the angels and Blackwood, while we trap him.” Hilda huffed as they walked “Mary, Mr. Scratch, would you do the honors?” “Yes” Mary said quickly, while nick just jerked his head in response. “Well, that’s settled then. Ambrose, Enid? Are you ready for the most complicated demon trapping we’ve ever done?” Enid and Ambrose bobbed their heads solemnly. “Good” Hilda said “We don’t have another choice.” They continued to walk through the woods, until they reached the clearing from the night before. The fire had been put out, but the stones were still there. On the surface of the stones, there were some sort of swirling runes that they hadn’t been able to see in the darkness. The dark lord sat regally on his throne, Blackwood kneeling before the throne. “Your bride will be ready shortly, my lord” Faustus simpered “Suck up.” Enid muttered, before being shushed by Hilda and Mary. “Be quiet!” Enid looked cowed, and she kept her mouth shut. “So what the heaven do we do now?” Enid hissed “Shhhh!” “Where’s Zelda and Lilith?” “Will you shut up!” Hilda snapped, watching as the seven angels circled the clearing. “Are we going to just stand here until Sabrinas been married off? Or are we actually going to do something?” Enid hissed after ten silent minutes. “We’re biding our time!” Nick snarled back “Oh shut up, you’re barely out of the crib!” Nick looked livid. “You know what we’re going to do?” Mary interjected before Enid and nick could kill each other “Nick, is going to go in there, with his hands up, and tell Blackwood he’s on their side-“ “What the heaven!” Nick hissed angrily. “Let me finish” Mary held up a finger “You have to go, because he recognizes the rest of us” nick frowned, but nodded “Now, Enid are you up for some more running?” “Why” “Well, how are we supposed to get the Acheron configuration anywhere near the dark lord of theirs half a dozen angels prowling around.?” “Fine, I see your point” Enid pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do I need to make noise?” “That would be best, but wait until they’ve accepted Nick” A mischievous smile took over Enid’s face “It’s what I’m good at” she grinned, taking off into the brush. “Do you think she’ll be able to distract them enough?” Mary asked Hilda nodded vigorously “Enid once “accidentally” had the entire academy evacuated, I think she can do it.” Their numbers now whittled down to two, Mary and Hilda observed silently as nick walked toward Blackwood and the dark lord, arms held high in submission, head bowed. They watched as lips moved in words that they couldn’t quite make out, and Blackwood clapped Nick on the back, leading him over to stand beside him with a jovial smile. A loud noise from the woods alerted Mary and Hilda to Enid’s “distraction” “That’s it?” Mary asked skeptically “Wait” Hilda instructed Observing the guard angels turn to find the source of the noise. Another, even louder bang went off, along with a shower of red sparks that shot up above the tree tops, along some sort of unearthly screech and a flick of very angry squirrels which flooded the clearing. The angels Looked utterly bemused, turning to Blackwood, who ordered them off to see what the racket was about. Just as Hilda had hoped. She looked at Mary, and then at Nick. The boy gave a minute nod, removing a dagger from his belt and in one swift movement putting it to Blackwoods throat. The man’s eyes widened in shock. One hand going to try and get Nick to release him. “Where’s Sabrina” nick growled dangerously, pressing the blade harder into Blackwoods jugular. The dark lord turned towards his high priest an amused smile in his face. “You seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle, father Blackwood.” The dark lord chuckled. “Unhand him, you silly boy” he said, waving an arm dismissively. Blackwoods face started to turn purple, and the dark lord gee impatient. “I said, Let. Him. Go” Nick shook his head. Hilda looked at Mary. “Now?” She mouthed, and Mary nodded, holding the Acheron configuration in both hands. They chanted the spell in unison, and watched as Satans shoulders tensed, his body seemed to writhe for a second, before he turned, face contorted in fury, eyes bulging. “You dare!” He shrieked, Mary faltered, and picked up again, as the dark lord seemed to crackle, bending and snapping, his form flickering as he began to dissolve, flesh turning to scarlet dust which collected in the Acheron which sealed shut around it. Hilda and Mary looked at each other “That was to easy....” Mary said softly Hilda nodded in agreement, jumping as a tap came in her shoulder. “Enid!” She gasped Enid waved and tugged another person forward. “Where did you find her?” She asked nodding in the other persons direction (it turned out to be Lilith) Enid shrugged “Well, I nearly broke my neck because, note to self, running through the woods with wild abandon is a bad idea, and then I fell on my face and I found everyone!” Enid looked very proud of herself. “Where are they!? Are Zelda and Sabrina alright?!” Enid’s face darkened “Sabrina was wearing a wedding dress, Zelda wouldn’t leave because she said she couldn’t abandon the children” “What a soft spot” Lilith rolled her eyes “She spent the whole night comforting that little boy, absolutely mushy if you ask me.” Hilda frowned “That’s my sister you’re talking about!” She would have gone on, but the Acheron started shaking violently in Mary’s hands. The woman dropped it, taking a step back from the vibrating object. “I knew it was to easy!” She hissed, as smoke started to our our from the cracks in the Acheron. Within seconds, the contraption cracked open, and the dust inside started to collect, swirling and expanding, shaping itself into a man. The dark lord stepped forward, none to happy as he stood menacingly in front of the four witches. “It wasn’t me!” Lilith said, taking a step back. Satan cackled “But you’re here little Lilith, aren’t you?” Lilith bristled, and Hilda was afraid that she would simply try to jump on the king of hell. But she remained motionless. “I’ll Have to punish you for that.” He said, taking another slow step towards them. Hilda Mary and Enid shrank back in fear. “You three needn’t worry, at least not yet, I’ll kill you later once I’m done with her..” Her purred, hands going to Lilith’s shoulders, as Hilda Mary and Enid felt their limbs stiffen, muscles contracting into bone as they were forced to watch motionless while the dark lord took Lilith by the arms. “You were always such a faithful wife” he growled in her ear. “Why do you betray me so?” Flames danced in Lilith’s eyes. “I was never your wife, I was your toy, a plaything to throw about when you were bored. And I will never be faithful” “You insolent girl!” Satan howled, his fragile ego easily bruised. “You belong to me!” He slapped Lilith across the face. The demoness’ head snapped sharply to the right, but she looked up grinning. A fresh red hand print on her cheek, teeth stained red with blood. She spit in his face, a wad of blood and spit coming to rest in the dark lords cheek. “I belong to no one!” Lilith said back. Shoulders shaking in barely suppressed fury as she looked Satan in the eye. He hit her again, and the demoness just cackled “Is that all you have Lucifer Morningstar? The disgraced arch angel?” There was no hiding the malice in her voice as she taunted him. “Not even your own wife would listen to you.” The dark lords face purpled with rage as Lilith pulled out of his grip, running into the sunny clearing. “Come and get me then!” She mocked, bowing low, and dancing out of his reach, as he howled angrily. “Get back here you little witch!” Lilith just laughed, as Mary Enid and Hilda watched in frozen awe as the demoness’ anger boiled over in the form of jeers and taunts directed toward Satan himself. Suddenly, a hand came in contact with Enid’s back, and her limbs came back to life as she whirled around to see who had touched her. “Zelda!” She cried, throwing her arms around her older sister, tears in here eyes. “How-“ “I’ll explain later” Zelda waved her Enid off as she went to unbind Mary and Hilda’s enchantments. “Nick still has Blackwood!” Hilda choked, flexing her fingers. “I know” Zelda said limping up to the boy, who still clutched the dagger to the Hugh priests throat. (As she did. Hilda realized Zeldas dress was covered in blood). It was surreal, Hilda thought watching Zelda approach her husband, drawing a knife from her pocket, and witnessing how Lilith’s taunts has caused a furious battle of spells flying about the clearing. The sky seemed to darken as the demoness fought the dark lord. It was almost beautiful Hilda thought as Lilith wove and ducked out of the way of hastily cast spells and hexes. She was laughing, blood still leaking from the corners of her mouth, as she cackled gleefully. “Are you scared? Lucifer Morningstar? Your angels aren’t coming to save you, you traitor!” Lilith shouted, stepping easily out of the furious man’s way. “Can’t You kill me!?” She grinned, Hilda looked at Zelda curiously. “Where are the angels?” She asked. Zelda looked around. “Dead” she said simply. Eyes shining as she closed the distance between herself and Blackwood. “Why don’t you three give our demoness a hand?” Zelda questioned. “I’ll join you in a moment.” “You too Nicholas” she said giving the boy a pointed stare. “I’ll take care of him.” Zelda Jerked her head in backwoods direction, and the man looked positively terrified. “Zelda!” He squeaked “Zelda! You don’t have to kill me!” Zelda smirked “Why shouldn’t I? You’re a murderer. The price for harming another witch is death.” Blackwood shrank back, as the point of Zeldas blade came in contact with his chest. He started to mutter a spell, but a quick, silent counter curse stopped him. “You were never much good at wordless magic, were you Faustus?” Zelda smiled. “Please, Zelda, my son!” “Not to worry, I’ll take great care of your children. _Both_ your children” she growled, placing a hand on her abdomen. The blood drained for Blackwoods face. “There’s no need to kill me zelda!” He begged. “You can take Judas if you wish, but let me live!” Zeldas eyes darkened. “You killed my brother and his wife” she hissed, you manipulated my niece. You threatened me into marrying you, and raped me on our wedding night. You put me under a Caligary spell. You killed my baby!” Her voice broke. “And now you would choose to leave your only son to save your neck?”. It would have been so easy to kill him. One quick swipe of the dagger, and he’d be gone, Zelda wanted him dead so badly it hurt, but an idea formed in her mind, an idea that would require him to be alive. With a quick spell, she summoned one of the chains of celestial steel, and with it bound Blackwood tightly to a nearby tree. “Thank you! Thank you zelda!” Faustus blubbered. (The coward). Zelda smirked “You’d be better off dead” she said dryly, before turning around to see her white face niece standing by a tree. The white dress Sabrina wore was still caked with the blood of the angels she had killed. “Aunt zee...” she whispered. Zelda took a deep breath. “It had to be done Sabrina.” Zelda said matter of factly. “I love you aunt zee!” Sabrina sobbed suddenly, throwing her arms around he aunt. “I love you too Sabrina” Zelda whispered wrapping her arms around her niece, and dropping the blood caked knife. “Why don’t we go kill satan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, baby Leticia isn’t going to be a character in this, just because I wasn’t sure how to work her in to the story.  
> Just in case anyone was wondering


	23. Hell’s gate: part two

Chapter 23: hells gate part two  
The battle in the clearing was as furious as ever. The dark lord’s anger seemed to had hardened hardened in determination and the ground beneath his feet had dried and cracked with the force of the magic flung through the air.  
The previously sunny sky had darkened, and storm clouds swirled angrily, as if conjured from nowhere.  
Zelda and Sabrina hurried into he clearing, blood stained clothes flapping in the wind that had sprung up.  
Quickly, Zelda fell into place beside her sisters, hurling every curse she could think of until her hands were raw and red, and her breath was caught in her throat.

“Father!” Sabrina yelled suddenly.  
The dark lord paused, as did The others, awes at seeing the young witch call the lord of hell ‘father’ 

“You are my father, aren’t you?”  
The dark lord looked at Sabrina.  
“Yes, child”  
Sabrina took another step  
“If you are my father, why do you want to marry me?”   
Satan chuckled   
“Don’t you want to be the queen of hell?”  
Sabrina thought fir a moment.  
“Say I do... who says the only way is by marrying you?”  
Satans eyes flickered dangerously.  
“You can try to defeat me girl. But you won’t”  
Sabrina arched an eyebrow, reminiscent of Zelda.  
“You underestimate me father”  
She said, a cocky smile playing on her lips

In seconds, It was as if Sabrina had been enveloped in an aura of the most powerful magic any of them had ever seen.  
The girl seemed to glow, rising off the ground a radiant white light emanating from her body, and when she spoke, her voice boomed like a cannon.  
The witches and Nick scattered as Sabrinas ball of magical energy grew, larger and larger until it was almost opaque and they could just barely see the teenage girl inside.   
The storm around the howled as rain started to fall, soaking them within seconds.  
The dark lords eyes widened, in something that looked like terror, as a beam of white light shot from Sabrina,   
Striking the devil squarely in the chest.  
He grimaced, gave contorting in pain, as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.  
His hands crackled with magic as he tried to counteract Sabrinas strike.  
Another beam. The dark lord howled, clutching at his face as Sabrinas magic enveloped him.  
He staggered, and fell motionless on the soggy grass.  
Sabrina slowly descended, alighting in the ground, hair mussed, face red from concentration.  
“Sabrina...” Hilda breathed, rushing forward to envelope her niece in a hug.  
“How did you...?”  
Sabrina shook her head “I don’t know auntie... I don’t know...” Sabrina disentangled herself from her aunt’s arms and headed over to where the dark lord lay motionless on the ground.  
“How do we get rid of him now?” She asked   
“I have the perfect idea” Zelda said smiling slyly.  
“The most powerful prison is the human flesh... so why not in prison him inside the most cowardly warlock we know?” Her eyes glimmered as she explained that she had Blackwood tied to a tree, and he would make the perfect vessel for the dark lord.  
Sabrina smirked   
“That sounds wonderful aunt zee” She tittered turning away, and following Zelda to where she had left Blackwood.  
Out of nowhere, a loud thud came from behind Sabrina.  
Everyone whirled around, to see Enid holding a rather large tree branch.  
“What in Satans name-“  
“He was gonna stab Sabrina!” Enid yelled excitedly, waving the branch.  
“So i bopped him in the head.”  
Zelda looked at her sister flabbergasted  
“Did you... just wack the king of hell upside the head with a tree branch.” Enid grinned happily, wiping rain water out of her eyes.  
“You’re welcome” she bowed dramatically and promptly fell in the mud.  
Zelda couldn’t help but laugh as she helped Enid to her feet.  
“Come on little demon slayer” she chuckled, turning back to the path where she had left Blackwood.  
************************  
As it turned out, transferring the dark lords soul into Blackwood’s body was easier than they had hoped. A few false starts and a small fire later they had managed to transfer the souls to the high priest’s body.  
Brushing her hands off, Zelda looked to Lilith.  
“It’s up to you now, my lady.” She bowed, and everyone else followed her lead.  
“Are you going to rule hell?” Sabrina asked after a minute.  
“Well, I suppose so..” Lilith said, wrapping her mind around the idea.  
“I mean, yes! Yes I am!” Sabrina grinned, and gave the mother of demons a hug.  
Lilith looked surprised, but she relaxed and hugged the girl back.

Zelda gave them a moment, before reminding them that they still had the coven waiting and that they were standing in the middle of a thunderstorm.   
Lilith next down and scooped up the dark lord as if her were made of feathers (you couldn’t possibly be the mother of demons without having some sort of extraordinary strength).  
Lilith looked around.  
“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Said the demoness awkwardly  
“It’s been nice...” Enid looked flabbergasted.  
“Yes, yes, being attacked by angels and almost murdered by Satan has been very nice!”   
Lilith burst out laughing.   
It was infectious, and soon, everyone else was laughing as well. They weren’t sure why, but it felt good to cackle with wild abandon standing in the rain.  
When everyone had finally calmed down, they said their goodbyes.  
Everyone’s watched as the demoness disappeared into the trees, Zelda took Mary’s hand and squeezed it tightly.  
“Thank you for coming back for me.” She whispered, resting her head in Mary’s shoulder.  
Mary smiled  
“Did you ever doubt we would?”  
“Hmm” Zelda caressed Mary’s knuckles.  
“I love you” she murmured, turning look at Mary, taking in her deep blue eyes.  
It was as if a magnet pulled her forward, Zeldas lips pressed against Mary’s.  
Mary’s eyes widened in supiese, before leaning into the kiss.  
Zelda put her arms around Mary’s neck, holding her close as she could.  
Neither of them noticed Nick and Sabrinas open mouthed stares, Hilda’s teary smile, or Enid’s whoop.  
When they broke apart, Mary cupped Zeldas face gently in her hands, before getting down on one knee and fishing around in her pocket bringing out a tiny little box.  
Mary flipped it open to reveal a delicate golden ring encrusted with three rubies.  
“Zelda... I’ve been carrying this ring around in my pocket for the last year... and I want to be your wife, if you’ll have me..”  
Zelda clasped her hands to her chest. Cheeks flushing red.  
“Yes!” She exclaimed holding out her hand and letting mary slide the ring onto her finger.  
She stood up, and they kissed again.   
By now Enid was practically bouncing out of her shoes, and Hilda was sobbing.

When Zelda and mary finally broke apart, Zeldas face was practically glowing as she held out her hand to show her sisters the ring.  
“It’s beautiful Zelds!” Hilda crowed happily, while Enid picked her sister up around the waist and spun her around.  
“Congratulations Zee-zee!!!”  
Zelda grinned, attaching herself quickly onto Mary’s arm.  
“Should we go get everyone else?” She asked breathlessly.  
There were several nods of assent as the little troupe started off into the woods.

Enid and Hilda walked a few yards behind Zelda and Mary.  
“They look so happy, don’t they?”   
Enid nodded   
“Look, they’re holding hands” Enid said quietly, making Hilda giggle   
“They really do look adorable” Hilda sighed, watching Zelda and Mary’s fingers entwining.  
“Mary really loves her doesn’t she?” Enid asked after a few minutes.  
“It looks like it.”   
They walked on, and eventually got to a little ledge in the woods where the members of the coven were crouched.

The little boy, Lorne, started crying in relief as soon as he saw Zelda.  
He practically threw himself into Zelda’s arms, sniffling as he buried his gave in her shoulder.  
“It’s alright little one.” Zelda cooed, stroking the little boys hair.  
“It’s over now, darling, it’s over.”  
The rest of the coven had started to stand up, flexing stiff limbs and rubbing the feeling back into their arms.  
“Is he gone?” Elspeth asked quietly if Sabrina, who nodded.  
“And he’s not coming back.”

There were smiles and happy tears all around and they all started back toward the mortuary to dry off, warm up, and start anew.


	24. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly more of a filler chapter, before the ending

The same day that the dark lord was defeated, Zelda went straight back to the Blackwood mansion, to pick up poor baby Judas, who, at barely two years old had been left almost completely alone for the last twenty four hours. Zelda took the baby home, putting him up in a little room across the hall, Lorne slept right next door, and the room for the new baby was to be set up next to Mary and Zeldas.

Over the next few weeks the coven fell into some sort of routine.

Since twenty extra people would not fit comfortably into the mortuary, most of the coven relocated back to the academy, where Zelda would teach them on week days.

On saturdays, everyone would squeeze into the mortuary for dinner, and on SundaysSabrina and the older studentswould usually go bowling or to the movies.

The routine worked well, and things went smoothly.

For the first time in months, Zelda was relaxed.Her baby was growing well, and she and Mary had both decided that there was no way in heaven they were going to turn away Judas and Lorne, so, in the typical fashion, they spontaneously decided to adopt both of the little boys, who seemed to be perfectly on board with the idea.

(Lorne had even asked Zelda if he could call her mama, which practically made her melt into a puddle of tears)

Things were going well, better than they had in a very long time.


	25. Birth

*fourth months later*

Zelda rolled over in bed. She was uncomfortable, and sore, unable to find a position to sleep in.  
She placed a hand in her belly, sighing in discomfort, as a mild pain throbbed in her lower back.  
Once again, she slowly changed positions, rolling onto her right side, and looking at Mary’s sleeping form beside her. She sighed, wishing she could only fall asleep so easily.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it read   
3:37. Groaning, Zelda slipped out of bed, one hand supporting the small of her back as she padded softly toward the kitchen, careful not to wake the inhabitants of the house.  
Getting herself a glass of water, Zelda sat down and stared vacantly into the darkness outside.   
A rustle from the doorway startled her, and she looked up to see Lorne standing in the doorway.  
“Why are you out of bed darling?” She asked the little boy, who sniffled, and inched towards her.  
“ I couldn’t sleep, Zee”  
He mumbled   
“I had a nightmare”  
“Well come here then”  
Zelda beckoned, letting Lorne crawl onto her lap (even if there was barely any room due to her belly).  
The little boy snuggled up against her as best he could, thumb in his mouth, as Zelda stroked his hair.  
“ what did you dream about my love.”  
She cooed.  
“I dreamt you went away. And I didn’t know where to find you. And it was dark and scary.”  
He paused to sniffle again, and stuck his thumb back in his mouth.  
“But I’m not going to go away, sweetheart, I’m right here.”  
Lorne looked up at her with wide eyes  
“But when the new baby comes, you won’t love me and Judas anymore!” He whimpered.  
“‘Cause We didn’t come out of your belly!”  
Zelda smiled softly   
“Why do you think I won’t love you, sweetheart? Of course I’ll love you! I love Sabrina, and she didn’t come out of my belly. Why shouldn’t I love you?”  
Lorne shook his head  
“I donno...” he whispered, resting his head against her chest, and promptly falling asleep.  
Zelda pressed a kiss to the little boys forehead, before lifting him up and taking him off to his little room.  
As Zelda tucked the covers around Lorne, she felt a throb start up in her lower back.  
She took a deep breath as she straightened up.  
Pains like this one had been coming and going for the last few days, and Along with having felt the baby drop two weeks prior, and not getting any sleep, Zelda was sure labor was near.  
She sighed, one hand supporting her lower back, as she waddled out of the room (for Lilith’s sake what an undignified way to walk).   
Zelda poured herself a glass of water, wishing all the while it were scotch, and contented herself with a cookie rather than the cigarette she was craving.

Taking a bite of her cookie, Zelda sat silently in the darkened kitchen, rubbing absent circles over her stomach.  
“You’re getting ready, aren’t you my little demon?” She spoke to the baby, who responded with a little kick, which brought a smile to Zeldas lips.  
“That’s what I thought”   
A sudden urge to triple check that everything was in order for the baby’s arrival caused Zelda to get heavily to her feet and head off toward the little room they had prepared for the babe (though she was absolutely positive the babe would be staying in hers and Mary’s room for at least the first few months of its life.)  
Zelda looked around the room for anything that needed straightening, and finding nothing, settled for unfolding and then refolding the tiny clothes Hilda had bought in town and dug out of the attic. She smiled, tracing her fingers over the embroidered hem of a miniature shirt. She remembered Sabrina in that very same garment, only days after being born, and the memory brought happy tears to her eyes.  
A sudden presence behind her caused Zelda to turn around.  
“Mary!” She exclaimed quietly. Mary smiled and moved to wrap her arms around Zelda from behind, resting her chin in Zeldas shoulder.  
“I thought I’d find you in here” she purred, one hand tangling in Zeldas hair.  
“Couldn’t sleep again?” Zelda nodded, yawning, and shutting the drawer of baby things.   
“Do you want to go to bed?” Mary asked  
“No” Zelda shook her head  
“I won’t be able to sleep” she wriggled a little bit as another wave of discomfort passed over her body.  
“Are you all right my love?” Mary asked  
“Yes, Im fine, just uncomfortable” Zelda sighed, placing a hand in her abdomen.  
“I’m sorry my darling” Mary said, propping her chin on Zeldas shoulder   
“This little demon is getting ready to come out” Zelda smiled a little, taking Mary’s hand and placing it on her belly.  
Mary grinned as she felt the baby kick.  
“A strong little demon” she giggled, and Zelda shook her head, smiling.  
“I’m going to go make myself a cup of tea.” She said after a moment, disentangling herself from Mary’s arms.  
“I’ll join you.” Mary said, following Zelda out of the little nursery and to the kitchen, where Zelda set about putting the kettle on, and Mary procured two mugs.  
Mary then set the mugs in the table, and sat down across from Zelda, reaching across the table to take her hand.  
“Are you scared?” She asked quietly  
Zelda nodded   
“Everything could go wrong..” Zelda whispered, her face falling, and worry knitting itself between her eyebrow .  
“The babe has Blackwood blood, and the mothers of Blackwoods don’t have the best track record for surviving child birth...”  
Mary gave Zelda a sad smile   
“This baby isn’t a Blackwood, Zelda, it’s a Spellman.”  
Zelda smiled, but she didn’t look convinced.  
“Neither do the Spellman women though... my mother...”  
She took a deep breath before going on  
“When she delivered our youngest brother, there were complications... the babe didn’t survive, and my mother bled to death right in front of us. I don’t want that happen to me.”  
Zelda sniffled, and her lower lip trembled Some as she remembered the fateful day her family had fallen apart. She’d barely been fifteen, and had watched in horror as the light slowly left Locasta Spellman’s eyes and her hand had fallen limp.

“Zelda” Mary said, snapping her out of the unpleasant memories  
“That’s not going to happen to you my darling, i promise.” Mary said kindly, circling the table and wrapping her arms around zelda.  
“You must think me a coward” Zelda laughed ruefully as Mary kissed her softly on the top of the head.  
“I would never, my darling.” She murmured   
Rubbing Zeldas shoulders gently   
“I think you’re the bravest woman in the world.”  
Zelda sighed  
“You flatter me, Mary”  
She got up to take the kettle off before it started to whistle.  
Zelda expertly poured the hot water into the mugs, and handed one to Mary, who in turn dropped a bag of chamomile tea in.  
Zelda smiled  
“My mother used to make us chamomile tea when we were younger, and Hilda always makes it for Sabrina when she’s sick.”  
“So did mine” Mary acknowledged, as Zeldas fingers tightened suddenly around her mug.  
“Ow..” she hissed, bending forward slightly   
“Are you all right?!” Mary gasped, getting up from her seat almost instantly  
Zelda nodded  
“Yes... I’m fine... it’s been happening most of the night.”  
Mary’s eyes widened   
“Does that means the baby is coming?” She asked, worry evident in her voice. Zelda nodded  
“Yes, but the contractions are irregular, and my water hasn’t broken, it will still be a while.”  
Mary still looked worried, but relaxed some.  
“You’re not going to teach today are you?” She asked, eyebrows knitting  
“Of course I am!” Zelda said  
“There shouldn’t be a problem, and I can’t leave twenty children sitting around all day.”  
“Zelda, I’m pretty sure you’re in the early stages of labor, maybe you should take a break.”  
“Nonsense” Zelda replied, taking another sip of her tea.  
“Unless anything progresses much more from now until classes start, I will be teaching.”  
“And anyway” she added  
“It’s probably just another bout of those ghastly Braxton Hicks, trying to cause trouble.”  
Mary looked skeptical, but kept quiet, Zelda seemed to be trying to ignore any signs that her baby was ready to be delivered, and simply go on as if everything were normal.

The hours passed, and the couple at quietly at the table until the sun began to rise over the tops of the trees, and the winter light started to filter the light the window.  
Zelda stood up, and stretched, we should get going my love.” She said,  
Zelda said looking at the clock  
“It’s nearly seven”  
Mary looked dubiously at Zelda again.  
“Maybe you should stay home today, darling m.” She said as Zelda shook her head while changing into a loose blouse and skirt, and sniffing in disdain at the clothing options her distended middle had forced her to adopt   
“You’re cute when you’re frustrated” Mary said, wrapping her arms around Zeldas middle  
“Oh hush”  
Zelda snapped  
But Mary could see a hint if a smile in her face.  
“Well, I must fly” Mary said giving Zelda another peck in the cheek  
“If you’re sure you don’t want to stay home with me today that is.  
Zelda swatted playfully at Mary  
“Go you silly girl” she grinned, putting her own coat on and heading off for the academy.

Zelda arrived at the old brick building fifteen minutes later. She made her way down the familiar hand and to the library where she had taken to teaching most of her lessons (with so few people there was no point in using the rest of the school.)  
Zelda stood at her desk for a moment watching the students file in with various greetings and hellos, when suddenly another pain flashed across her middle. Zelda nearly doubled over from the shock, and her hands gripped the table tightly.  
“Are you all right zelda?” Elspeth asked, as Zelda paused, leaning against the door as another pain flashed over.  
“Yes, yes I’m quite alright, would you be a dear Elspeth put out the textbooks?? We should get started” she said, rubbing her back.  
Elspeth nodded, and hurried to place a text book on each desk.  
Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled quickly as the baby gave a sharp kick below her ribs.  
“Gentle now, little demon” Zelda said closing her eyes for a moment, and walking over to pull down the blackboard for the morning lesson.  
She stood in front of the blackboard, watching as the students sat down one by one, some looking sleepy as usual, others alert and ready.  
“Good morning aunt Zee” Sabrina said, as she passed her aunt.  
“Good morning Sabrina”  
“Aunt Zee?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Uuum... well can I go bowling later with Theo and Harvey and Roz?”  
Zelda sighed  
“Sabrina...” Sabrina was giving her famous puppy dog eyes, and Zelda was to tired to argue  
“Very well, but ask if anyone else wants to go along, and wait until after classes are over for the day.  
“Yay!” Sabrina said happily, giving Zelda a kiss on the cheek  
“Thank you aunt Zee!”  
Zelda rolled her eyes.

The class went smoothly, as usual, the students chattering quietly amongst themselves, and practicing the various things that Zelda had taught them. At noon, they broke for lunch, which Hilda prepared in the academy kitchen with some ‘help’ from Lorne and Judas. (Who proudly proclaimed he helped make the meal) before sitting on Zeldas lap, and spreading the flour over both of them.  
“Lorne!” Elspeth remanded   
“Let zelda eat her lunch in peace!”  
“Look at me!” Lorne said delightedly  
“I’m a ghost!”  
They all had to contain laughter as the little boy ran around the room leaving a little white hand print on each member  
“Get off!” Prudence complained   
As Agatha and for as laughed  
“Oh don’t Prudence!” Agatha said  
“Look he’s cute!”  
Prudence pouted, and everyone laughed.

After breakfast they finished up the first class, and moved on to the second. Zelda sighed, she was sure, and the Pressure in her abdomen only kept building along with the frequency of the pains, which seemed to have become fairly regular.  
Still she went on teaching. She was fine she told herself, it wasn’t labor, it sounded silly and stupid even in her head, but Zelda forced herself to believe it, she wasn’t ready for the baby to come, not yet.  
**************

Around four o’clock, Zelda was practicing conjuring with some of the older children,   
She tensed as a particularly awful contraction washed ove her, and her hands gripped the edge of the desk.  
“Are you alright, Zelda?” Elspeth asked timidly   
“Yes, yes, I’m fine” Zelda gasped, trying to take a deep breath  
“I’m fine” she said again as if trying to convince herself of it.  
Elspeth didn’t look convinced, but chose to stay quiet, turning back to her work.  
Zelda looked up at the clock, Mary wouldn’t be home for another three hours due to meetings, and Zelda wanted more than anything for Mary to be here right now (even if Zelda had told her that morning to go to work and not worry).   
Another half hour passed, and Zelda wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, the pressure in her back was nearly unbearable now, and she was finding it difficult not to cry out during each contraction.

Class ended at five, just ten more  
Minutes Zelda thought, ten more minutes and she could go lie down.

She was standing at her desk, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding a large leather bound spell book, when she felt a small pop, and a trickle a fluid run down her leg.  
The blood drained from Zeldas face.  
“I think we’ll end class a bit early today.” She said in a strangled voice, trying not to double over in pain.  
“No, Prudence, it’s alright, we can worry about picking up later.” She gasped out, clutching onto the edge of the table, knuckles whitening as she gripped the wood tightly.  
“Elspeth” she called, before the girl left.  
“Would you tell my sister I need her, please.”   
Elspeth nodded quickly and hurried off to find Hilda.  
Zelda leaned forward. Swaying her hips to try and relieve some of the awful pressure.  
Hilda found her sister leaned against the table, face flushed, rocking backwards and forwards.  
“Oh, dear, what’s happened?” Hilda asked breathlessly, patently haven driven as fast as possible to get there.  
“My water broke.” Zelda replied, taking a steadying breath.  
“Oh, zelda!” Hilda exclaimed  
“The baby’s coming!”  
“Don’t you think I know that!?” Zelda snapped, and Hilda shied away.  
“Sorry, sorry, of course you do love. Now, are you having any pain?” Zelda nodded her head  
“For goodness sake Hilda! I’m quite positive I’m in active labor!” She said harshly, as Hilda took her arm.  
“Alright, all right, lets get you home and out of those wet things. Zelda nodded and let Hilda except her to the car, where she leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and letting out a little moan.

Once they had gotten home and Zelda changed into a nightgown, and sat on the bed, Hilda felt her abdomen carefully, her face falling slightly  
“I know, I know.” Zelda said   
“The babe’s spine is alighted with mine, it’ll make for a longer labor, that why I thought I could get through the day.”  
Hilda smiled al little  
“Always a midwife, aren’t you Zelds?”  
“Not today” Zelda sighed putting her hands on her belly  
“Not today...”  
“D’you want me to call Mary?” Hilda asked, and Zelda shook her head  
“No sense in worrying her, nothings happened yet.”  
Hilda rolled her eyes  
“You’re stubborn as a mule Zelda Spellman.” She said, bending over to check between her sisters legs   
“Six centimeters Zelda, you’re right, active labor.”  
Zelda nodded knowingly   
“I’m surprised you would doubt me sister”  
She smirked, arching an eyebrow, while Hilda chuckled.

***************  
Seven o’clock rolled around, and Mary got home.  
She hung her coat on the rack, and brushed snow from her hair.  
Upon seeing that Zelda was not in the living room where she usually spent her evenings before dinner, Mary headed to their bedroom.  
She found Zelda rocking back and forth, arms propping her against the frame of the bed, Hilda rubbing small circles on her back.  
“Mary!” Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the dark haired woman standing in the door way.  
“Right here my darling” Mary said, taking Hilda’s place, and kissing Zelda on the cheek.  
“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Mary asked  
“Awful..” Zelda winced, gritting her teeth  
“Ow..” she moaned, while Mary gave a sim pathetic smile.  
“I’m sorry sweetie.” Mary cooed, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind Zeldas ear.  
“Do you want me to tie your hair back, Zelda?”  
Mary asked  
“Yes, please.” zelda breathed, straightening slightly, and letting Mary tie her hair into a loose braid.  
“There, now it won’t be in your face.”  
Zelda nodded her thanks, before starting to pace around the room.

Hours passed, until it was nearly four in the morning. Exhausted, Zelda had given up on walking about, and had settled miserably into bed, lying on her side, a pillow between her legs.  
She was hot, and tired, and more than anything she wanted the baby out.   
Beside her, Mary sat against the headboard reading a book aloud to try and distract her.  
Zelda was thankful that Mary was so attentive. She’d been reading aloud for the better part of an hour, one hand rubbing Zeldas back gently.  
Zelda grinned and gripped the sheets tightly screwing up her eyes.  
“Ow!” She gasped, sucking in a breath of air.  
“I want it out....” she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away.  
“I know my love, I know.” Mary said gently.  
“I know, soon”  
Zelda sniffled  
“It hurts...” she whispered   
“I know” Mary said again while Zelda rolled over slowly to face her.  
“Will you hold me?” She asked hesitantly.  
Mary nodded, pulling Zelda between her legs and wrapping her arms tightly around the red-heads shoulders.  
They stayed that way until the sun came out. Zelda had managed to doze off finally for an hour or so, and Mary had fallen asleep as well, chum resting in the top of Zeldas head.  
Mary was awoken by Zelda shaking her arm.  
“I need you to get Hilda!” She said, sounding panicked  
“I’m sorry to wake you Mary. But I think I need to push.”  
She said, twin red splotches blooming on “ok, im going!” Mary nearly fell in her face while Zelda nodded, trying to breath through a contraction.  
“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Mary said, scrambling to her feet and rushing off to pull Hilda away from breakfast.  
“She says she needs to push!” Mary panted, nearly tripling over Lorne in her haste to get to the kitchen.  
Hilda nodded, wiping her hands on her apron, and pulling it over her head.  
“Let’s go see, shall we?” She said heading off toward the bedroom with Mary hot on her heels.  
Hilda peered between her sisters legs, while Mary held Zeldas hands   
“Can I push?” Zelda practically begged  
“Not quite love, I’m so sorry” Hilda said, and Zelda leaned her head back and stared at he ceiling, tears prickling in her eyes.  
“When?” She choked   
“Soon” Hilda replied   
“Soon” 

‘Soon’ turned out to be nearly six agonizing hours of breathing through increasingly powerful contractions and trying desperately not to cry.  
“You’re ready!” Hilda exclaimed happily after looking between Zeldas legs for the millionth time.  
Zelda wanted to cry in relief.  
“With the next pain, bear down, alright?” Hilda instructed  
“I... know what... to do..” Zelda panted setting her jaw, and gripping Mary’s hand.  
“Aah!” She gave a small yell.  
“Sorry..” she murmured, flushing with embarrassment.  
“It’s quite alright Zelda, it might help to tell a little bit” Hilda consoled, but Zelda shook her head.  
“It’ll scare the children.” She gritted her teeth  
“They’ll understand” Hilda reasoned, but Zelda shook her head again.  
“No! Hilda, poor little Lorne! It’ll frighten him!”  
“What about I tell Sabrina to take Lorne out for a while?” Hilda asked  
“Yes..” Zelda agreed  
“Aaaaouch!” She moaned   
“Yes, tell her to take him.”  
Hilda got up, and went to find Sabrina, instructing her to take the little boy to the library for at least a few hours, then She went to find Sabrina , to tell her to boil water.  
A few minutes later, Hilda returned to the room.  
The atmosphere felt stifling, and if they hadn’t been in the middle of winter she would have opened a window to let in some fresh air.

Zelda lay on the mattress, face red, cheeks flushed.  
“Are you ready?” Hilda asked, gently separating her sisters legs.  
Zelda choked back a sob and nodded her head, one hand gripping the bed sheets tightly, the other hanging on to Mary for dear life.  
“Alright, you’re body knows what to do, Zelda, with the next pain you need to push.”  
Zelda did so.  
“It hurts!” She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks.  
“I know, I know.” Hilda said  
“Rest for a moment because you’re going to have to push again.”  
She pushed, again and again, but the baby did not seem to want to budge.  
“Zelda, I’m going to ask you to change positions “ Hilda said after feeling Zeldas belly again  
“Oh I can’t... I can’t!”  
“Yes you can Zelds, come on love, do it for the babe.”   
Zelda groaned, hauling herself up with Mary’s help, and scooting over to the edge of the bed.  
“Well done” Hilda encouraged her sister, who’s face was flushed and hair was damp with sweat and plastered to her face.  
“Now you need to push again!” Hilda said Zelda grit her teeth and did so. She felt the baby budge slightly, and cried out in surprise.  
“Well done Zelda!” Hilda exclaimed   
“Well done!”  
“It doesn’t feel like it!” Zelda wailed, gripping Mary’s fingers.  
“I know, I know,” Mary cooed wiping Zeldas forehead with a cloth.  
“But you’re doing wonderfully sweetheart”  
Zelda sniffed, nearing down again.  
“Aaaaa!” She yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
“You can do it!” Mary encouraged.  
Zelda did do it, for the next two, grueling hours, she fought to try and deliver the baby who refused to come out.  
Finally, when Zelda was sure her body would simply give out, Hilda gave the good news   
“It’s crowning Zelda! I can see the top of the head!”  
Zelda gave a small cry of relief as Hilda instructed her to bear down her again.  
Slowly but surely, the baby’s head slipped from between her slick, bloody legs.   
“Oh my god!” Zelda shrieked   
“It’s going to tear me apart!”  
Mary strikes her hair, kissing her flushed cheeks.  
“You’re so close zelda.” She reminded the laboring woman   
“So close”  
Finally, with one final push, and a blood curdling scream, the baby slid into Hilda’s waiting arms.  
“A little boy!” Hilda crowed immediately placing the screaming baby on Zeldas chest.  
Ever so carefully, Zelda cradled the new born against her skin. Feeling the warmth of his tiny body, and delicately stroking the curve of his nose.  
“Thank you for coming out” she whispered as the baby quieted waving one tiny fist and opening and closing his little mouth.  
“I think he’s hungry, Zelda.” Hilda prompted, and Zelda carefully unbuttoned the front of her nightgown to allow the baby to latch onto her breast, which he did quite earnestly.  
“What are you going to call him?” Mary asked, curling up beside Zelda, her chin resting in Zeldas shoulder.  
Zelda thought for a moment, studying her sons bright red hair.  
“How about Edward?”  
Mary smiled.  
“I love it” she whispered, watching as the love of her life cradled their newest son.   
It seemed, that even though the adventure was over, a new one was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it folks! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
